Souvenirs d'enfance
by Syrene-T
Summary: Diverses histoires de l'enfance de Fili et Kili. Quand le monde était neuf. Quant tout était encore possible. Quand ils avaient encore un avenir. Entre humour et tendresse, sottises et représailles, entre rire et larmes. Comme tous les enfants qui grandissent.
1. Orphelins

**Note de l'auteur**** : **

**Ca peut paraître étrange, mais c'est bel et bien la fin terriblement noire du 3ème film qui m'a inspiré cette fic. J'avais besoin, je pense, de me replonger dans une époque où tout semblait encore possible. Si la première de ces histoire (une par chapitre) est triste, les autres sont nettement plus tendres (c'est même leur vocation). Et mon inspiration galope jour et nuit, comme quoi j'ai vraiment beaucoup de stress à évacuer ! **

**Il s'agit donc de diverses histoires de l'enfance et de l'adolescence de Fili et Kili. Je me permets d'emprunter ici cette phrase de Kedralyn : "si Thorin se fait des cheveux gris, ce n'est pas question d'âge... c'est à cause de ses chenapans de neveux" (comparativement, ceux de Dis doivent être blancs, dans ce cas !).**

**Aussi peut-on comprendre que, parfois, la soupape de sécurité saute pour de bon ! Attention au retour de bâton ! Qu'importe : l'amour ne s'arrête pas à si peu. **

**(pour information : selon les histoires, vous aurez droit aux aventures de Fili, de Kili ou des deux réunis. Normalement, elles se déroulent dans l'ordre chronologique : les enfants grandissement peu à peu, de la petite enfance à l'adolescence, même si plusieurs histoires peuvent se dérouler dans la même tranche d'âge ). Je dis cependant "normalement" car si d'autres idées s'imposent à moi en cours de publication, il y aura peut-être des ratés. **

OOOO00000OOOO

**ORPHELINS**

Ils étaient tombés par centaines, dont les corps mutilés, sanglants, enchevêtrés couvraient le sol sur toute l'étendue du champ de bataille.

Dans la nuit tombante qui, bientôt, attirerait les charognards attirés par l'odeur du sang et de la mort, où que portait le regard, on ne voyait que des monceaux de cadavres. Parfois, ici ou là, un râle, un gémissement témoignait qu'un dernier souffle de vie animait encore l'un ou l'autre. Désemparés, anéantis, les survivants, guère plus que quelques dizaines de nains sur les milliers qui avaient livré bataille en ce jour funeste, ne savaient par où commencer la triste besogne qui les attendait désormais.

Ils avaient arpenté fiévreusement le champ de bataille depuis que les combats avaient pris fin, s'enfonçant parfois jusqu'aux cheville dans une boue sanglante, espérant trouver d'autres survivants, cherchant à reconnaître, le cœur lourd, parmi la multitude ceux de leurs proches qui étaient tombés.

Quelques blessés avaient été tirés à l'écart. On leur avait prodigué des soins sommaires, avec le peu de moyens que l'on avait. Pour certains, on savait qu'ils ne passeraient pas la nuit. Les autres étaient entre les mains d'Aulé. Lorsqu'ils tombaient sur un orc blessé ou mourant, les nains l'achevaient sans un mot, rapidement, pressés de continuer leurs recherches. Ils n'étaient même plus capables de haine. Cela viendrait plus tard mais, pour l'heure, ils n'en avaient ni le temps ni l'énergie.

Le corps de Thror avait été porté à l'écart et recouvert d'une cape sale et déchirée, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

La nuit qui venait, lugubre, portée par un vent froid qui sifflait de manière sinistre au-dessus de leurs têtes, allait les empêcher de poursuivre leur macabre besogne. Déjà ils se regroupaient, se demandant où passer les heures à venir. Le jeune prince Thorin surgit soudain des ombres grandissantes. Les yeux cernés, couvert de sang, il aurait fait peur à n'importe qui d'autre qu'à ceux qui avaient vécu, comme lui, cette terrible journée et cet affrontement funeste. Cependant, tout au contraire, les survivants l'accueillirent avec un respect nouveau. Presque instinctivement, ils esquissèrent tous un salut maladroit, inclinant la tête, prêts à se courber comme devant le roi Thror malgré leur fatigue et leur accablement : Thorin avait gagné cette bataille alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'une boucherie, ils le savaient tous. S'ils étaient là ce soir et si l'ennemi avait battu en retraite, c'était grâce à lui. Et déjà, sur leurs lèvres avait commencé à courir ce surnom qui serait bientôt connu de toute la Terre du Milieu : Ecu-de-Chêne… Mais Thorin ne s'aperçut pas de l'état d'esprit de ses compagnons, il était trop préoccupé, il avait la poitrine trop serrée. Il en oubliait sa propre fatigue, de même que ses blessures, peu importantes il est vrai.

- Avez-vous retrouvé Thrain ? demanda-t-il d'une voix altérée. Et Frérin ?

Navrés, ils firent signe que non. Pour eux, la mort de Thrain ne faisait aucun doute : certains l'avaient vu tomber devant la porte de Dimril, après qu'il eut mené une ultime charge dans l'espoir de forcer le passage. Mais son corps demeurait introuvable.

Le prince hocha la tête.

- Faites du feu, dit-il. Cela éloignera les charognards. Et il nous faut des torches.

Sans un mot de plus, il repartit à travers le champ de bataille, visiblement déterminé à poursuivre ses recherches aussi longtemps qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé les siens, sans s'accorder un seul moment de repos.

Les autres nains s'entreregardèrent puis, sans même se concerter, après avoir obéi ils se munirent de torches et suivirent son exemple. Ils n'allaient pas laisser leur prince continuer seul. Même si la fatigue et l'abattement menaçaient de les submerger.

Certes, ils n'avaient plus ni roi, ni royaume. Selon l'ordre ancestral des choses, Thror n'étant plus, Thrain aurait dû dès ce moment prendre leur tête et devenir leur chef. C'était cependant à Thorin et à lui seul qu'allaient désormais leur allégeance et leur respect. Ils n'éprouvaient nul besoin d'en parler entre eux, tant cela leur paraissait évident. Du même coup, la mort de Thrain arrangeait bien les choses… mais cela, aucun n'osait seulement le formuler en pensée ! Thorin, lui, regrettait amèrement d'avoir suivi les ordres de son géniteur et d'être resté en arrière ! Et raisonnait tout autrement que ses compagnons : tant qu'il ne verrait pas de ses yeux le corps de son père, il continuerait à le croire vivant. Bien sûr, il n'était pas encore impossible de le trouver au milieu des centaines de cadavres qui jonchaient le champ de bataille… Et Frérin ? Thorin luttait de son mieux contre l'angoisse, mais plus le temps passait plus celle-ci augmentait.

Les nains continuèrent donc à chercher. Longtemps. Et ce fut Dwalin qui fit la macabre découverte. Il avait cru voir briller quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'argent dans la lueur dansante de sa torche. La déposant sur le sol, il écarta plusieurs cadavres de nains entassés pêle-mêle, les uns sur les autres, au pied de la falaise : si certains étaient tombés après avoir reçu un mauvais coup, des dizaines d'entre eux avaient été précipitées dans le vide par les orcs.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il apparut. Exsangue dans son armure d'argent. La tête renversée en arrière, ses longs cheveux bruns formant comme un halo autour de lui. Dans la mort, il paraissait plus jeune encore. Presque un enfant.

- Oh, non ! murmura Dwalin d'une voix rauque.

Il réalisa que, jusqu'à cet instant, il avait conservé une parcelle d'espoir. Il s'agenouilla près du corps du jeune prince et demeura là un long moment, immobile, à le regarder. Frérin ne s'était pas tué en tombant de la falaise ; il portait une blessure hideuse à la gorge. Son cou était presque entièrement sectionné, seule la colonne vertébrale, intacte, rattachait encore sa tête à son corps.

Et Dwalin, dont le coeur était pourtant endurci depuis longtemps, songeait au terrible chagrin de Thorin. Perdre tous les siens en une seule journée, c'était bien cruel ! Lorsque le froid commença à engourdir ses membres, le guerrier passa doucement un bras sous la nuque de Frérin, l'autre sous ses genoux, et se redressa avec peine.

Il titubait de fatigue mais il n'y prit pas garde et se dirigea vers l'endroit où reposait Thror. Son petit-fils avait sa place à ses côtés.

Tout en marchant, Dwalin essayait de rassembler ses esprits, de chercher comment annoncer la nouvelle à Thorin… Il s'avéra cependant qu'il n'eut pas à le faire. Comme si un secret instinct l'avait averti, son ami de toujours se dressa soudain devant lui, presque aussi pâle que le défunt. Il demeura figé, statufié tandis que Dwalin passait devant lui sans trouver le courage de le regarder ou de lui adresser un seul mot. Pour dire quoi, d'ailleurs ? « Il est mort » ? C'était malheureusement évident ! Dwalin poursuivit donc sa marche et Thorin ne le suivit qu'avec un long moment de retard.

Lorsque Frérin eut été étendu sur le sol près de son grand-père, que Dwalin eut respectueusement arrangé ses membres pour lui donner l'air de reposer paisiblement, Thorin s'approcha et posa sa main poisseuse de sang sur le front de son jeune frère, puis sur sa poitrine froide et immobile, conscient de ce que la moitié de son enfance était morte avec lui.

Il demeura ainsi jusqu'au lever du jour, les yeux fixés sur le visage du mort.

Il ne prononça pas un mot, ne versa pas une larme, n'esquissa plus un geste. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais éprouver quoi que ce soit. Comme si son cœur avait gelé dans sa poitrine et s'était changé en pierre. Comme si rien, jamais, ne pourrait plus l'atteindre.

En cela d'ailleurs, il se trompait.

Peu après l'aube, Balin s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Mon prince... commença-t-il d'une voix rauque de chagrin.

Thorin ne fit pas mine de réagir.

- Mon prince, poursuivit Balin, nous avons retrouvé...

Cette fois, Thorin parut entendre et tourna la tête vers lui. Mais Balin secoua la tête, sans un mot. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Thorin... et sa soeur Dis... ne méritaient vraiment pas cela, songeait-il. Malheureusement, il n'était pas en son pouvoir de les épargner. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux, rien, et n'en était que plus malheureux. D'un signe de tête, il désigna quelques nains qui s'approchaient, portant un autre corps inerte. Ce n'était pas Thrain, dont l'armure était aisément reconnaissable.

Thorin sut cependant aussitôt de qui il s'agissait et, lentement, il força ses membres engourdis par sa longue immobilité à bouger, il se força à se détourner de Frérin et à s'approcher de celui qui, par le biais du mariage, était devenu son second frère. Skalli.

Il songea aussi à Dis et à ses deux petits. Fili avait tout juste six ans et Kili commençait à peine à marcher. Un âge bien tendre pour se retrouver orphelins ! La pitié que Thorin éprouva à cet instant pour sa soeur et pour ses deux si jeunes enfants ramena un semblant de vie en lui.

- Voulez-vous que... que je me charge d'avertir Dis ? souffla Balin.

Non pas que cela l'enchante : avertir une femme qu'elle a perdu tous ses proches, à l'exception d'un seul, et jusqu'à son époux, tout cela en une seule journée, n'a rien de plaisant. Mais Balin était prêt à faire ce petit sacrifice pour épargner cette ultime épreuve à Thorin. Ce dernier parut se secouer.

- Non, dit-il d'une voix basse, creuse. C'est à moi de le faire.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons et ajouta :

- Prenez bien soin d'eux et ramenez leurs corps avec tous les égards. Je pars devant.

Ils s'inclinèrent tous devant lui, sans un mot, avec toute la déférence et la compassion qu'il leur inspirait désormais.

OO0OO

Dis était si pâle que son visage en paraissait transparent. Presque diaphane.

- Tous morts... tous...

- Père est peut-être encore vivant, dit Thorin. Les recherches se poursuivent.

Les épaules de la princesse s'affaissèrent, elle porta sa main à son visage et secoua la tête, comme quelqu'un qui refuse la réalité qui s'impose à lui. Mais elle ne pleura pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Le coup était trop rude. Les larmes viendraient, avec une douleur si grande qu'elle lui déchirerait les entrailles et la ferait hurler comme une louve blessée à mort, mais pour le moment elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était seulement accablée. Son esprit paraissait tourner en rond et répéter sans fin :

- Ils sont morts... ils sont morts... Grand-père, Père, Frérin et Skalli. Oui, Skalli ! Ils sont tous morts !

- Que vais-je devenir ? gémit-elle enfin.

Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux, qui paraissaient lui dévorer le visage, se posèrent sur le visage de son frère aîné. Un visage de granit. Thorin paraissait insensible, détaché de tout. Dis le reconnaissait à peine. Mais elle n'était pas actuellement en mesure de se soucier de lui.

- Et mes petits... mes fils ?! poursuivit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Que vont-ils devenir, Thorin ? Nous avons perdu Erebor, nous ne sommes plus que des vagabonds... nous n'avons plus rien... plus rien ! Même pas un foyer ! Plus personne pour nous diriger... que vont devenir mes enfants ?!

Elle ne pleurait toujours pas, mais la terreur vibrait dans sa voix et se peignait sur son visage à mesure qu'elle réalisait toute l'horreur de la situation. Au même moment, Fili approcha du feu. Ses chaussures et le bas de son pantalon étaient couverts de boue et ses cheveux blonds bouclaient sur sa nuque. Aucun nain, adulte ou enfant, n'était très propre ni très bien soigné, en ces longs jours d'errance ! Allant à l'aventure, le plus souvent le ventre creux, ils employaient toutes leurs ressources et toute leur énergie à ne pas mourir de faim et à soutenir les plus faibles d'entre eux. Leur campement, qui s'étendait interminablement en lisière de la forêt, était sommaire. Ils avaient élevé à la hâte quelques abris de branches pour abriter leurs enfants, redoutant l'hiver qui viendrait, fatalement, de même que les interminables pluies d'automne. Que deviendraient-ils alors ? Ils n'avaient aucun endroit où se mettre à l'abri. Ce soir-là, autour des feux de camp qui trouaient la nuit, ils étaient nombreux à être dans le même état d'esprit que Dis : les nouvelles arrivaient, ils savaient tous à présent combien terrible avait été la bataille voulue par Thror dans l'espoir de reprendre la Moria. Ils étaient très peu nombreux à ne pas avoir un ou plusieurs des leurs à pleurer.

Le petit Fili s'approcha de sa mère et son visage prit une expression à la voix curieuse et inquiète. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il sentait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Partout dans le camp il avait vu des visages graves et des yeux rougis. Il entendait sa mère gémir et la voyait ployée sous le poids de quelque chose qu'il ignorait mais qu'il devinait terrible. Il voyait aussi le visage inexpressif de son oncle, sur lequel les flammes jetaient des ombres peu rassurantes. Fili voulut s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère et, comme il en avait l'habitude, enroula l'une de ses longues nattes autour de lui.

Dis le serra contre elle, presque brutalement, enfouit son visage dans les cheveux blonds de l'enfant et Thorin vit qu'elle tremblait. Presque aussitôt, des vagissements se firent entendre sous l'abri de branches qui s'élevait derrière elle : Kili venait de s'éveiller et, inconscient du drame, réclamait l'attention et les soins des adultes. Dis se leva, l'air égarée, repoussa Fili et se courba pour se glisser sous l'abri, tout cela avec des mouvements saccadés d'automate.

L'enfant se tourna alors vers son oncle :

- Mère est triste ? Elle est toute bizarre et ses mains sont toutes froides.

Le désarroi commençait à percer dans sa voix. Tout était vraiment étrange, aujourd'hui, et il sentait, instinctivement, qu'il se passait quelque chose de très grave qui rendait les adultes si bizarres et si différents de ce qu'ils étaient d'ordinaire.

- Pauvre gosse ! pensa Thorin.

Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières, quelque chose le picotait, la fumée sans doute. Il tendit les bras vers son neveu :

- Viens près de moi, Fili, dit-il.

Le gamin s'approcha volontiers et Thorin le prit contre lui.

- Ta maman est triste, oui…

Et sa voix grave parut redevenir ce qu'elle avait toujours été, elle perdit les intonations impersonnelles qu'elle avait prises depuis plusieurs jours.

- Il va falloir être courageux, mon petit bonhomme. Ta mère va avoir besoin de toi, tu sais. Tu es l'homme de la famille, maintenant.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi.

- Père revient bientôt ?

Thorin se mordit les lèvres.

- Ton père... ne reviendra pas, murmura-t-il avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il a rejoint Aulé dans les cavernes de l'attente. C'était un grand guerrier, mon petit Fili. Un grand guerrier qui vivra éternellement auprès de Mahal.

L'enfant le regardait, interdit. Thorin continua à parler, doucement, longuement.

- J'aurais soin de vous, dit encore Thorin. Ta mère, ton frère et toi. Je m'occuperai de vous, tu verras. Je ne suis pas votre père mais je le remplacerai de mon mieux. Je m'occuperai de tous ceux qui sont encore en vie. Je trouverai un endroit où nous pourrons vivre. Notre peuple ne restera pas à errer sur les routes. Je ne le permettrai pas. Je ne permettrai pas que ma propre sœur, ainsi que ses enfants, n'aient pas de foyer, ni une vie décente. Nous recommencerons. Nous avons été abattus, oui, mais nous nous relèverons.

Soudain, il eut le sentiment d'une présence et leva les yeux : Dis se tenait debout devant l'abri, Kili dans les bras. Elle le regardait et les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Thorin se leva et alla la prendre par les épaules.

- Ne crains rien, Dis. Vous ne manquerez de rien, ni toi ni tes fils. J'y veillerai.

- Thorin... chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se laissa aller contre son épaule et y demeura longtemps appuyée, essayant de se maîtriser, tandis que l'espoir renaissait et se mêlait à la douleur.

Thorin devait tenir parole. Il ne songea jamais qu'en ce jour funeste, lors de la bataille de la Moria, tout ce qui lui restait d'enfance et jusqu'à sa jeunesse lui avaient été arrachés à jamais. Du jour au lendemain, il lui fallut devenir un père pour ses neveux, un soutien pour sa sœur et un guide pour tous ceux des siens qui avaient survécu. Et si son caractère, qui n'avait jamais été très facile, s'en ressentit, nul ne s'avisa de lui en faire le reproche.

Seuls Dis, Balin et Dwalin, ses proches, réalisèrent tout ce que Thorin avait perdu et sacrifié. Dis songeait souvent que s'il n'avait pas décidé de la prendre en charge avec ses enfants, Thorin aurait sans doute trouvé une épouse et eu des enfants bien à lui. Certes, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Fili et Kili lui était rendu sans mesure, mais tout de même, songeait la princesse, le cœur serré. Cet amour ne lui aurait pas fait défaut s'il avait pu fonder son propre foyer !

Ce soir-là, après que Thorin ait promis de veiller sur tous ceux qui lui restaient, pour la première fois (mais non la dernière), Fili et Kili s'endormirent dans ses bras. Dis s'était retirée sous l'abri pour, enfin, se laisser aller à son chagrin.

Fili avait un petit peu pleuré, pas beaucoup parce qu'il était encore trop jeune pour vraiment appréhender ce qui arrivait. Il était plus effrayé que réellement chagriné. Quant à Kili, il s'était endormi avec ses deux petites mains refermées sur les tresses de son oncle. Une habitude qu'il garderait longtemps !

Thorin n'osait bouger. Il lui fallut très longtemps pour se décider à remuer et se rendre compte que les jeunes enfants ont un sommeil très lourd ! Mais durant tout le temps qu'il demeura immobile à les regarder dormir dans ses bras, à écouter leurs respirations régulières et à ressentir la chaleur de leurs deux jeunes corps contre le sien, il réalisa qu'il s'était trompé, que son cœur n'était pas mort sur le champ de bataille comme il l'avait cru devant la dépouille de ceux qui lui étaient chers. Il comprit qu'une nouvelle chance lui était donnée et qu'il était encore capable de sentiments.

Lorsqu'il se décida à remuer, qu'il eut, avec quelque mal, réussi à desserrer les doigts de Kili, il étendit sa couverture près du feu (il l'avait achetée, avec celles qu'utilisaient Dis et ses enfants, dans un village des hommes, après avoir forgé du métal pendant près d'une semaine. Hélas, ils n'avaient pu emporter, en quittant Erebor, que leurs armes et les vêtements qu'ils avaient sur le dos !). Il installa ses neveux de son mieux, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'entrouvre un oeil. Thorin ne voulait pas troubler la solitude de sa sœur, il savait que cet isolement momentané lui était nécessaire. Regardant dormir les deux petits pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, leurs visages roses et détendus, il réalisa combien ils auraient besoin de lui, désormais.

- Je remplacerai votre père auprès de vous, autant qu'il me sera possible, murmura-t-il. Tu m'entends, Skalli ? Je te jure que je les élèverai de mon mieux et que je veillerai sur eux. Repose en paix, mon presque frère. Tant qu'il me restera un souffle d'existence, je ferai en sorte que ni Dis ni tes deux fils ne manquent de rien. Je ferai en sorte que Fili et Kili aient une enfance heureuse et qu'ils deviennent des nains dont tu seras fier le jour où ils te rejoindront. Je les élèverai et les aimerai comme s'ils étaient mes propres enfants. Je t'en fais le serment !

Après cela, Thorin se sentit un peu mieux, et puisa dans ses nouvelles responsabilité la force de continuer, vaille que vaille, sur le sentier difficile qui était désormais le sien.


	2. Une journée sans histoire

**UNE JOURNEE SANS HISTOIRE**

Laborieusement, le petit Kili se hissa sur la chaise qu'il avait, non moins laborieusement, tirée jusqu'à un meuble bien trop haut pour lui. Il avait bien essayé de pousser le coffre de bois dans lequel son oncle rangeait ses vêtements, mais ce dernier était beaucoup trop lourd pour lui.

Une fois à genoux sur la chaise, l'enfant se tint au dossier pour se mettre debout, se retourna et put enfin atteindre le but de tant d'efforts : le célèbre bouclier de chêne de Thorin, qui était déposé là entre plusieurs fers de hache et deux couteaux.

L'enfant voulut tirer l'épaix morceau de bois vers lui pour mieux l'examiner mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi lourd ! Il s'arc-bouta, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : les armes métalliques furent entraînées, tombèrent sur le sol à grand bruit et le "bouclier" lui échappa des mains pour suivre le même chemin.

- Kili ?

Fili passa la tête sous le rideau qui tenait lieu de porte et se précipita aussitôt :

- Oh là là ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Kili ? Tu sais que tu ne dois pas toucher à ça !

Le garçon saisit son petit frère à bras-le-corps et le déposa sur le sol, puis il se pencha pour ramasser ce qui était tombé, juste au moment où Dis, attirée par le bruit, entrait à son tour.

- Que faites-vous là, les garçons ? demanda t-elle sévèrement. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? Oh !

Elle venait de voir ce qui avait provoqué ledit bruit.

- Vous êtes impossibles ! s'écria-t-elle, exaspérée. On ne peut pas vous laisser seuls deux minutes !

- C'est ma faute, Mère, dit aussitôt Fili. Je voulais seulement regarder et j'ai tout fait tomber...

C'était plus fort que lui. Fili ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours prendre la faute sur lui. La princesse jeta un regard entendu à la chaise, dont ce n'était pas la place et dont Fili n'avait nul besoin, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Eh bien, dépêche-toi de remettre tout ça en place ! dit-elle d'un ton sec. Tu sais que ton oncle n'aime pas que l'on touche à ses affaires. Par ailleurs, vous n'avez l'âge ni l'un ni l'autre de manipuler des armes de guerre ! Allez donc faire un tour, j'ai du travail !

- Oui, Mère.

Fili remit soigneusement en place tout ce qui était tombé puis entraîna son cadet à l'extérieur :

- Tu veux qu'on joue à cache-cache, Kili ?

Kili opina. Les deux garçons, le grand de huit ans et le petit de trois, sortirent de la maison, rudimentaire mais néanmoins appréciable, qu'ils occupaient momentanément et, main dans la main, demeurèrent un instant sur le porche, regardant le village édifié dans ce vallon tranquille des Montagnes Bleues. C'était un bel après-midi d'automne ensoleillé, l'air était incroyablement doux et transparent et il était agréable d'en profiter.

- Va te cacher dit Fili. Je te laisse du temps.

Le petit décampa et son frère aîné demeura là, savourant le soleil et l'air, appréciant le calme alentours. Un peu plus loin, une naine étendait du linge tout en gardant un oeil sur un bambin qui marchait à quatre pattes. On entendait le bêlement d'une chèvre. Tout était calme. Il n'y avait aucun homme dans le village, à cette heure. Ceux qui ne travaillaient pas dans les mines de charbon des hommes étaient partis dans la montagne, creuser des galeries qui devaient devenir une cité naine digne de ce nom.

Les nains n'aiment pas vivre dans des maisons, comme les hommes. Aussi celles qu'ils avaient bâties pour s'abriter le temps d'avoir mieux n'avaient rien de très élaboré. La plupart ne comportaient qu'une seule pièce, deux tout au plus. Mais elles remplaçaient avantageusement les abris de branchages qui les avaient si longtemps précédées et permettraient aux nains de passer l'hiver dans de bonnes conditions. Elles leur permettaient aussi d'avoir un peu de mobilier, ce qui n'était somme toute pas un luxe et aidait bien au quotidien ! Les progrès venaient lentement, mais ils venaient. En deux ans, la situation avait déjà bien évolué, et dans le bon sens ! Dis savait que son frère aîné y était pour beaucoup. En lui, le clan avait trouvé un chef. Un chef qui avait su lui rendre sa dignité et lui insuffler l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie. L'espoir... cette chose fugace, insaisissable et sans lequel pourtant ils n'auraient sans doute pas pu surmonter tant d'épreuves.

Thorin avait mené les siens, au prix de mille difficultés, jusqu'à ces montagnes, espérant y trouver un nouveau territoire où s'établir. La route avait été longue et pénible. Démunis de tout, les nains luttaient pour survivre et ne pas mourir de faim. Nécessité fait loi : Thorin avait ravalé sa fierté, oublié son rang de prince du sang et montré l'exemple en acceptant les besognes qui se présentaient ici et là, si ingrates qu'elles puissent paraître. Les autres, encouragés, avaient fait de même. Cela leur avait à tous permis de subsister, d'acquérir les objets les plus élémentaires telles que des couvertures, des vêtements, des casseroles...

Puis, à leur arrivée ici, ils avaient bâti ce village. Le temps n'était pas encore venu où ils pourraient retrouver leur autonomie : il y avait dans ces montagnes des mines de charbon exploitées par les hommes et les nains y avaient trouvé de l'embauche.

Ils travaillaient comme des forçats, de l'aube à la nuit noire, quel que soir leur rang ou leur statut. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à la mine, ils bâtissaient des maisons. Maintenant que les maisons étaient debout, ils travaillaient dans ces grottes qu'ils avaient découvertes et dans lesquelles ils comptaient s'installer de manière définitive. Les journées étaient autant dire trop courtes pour tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

A force de sueur et de labeur, à force de courage et d'acharnement, ils voyaient peu à peu leur situation s'améliorer, ils commençaient à pouvoir envisager voir la fin de leurs malheurs.

Les femmes, du reste, ne s'étaient pas épargnées non plus et avaient travaillé aussi dur que leurs époux, frères ou fils adultes. Certaines avaient perdu tous leurs proches lors de la bataille de la Moria. Et elles n'étaient pas rares celles qui, comme les hommes, avaient travaillé dans les mines. Lorsqu'elles avaient des enfants, leurs compagnes les leur gardaient. Les nains étaient très solidaires les uns envers les autres. C'était dans leur nature. Et toutes ces épreuves avaient encore développé ce penchant naturel. Ainsi, Dis avait pu apprendre tout ce qu'elle ignorait : car du temps de la splendeur d'Erebor, on ne lui avait enseigné que ce que doit savoir une princesse. Or, tenir un foyer n'en faisait pas partie. Elle était donc heureuse d'avoir pu trouver des conseils et apprendre à cuisiner, coudre et ravauder, entre autres choses. Avec la vie qu'ils menaient tous, les vêtements s'usaient vite et, bien sûr, les enfants grandissaient. Il fallait bien se vêtir !

Dis était heureuse de pouvoir faire cela pour les siens. Heureuse de pouvoir faire en sorte que Thorin trouve un repas chaud et un environnement calme lorsqu'il rentrait harassé de fatigue. Et si Balin ou Dwalin, voire les deux, l'accompagnaient, tant mieux, car les fils de Fundin soutenaient inlassablement leur prince et ami dans tous ses efforts et c'était bien grâce à eux trois que les choses avançaient dans le bons sens !

Dès qu'il en avait eu la possibilité, Thorin avait fait ériger une forge dans le village. C'était le bâtiment le plus soigné de tous, car il était destiné à demeurer, même lorsque les nains auraient intégré l'intérieur de la montagne. Cela permettait de faire un peu de commerce avec les hommes : les marchands ambulants étaient nombreux dans ces montagnes, et beaucoup parmis eux étaient heureux de troquer leurs marchandises contre des armes et des outils de bonne qualité. L'habileté des nains en la matière n'était plus à démontrer. Même des villages humains de la vallée venaient parfois des clients. Et comme les naines sont aussi habiles que leurs hommes dans le travail du fer, il se trouvait toujours quelqu'un au village pour satisfaire la demande.

Les seuls avec lesquels Thorin refusait systématiquement de traiter, quelle que soit la raison ou les circonstances, étaient les elfes. Eux aussi empruntaient parfois les routes qui sillonnaient les montagnes.

Thorin n'oubliait rien et ne pardonnait rien. Après la bataille de la Moria, qui les avait tous laissés plus démunis et désemparés que jamais, Balin avait longtemps insisté pour qu'il demande son aide à Thranduil, le grand roi sous la forêt. Thorin s'y refusait catégoriquement : il conservait un souvenir aussi vif qu'amer du jour où Smaug avait attaqué Erebor. Il revoyait le roi elfe leur tourner dédaigneusement le dos et les abandonner à leur sort. Ce souvenir était marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

- Et à ton avis, disait-il à Balin, comment se fait-il qu'il ait été là ce jour-là, avec toute son armée ? Il venait récupérer par la force les joyaux que Thror...

- Les différents qu'il avait avec Thror ne sont pas de ton fait, répondait patiemment Balin. Ton grand-père n'est plus et Thranduil le sait forcément. Regarde autour de toi, Thorin ! Qu'allons-nous devenir ? Nous n'avons pas de quoi nourrir nos femmes, nos enfants, nos blessés. Pendant des décennies, nous avons vécu en paix avec ces elfes. Nous avions conclu des alliances.

- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à aller lui demander quoi que ce soit ! Nous nous débrouillerons !

- Laisse-moi y aller, alors. Avec une toute petite escorte, pour ne pas donner l'impression de les envahir.

- Pourquoi t'humilier de la sorte, Balin ?

- Pour les nôtres...

Quoiqu'à contrecoeur, Thorin avait fini, après d'interminables discussions, à laisser faire. Balin était parti confiant, satisfait d'avoir obtenu gain de cause. Satisfait que Thorin reste en retrait : il était trop rancunier et trop soupe au lait pour ce genre de choses !

Hélas, il lui avait fallu déchanter. Apparemment, Thranduil ne le cédait en rien au prince des nains concernant la rancune. Il les avait éconduits avec froideur, se déclarant totalement inintéressés par ce que pouvaient bien devenir les survivants ! Il avait, vaguement, laissé entendre que si le prince des nains voulait quelque chose, il n'avait qu'à venir le demander lui-même. Toutefois, à la manière dont il avait dit cela Balin avait compris que Thranduil n'avait pas oublié que Thror l'avait autrefois humilié en public. Il ne demandait pas mieux, assurément, que rendre la monnaie de la pièce à son petit-fils. Balin avait usé de tous ses talents de diplomate, en vain. Il lui avait fallu repartir les mains vides, après un adieu réfrigérant :

- Je vous donne trois jours, avait laissé tomber Thranduil, pour quitter mes terres ! Trois jours et pas un de plus pour sortir de la forêt.

- Je te l'avais bien dit ! avait seulement commenté Thorin au retour de son compagnon. Il n'y a a rien à attendre des elfes !

- Qu"allons-nous faire, alors ?

- Nous débrouiller... et nous ne devrons rien à personne.

Et Thorin avait réussi à tirer les siens de l'ornière. Sans aucune aide, en effet. Autant dire à la force des poignets ! Il avait payé de sa personne et n'avait pas ménagé sa peine. Les nains sont aussi opiniâtres que durs à la tâche. Conjuguant ces deux traits de caractère, partis de rien ils étaient en train de se relever et de poser les bases d'une nouvelle vie. Balin savait cependant que la rancoeur de son prince envers le peuple sylvestre s'était encore accrue à la suite de cet épisode, car Thorin en voulait à Thranduil de l'affront qu'il avait fait subir à son vieil ami. Lequel, parfois, se reprochait de s'en être mêlé. Hélas, on ne peut pas savoir à l'avance comment tourneront les choses !

Bien sûr, Fili n'était pas suffisamment âgé pour bien appréhender et comprendre tout cela.

Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était qu'il était heureux d'être ici et non plus sur les chemins !

Estimant qu'il avait laissé suffisamment de temps à son cadet, il se lança joyeusement à sa recherche.

D'ordinaire, Kili n'était pas difficile à trouver. Il était encore trop petit pour savoir vraiment se cacher. Ce jour-là pourtant, au bout de dix minutes, Fili n'en avait toujours pas vu trace. Et il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Encore cinq minutes plus tard, il était tout à fait effrayé :

- Kili ? appela t-il. Kili ! Tu as gagné ! Sors de ta cachette !

Aucune réponse.

- Kili ! KILIII !

Fili commençait à paniquer. Il courut à travers le village, appelant à tue-tête. Peu à peu, la colère remplaça la peur et il se promit de secouer son petit frère d'importance lorsqu'il le retrouverait ! Le petit vaurien avait probablement trouvé une très bonne cachette, pour une fois, et il faisait durer le plaisir...

- C'est pas de jeu ! cria encore le garçon. Tu dois venir, maintenant ! Ou je ne jouerai plus avec toi !

Rien.

- Kili ! Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite, je rentre à la maison ! Gare à toi si Mère doit venir te chercher elle-même !

Toujours rien.

- C'est pas possible... murmura Fili. Où est-il ? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu se passer, mais cela ressemblait si peu à Kili, de ne pas répondre...

Désemparé, le jeune garçon suivit l'unique rue du village (car on ne pouvait pas donner le nom de "rue" aux petites enclaves qui s'ouvraient de droite et de gauche, ici et là, là où les nains avaient eu la place de construire deux, voire trois maisons l'une à la suite de l'autre) et il parvint ainsi au bout du vallon, à l'endroit où se trouvait la source qui avait déterminé les siens à s'installer à cet endroit. L'eau claire et pure jaillissait de la roche, emplissait d'une nappe cristalline un petit bassin quasiment circulaire puis, trois mètres plus loin, le sol s'abaissant brusquement, plongeait dans une sorte de déversoir naturel avant de former un ruisseau qui coulait au fond d'un profond fossé que la végétation transformait presque en tunnel.

- Kili ! appela encore Fili.

Mais cette fois, il reçut une faible réponse :

- Fili... j'suis tombé...

- Kili ! cria l'aîné, soulagé. Où es-tu ?

- Fili !

Guidé par la voix de son frère, Fili s'approcha du déversoir et comprit aussitôt ce qui s'était passé : Kili avait dû vouloir se cacher sous les taillis aux branches ployantes mais il avait glissé au fond du fossé. Les parois humides étaient trop lisses et trop abruptes pour lui permettre de remonter. Debout dans l'eau jusqu'aux mollets, trempé et couvert de boue, il vit apparaître son frère avec un soulagement indéniable. Heureusement pour lui, l'eau était basse et le débit de la source peu important : en hiver ou lorsqu'il pleuvait, il y avait souvent plus d'un mètre d'eau dans le déversoir, et Kili était trop jeune pour savoir nager !

- Fili ! Fili ! cria-t-il. Je veux sortir !

- Attends, petit frère...

Le fossé, à cet endroit, devait avoir un peu plus d'un mètre cinquante de profondeur. Ce qui fait beaucoup pour un enfant nain ! Fili se jeta à plat ventre et tendit les bras. Mais la distance était trop grande, il ne pouvait atteindre Kili, bien que ce dernier essaie maladroitement de sauter pour l'attraper.

Fili se glissa en avant pour gagner en distance et se pencha, se pencha... jusqu'à ce que son centre de gravité dépasse le bord du fossé et le fasse culbuter la tête en avant ! Il ne se fit pas vraiment mal, si l'on excepte quelques branches qui le griffèrent au passage, en revanche il arriva tout droit dans le ruisseau, bousculant Kili qui tomba assis dans l'eau. Trempés tous les deux, les garçons se relevèrent en geignant à qui mieux mieux !

- J'ai froid ! gémit Kili. Je veux rentrer à la maison !

Fili ne répondit pas et regarda désespérément vers le haut. Comment sortir de là ?

- Viens, Kili, dit-il. Grimpe sur mes épaules.

Il s'adossa à la paroi, calant ses talons de son mieux pour ne pas glisser, et porta Kili à qui il fit la courte échelle.

- Allez, mets ton pied sur mon épaule... vas-y. Dépêche-toi, tu es lourd ! Je ne tiens plus ! Et grimpe ! Attrape les branches !

Ce ne fut pas facile, mais Fili poussa de son mieux, prêt à rattraper le petit s'il glissait à nouveau, et finalement Kili parvint à ramper hors du fossé. Fili essaya à son tour de grimper, sans aucun résultat. Le bord du fossé était trop abrupt. Finalement, il ramassa une pierre dans le ruisseau et s'en servit pour creuser quelques encoches dans la paroi de terre afin d'y poser les pieds et ses mains. Il n'aurait pas réussi si le fossé avait été plus profond, car la terre humide et meuble cédait sous son poids, mais après deux essais infructueux, il prit son élan et parvint à grimper suffisamment pour empoigner les branches des arbustes au-dessus de lui. Après cela, au prix de quelques contorsions et accrobaties, il réussit à rejoindre son frère.

- Ouf ! Eh bien...

- T'es sale...

Pour être sale, il l'était ! Par ailleurs, sa tunique portait un large accroc, ce qui le fit grimacer car il savait que Dis n'allait pas apprécier du tout ! Cela étant...

- Tu t'es regardé ? grogna-t-il. On dirait que tu t'es roulé dans la boue ! Et tu es trempé !

Il soupira :

- Mère ne va pas être contente... viens, petit frère, il faut rentrer...

- J'ai froid !

- Justement !

Si l'incident avait eu lieu en été, s'il avait fait très chaud, Fili aurait sans doute tenté de laver leurs vêtements à la source et de les faire (et SE faire sécher au soleil). Mais là, il avait beau faire doux, il n'y fallait pas songer.

Résigné, il entraîna Kili jusqu'à leur maison où, comme prévu, ils ne furent pas accueillis par des compliments...

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé ? cria Dis, excédée. Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas UN jour sans que vous inventiez une nouvelle ânerie à faire ! Pas CINQ minutes où l'on peut vous laisser seuls ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ? Mais regardez-vous ! Vous êtes trempés... couverts de boue... et tu as déchiré tes vêtements, Fili !

- C'est ma faute, répondit automatiquement le garçon. On... on jouait à cache-cache... et Kili a glissé... alors je...

- Tu es complètement irresponsable ! s'emporta Dis en donnant une calotte à son fils aîné. Tu ne peux donc pas faire un peu attention ?!

Kili se mit aussitôt à pleurer.

- Aïe... dit Fili. Mère...

- Oh, tais-toi ! Dépêche-toi plutôt de te changer, avant d'attraper la mort !

Elle-même entreprit de débarrasser Kili de ses vêtements trempés, non sans continuer à vitupérer :

- Vous êtes épuisants ! Je n'ai jamais vu des gamins aussi turbulents et aussi enclins à s'attirer des ennuis ! Un jour ça finira mal et l'un de vous sera sérieusement blessé ! Par le sang de Durin, mes frères n'étaient pas des anges, étant jeunes, et c'est peu de le dire ! Et Dwalin était pire ! Thorin et Dwalin ensemble, c'était... terrible ! Mais VOUS ! Vous les battez à plate couture, tous les trois ! Et de loin !

Elle s'empara d'un linge sec et se mit à frictionner vigouremeusement son fils cadet pour le sécher et le réchauffer, tandis que l'allusion à leurs aînés arrachait une grimace à Fili : Thorin avait tendance à crier beaucoup plus fort et à être bien plus expéditif que sa soeur.

- Tu dis toujours qu'il ne faut pas déranger Oncle Thorin avec des bêtises, Mère... émit-il innocemment. On a seulement glissé. Ce n'est pas si...

Dis abandonna Kili (il était temps, car sa peau était devenue rouge vif sous son vigoureux bouchonnage) et se redressa, les poings sur les hanches, pour toiser son fils aîné :

- Tu peux t'estimer heureux, Fili ! scanda la princesse. Si Thorin était aussi sévère avec vous que Thrain l'était avec lui… avec toutes les bêtises que vous faites, ton frère et toi vous auriez les fesses noires et bleues !... en permanence !

Cette idée n'était pas du tout du goût du jeune garçon, qui estimait que son oncle était déjà bien assez strict comme cela !

Tout en passant des vêtements secs à son cadet, la naine reprit, véhémente :

- Oh bien sûr, tu ne manques jamais d'une bonne excuse ! Aujourd'hui, vous avez "seulement glissé". Et vous rentrez trempés et couverts de boue alors qu'il fait sec depuis des semaines ! Tout à l'heure, vous avez "seulement" touché aux armes de votre oncle, qui vous l'a interdit ! Hier, Kili a "seulement" failli s'éborgner avec le tisonnier... On aurait pu croire qu'il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher de la cheminée, depuis que vous avez failli mettre le feu à la maison, mais non !

(Fili estimait cette accusation très exagérée : Kili avait jeté des pommes de pin dans le feu et elles s'étaient mises à éclater en projetant des escarbilles partout. Son grand frère avait donc voulu _éviter_ un incendie… en tapant sur les flammes avec le balai de sa mère... ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si le balai avait pris feu, non ? )

- L'autre jour, continuait Dis, ton frère a voulu prendre son os au chien de Daled... pour jouer à le lui lancer, parait-il... et il a failli se faire dévorer... Sans oublier qu'il y a deux semaines, tu as "seulement" failli le décapiter en construisant une baliste de fantaisie... pour ne parler que de cela !

Fili grimaça de plus belle, l'incident avec la baliste lui ayant effectivement valu une fessée mémorable ! Comme s'il avait fait exprès ! Alors que l'engin était tendu à se rompre et que le garçon cherchait une pierre suffisamment grosse pour servir de projectile, tout avait lâché... et Kili se trouvait, fort inopportunément, devant ! Il est vrai que ç'avait été à un cheveu (non, toute une mèche de cheveux) que ce soit sa tête qui serve de projectile, mais aussi, pourquoi se tenait-il devant ?

Dis terminait son ouvrage en séchant les cheveux de Kili qui commençait à protester, las d'être étrillé de la sorte.

- Et bien, conclut la princesse en se relevant, pour aujourd'hui en tous les cas, c'est terminé ! Puisqu'on ne peut pas vous quitter des yeux cinq minutes, vous allez rester ici, avec moi ! Je ne veux pas vous perdre de vue ! C'est bien compris ? Vous allez m'aider à laver tout ça.

Elle désignait le tas de vêtements boueux abandonnés sur le sol, autour desquels une mare se formait lentement. Charmante perspective...

Pourtant, cette séance de lessive se révéla, pour les enfants, bien plus amusante qu'ils l'auraient cru. Les manches retroussées très haut, ils plongèrent leurs bras jusqu'au coude dans l'eau tiède pour faire tremper les vêtements. Dis les frotta elle-même avec un pain de savon, laissant ensuite les garçons les rincer et les tordre. A mesure que l'opération avançait, son humeur s'adoucit, car vraiment, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, cela lui faisait chaud au coeur d'entendre les rires et les exclamations joyeuses de ses fils.

Une fois les vêtements, propres désormais, mis à sécher, Dis avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur. L'après-midi se termina dans le calme. Ils soupèrent tous les trois puis la naine envoya ses enfants se coucher. Ils n'avaient pas encore de lit, cela viendrait plus tard. Pour le moment ils se partageaient un simple cadre de bois, nanti d'une épaisse paillasse et de plusieurs couvertures bien chaudes.

Fili et Kili dormaient profondément lorsque Thorin rentra, bien plus tard, mais Dis était encore levée.

- Bonne journée ? lui demanda son frère.

- Sans histoire, répondit-elle.


	3. L'orage

**Oui, cette fois vous aurez droit à deux chapitres d'un coup, car je trouve celui-ci très court et, bien que je l'aime bien, il ne se passe pas grand-chose... dans le suivant, les choses se corsent pour les deux garnements ! **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**L'ORAGE**

- Kili ! Ne t'éloigne pas !

Fili prenait toujours très à coeur ses responsabilités d'aîné. Il s'élança donc à la suite de son petit frère, qui tricotait gaiement des jambes dans la rue boueuse. Sa course s'interrompit net lorsque la porte d'une maison s'ouvrit et que deux femmes en sortirent. Aux yeux d'un petit nain de six ans tout juste, qui voyait des hommes de près pour la première fois, ceux-ci étaient immenses ! De vrais géants ! Leurs femmes n'étaient pas en reste... Ebahi, l'enfant s'immobilisa pour contempler ces étonnantes et gigantesques créatures, en ayant l'impression de devoir lever les yeux incroyablement haut pour voir leurs têtes.

- Oh ! s'exclama l'une des femmes, qui en réalité n'était qu'une toute jeune adolescente, regarde donc, Mère ! Qu'il est mignon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait une poupée !

- C'est un enfant nain, répondit la mère, non sans réticence car les nains avaient mauvaise réputation.

- Il est adorable !

La jeune fille se pencha, tout sourire. On la sentait prête à adopter ce mignon petit personnage pour en faire sa poupée préférée.

- Kili ! intervint Fili, mécontent.

- Oh, il y en a un autre !

- Tais-toi donc ! intervint la mère.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu gênée, vaguement méfiante, se doutant bien qu'il devait y avoir des adultes non loin. Ce dont elle eut confirmation immédiate en croisant un regard farouche par-dessus l'échine d'un poney, l'adulte en question étant occupé à rattacher ses fontes de selle sur sa monture. Il affecta d'ignorer les humaines et lança, tranquillement mais d'un ton qui n'admettait pas la moindre désobéissance :

- Dépêchez-vous, les garçons. Nous avons une longue route à faire avant la nuit.

- Viens, Kili.

Fili tira son petit frère par la main, indifférent à la déception de la jeune fille qui, toujours penchée vers lui, le détaillait de haut en bas, et se hâta de rejoindre son oncle. Ce dernier souleva le cadet dans ses bras et le déposa sur le garrot de sa monture, avant de monter derrière lui. Puis il tendit la main à Fili et l'aida à se hisser en croupe. C'est ainsi chargé que le poney se mit tranquillement au pas, sous les regards parfois surpris, parfois goguenards des quelques passants. Toutefois, nul ne se permit de se moquer ouvertement : le mauvais caractère des nains était bien connu et l'allure de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ne prêtait pas à rire, même en ces circonstances. L'adolescente qui s'était extasiée devant les enfants se vit gratifiée d'un regard hautain et pas très aimable. Intimidée, elle se cacha à demi derrière sa mère.

- Les petits nains sont très... tout à fait charmants, chuchota-t-elle, mais leur père n'a pas l'air commode... moi, il me ferait peur !

- Les nains ne sont pas commodes, marmonna la femme. Evite de les regarder comme ça, la prochaine fois, on ne sait jamais comment ils peuvent réagir ! Et laisse leurs enfants tranquilles, c'est plus prudent. Ils sont tous imprévisibles.

Cependant, Kili avait déjà oublié les humaines et babillait sans arrêt, posant mille questions, auxquelles soit son frère soit son oncle s'efforçaient de répondre. Son intérêt pour tout ce qu'il voyait et sa curiosité étaient insatiables.

D'ordinaire, les enfants nains restaient à l'abri dans leurs cavernes mais, exceptionnellement, Thorin avait décidé de les emmener avec lui, car il comptait ne faire que l'aller-retour jusqu'à ce village des hommes afin de récupérer du matériel qu'il avait commandé. Il y avait deux heures de chevauchée, en allant au pas, et le chemin était sûr. Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal à ses neveux de prendre l'air et de voir un peu autre chose. Et en effet, ils étaient l'un et l'autre enchantés de cette escapade.

Le poney quitta rapidement le village, niché au pied de la montagne, et suivit le chemin qui montait vers les hauteurs.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le vent se leva. Thorin regarda le ciel et fronça les sourcils : des nuages d'un noir d'encre s'accumulaient au-dessus d'eux et la lumière baissait de manière inquiétante.

- Hum... fit-il. Je crois que nous allons avoir un bel orage !

Fili, un bras passé autour de la taille de son oncle pour se tenir, leva lui aussi sa frimousse vers le ciel.

- Il va pleuvoir ?

- J'en ai peur. Prends ma cape, Fili. Dans la sacoche.

Le gamin extirpa le vêtement demandé du sac et la tendit à Thorin qui la posa en travers de sa selle. Sans surprise, dix minutes plus tard les premières gouttes commencèrent à tomber.

- Kili, tu vas monter derrière ton frère.

Il fit adroitement passer le petit à l'arrière.

- Tiens-toi bien ! Tu tiens Fili, tu as compris ?

- Oui.

Puis, le prince nain jeta sa cape sur ses épaules, et sur les deux enfants par la même occasion. Il y eut des exclamations amusées.

- Restez bien là-dessous !

- Mais on ne voit plus rien, mon oncle ! dit Fili.

- Il fait tout noir... renchérit Kili.

- Il n'y a rien à voir. Au moins vous serez au sec, pour le moment.

Thorin rabattit le capuchon sur sa tête tandis que l'averse prenait de l'ampleur. En quelques instants, la pluie devint diluvienne. Le tonnerre éclata dans les hauteurs et la foudre zébra le ciel.

- Nous allons chercher un abri, dit Thorin. Restez bien sous la cape, les garçons.

S'il avait été seul il aurait poursuivi son chemin mais, avec ses neveux, il préférait s'arrêter : les orages en montagne ne sont pas une plaisanterie et il savait que sa cape serait bientôt transpercée.

Il lui fallut tout de même un bon quart d'heure pour atteindre les premiers contreforts rocheux, où il savait trouver une petite grotte. Il descendit de cheval, laissant les garçons sous la cape, et tira son poney par les guides sur le sentier escarpé qui y menait. La pluie le transformait en ruisseau et la pierre était glissante, les sabots de sa monture dérapaient, aussi Thorin le tenait-il ferme.

- On y est presque.

Il atteignit la grotte avec soulagement et y tira sa monture, non moins satisfaite que lui.

- Vous pouvez sortir.

Il était temps, la cape avait commencé à percer et les cheveux de même que les vêtements des garçons étaient humides.

- On va faire du feu et attendre que la pluie cesse.

Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait dans ses fontes, même quelques provisions de bouche, emportées pour les enfants, au cas où ceux-ci auraient un petit creux en cours de route. Bientôt en effet, un petit feu flamba clair malgré l'humidité ambiante et les trois nains s'assirent autour. L'orage battait son plein et le tonnerre faisait un tel fracas qu'il fallait crier pour se faire entendre.

- Tu es trempé, mon oncle, dit Fili.

- Ce n'est rien, ça va finir par sécher. Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Non.

- Et toi, Kili ?

- Un peu...

- Mets-toi près de ton frère.

En d'autres temps, Thorin l'aurait pris contre lui mais, mouillé comme il l'était, c'était inutile. Fili enroula son bras autour de son cadet et le maintint bien serré pour lui communiquer toute la chaleur possible.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit et parut ébranler toute la montagne, en même temps que la foudre tombait, semblait-il, juste à l'entrée de la grotte, dans un bruit de fin du monde. Le poney hennit de terreur et Kili se serra encore plus étroitement contre son frère aîné en poussant un petit cri.

- N'ai pas peur, Kili, dit Thorin d'une voix rassurante. Ce n'est rien. Nous sommes à l'abri.

Il attisa le feu et ajouta :

- Restez là.

Puis il se leva et s'approcha de l'entrée de la grotte. Le ciel était devenu si noir que l'on n'y voyait pratiquement rien, sauf quand la foudre tombait, éclairant le paysage de sa lumière blafarde, donnant à toute chose un relief étrange, inhabituel.

- Heureusement que je me suis souvenu de cette grotte, dit le prince. Je ne nous vois pas chevaucher là-dessous.

En se retournant, il remarqua que ni l'un ni l'autre de ses neveux ne semblait très rassuré et ajouta, se forçant à paraître enjoué :

- Ca vous fera quelque chose à raconter à vos amis et à votre mère. Et des souvenirs pour quand vous serez grands-pères. Quand vous aurez tous les deux de longues barbes blanches qui tomberont jusqu'à vos pieds.

Comme il l'espérait, cela fit rire Fili qui essayait de les imaginer, son frère et lui, ainsi nantis d'une respectable barbe de neige.

- Tu racontes des histoires, dit-il cependant. Balin a la barbe presque blanche, mais elle ne va pas jusqu'à ses pieds.

- Galopin ! J'ai parlé de grands-pères... Balin n'est pas si vieux que ça ! Et sa barbe n'est pas blanche !

Fili gonfla ses joues sans rien répondre, histoire d'exprimer son scepticisme.

Le tonnerre et la foudre firent trembler à nouveau la voûte du ciel.

- L'orage est juste au-dessus de nous, constata Thorin en regardant à nouveau dehors. Mais rassurez-vous, ce ne sera pas très lo... oooowww !

La fin de la phrase de perdit : des cailloux venaient de se détacher de la paroi, au-dessus de l'ouverture de la grotte, et l'un d'eux avait violemment frappé le prince sur le front. Il porta la main à sa tête en titubant et tomba sur les genoux, sérieusement sonné. Au même instant, une seconde pierre l'atteignit à la nuque. Thorin tomba d'une masse. En réalité il ne perdit pas connaissance, pas vraiment, mais il était tellement groggy qu'il ne pouvait ni parler, ni bouger et n'avait plus réellement conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Kili hurla, un cri prolongé, terrifiant, qui fit frémir son frère jusqu'aux moelles, puis il se rua en avant.

- Kili ! cria Fili.

Heureusement, tout danger paraissait écarté. Kili courut d'une traite jusqu'à son oncle, inerte, et se jeta littéralement sur lui.

- Thorin ! Thorin ! bégaya-t-il, la voix rauque de larmes difficilement contenues. T'es pas mort ! T'es pas mort ! Tu peux pas être mort !

- Kili ! répéta Fili en le rejoignant. Enlève-toi de là !

- Non ! gémit le petit. Thorin ! Thorin !

- Mais tu l'empêches de respirer ! Enlève-toi, Kili.

Fili s'arc-bouta et parvint à faire basculer son oncle sur le dos. Thorin grogna et remua faiblement.

- Il saigne ! cria Kili, horrifié.

La première pierre avait laissé une belle entaille à l'endroit de l'impact et un filet de sang coulait dans les cheveux noirs de Thorin.

- C'est... ce n'est pas grave... j'en suis sûr ! assura Fili dont les mains devenaient moites et dont le visage avait pâli. Il... il faut...

Eperdu, il regarda autour de lui, se demandant quoi faire. Finalement, il alla chercher la cape mouillée et se servit d'un coin de tissu pour essuyer maladroitement le sang qui coulait sur le visage de son oncle.

- Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! suppliait Kili en secouant le blessé.

- Je... Kili, je ne crois pas que tu devrais faire ça...

- Pourquoi il se réveille pas ?

- Il a reçu un coup sur la tête...

- Il est pas mort, hein ?

Kili pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Je... bien sûr que non... il bouge... il va... sûrement se réveiller... bientôt...

- Thorin ! Thorin !

Thorin n'était qu'étourdi. Au bout d'un instant, il grogna à nouveau et ses paupières battirent plusieurs fois.

- Mon oncle ! s'écria Fili au comble de la joie.

- Oh, Thorin ! sanglota Kili.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent au cou du prince avec un bel ensemble, tant et si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois pêle-mêle sur le sol.

- Holà… ne m'étouffez pas ! fit Thorin en essayant de se redresser, non sans difficulté avec ses neveux agrippés à lui. Qu'y a-t-il, Kili ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Je croyais que tu étais mort ! larmoya l'enfant.

- Il semble que non. Laissez-moi me lever, il y a plus confortable que ce sol de pierre.

- Tu nous as fait peur ! souffla Fili.

Thorin porta la main à sa nuque, puis à son front et grimaça.

- Saleté ! grogna-t-il.

Il jeta un regard lourd de rancoeur vers les hauteurs dont s'étaient détachées les pierres puis reprit ses esprits.

- Ecartez-vous de là, les garçons... Je n'aimerais pas qu'il vous arrive la même chose.

- On... ne risque pas de... la grotte ne va pas s'effondrer, hein ?

- Non.

Thorin était sûr de lui. Nul autre peuple, mieux que les nains, ne connait la roche et ses cavités.

- Ce sont des cailloux qui se sont détachés de la paroi, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de risque d'éboulement. N'ai pas peur.

Tous trois retournèrent s'asseoir autour de leur feu. D'un coup de dague, Thorin fendit le bas de sa tunique, en découpa une large bande et s'en servit pour se bander la tête, à seule fin d'arrêter le sang qui lui coulait à présent dans les yeux.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Fili, encore effrayé.

Thorin parut agacé et sur le point de faire une remarque acerbe mais, voyant les deux frimousses inquiètes de ses neveux qui le dévoraient des yeux, il ravala sa mauvaise humeur et leur sourit :

- Bien sûr que je vais bien, dit-il d'un ton affectueux. Puisque je suis avec vous ! Vous êtes de fameux petits hommes !

Les mines inquiètes s'évanouirent comme par enchantement et ce furent deux sourires immenses qui parurent soudain éclairer la grotte.


	4. Le revers de la médaille

**LE REVERS DE LA MEDAILLE**

Il régnait dans la pièce une agréable chaleur, due au bon feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Hormis le ronflement des flammes et les craquements du bois qui brûlait, l'on n'entendait que le crissement de la plume sur le parchemin. Puis, rompant le silence, il y eut un petit soupir. A peine plus qu'un souffle.

- Il est inutile de pleurnicher, Kili, avertit Thorin sans même lever les yeux.

Il continua à écrire.

La table de travail était placée en face de la cheminée, à côté de laquelle le jeune garçon se tenait debout, face au mur, depuis un temps qui lui paraissait déjà terriblement long (en réalité, il ne s'était pas encore écoulé plus d'une quinzaine de minutes). Derrière lui, devant le mur opposé, Fili tout comme lui se tenait debout et immobile.

A force de rester planté là sans remuer, Kili se sentait des fourmis dans les jambes. Il se dandina discrètement, se tortilla, étouffa de justesse un nouveau soupir. Il se demanda comment faisait son grand frère pour tenir, sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais émettre un son, sans jamais broncher. Fili était si fort ! pensa Kili avec admiration. Zut… Penser à lui avait été une mauvaise idée car du coup, le gamin fut dévoré d'envie de le regarder. Tout doucement, il tourna légèrement la tête, essayant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas pour lui permettre d'apercevoir son frère. En revanche...

- Kili ! fit sévèrement Thorin.

Le garçon se hâta de regarder à nouveau le mur, qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui ne présentait aucun intérêt de toute façon. Le pire, se disait-il, c'était que le crissement de la plume ne s'était pas interrompu ! Comment son oncle faisait-il donc pour tout remarquer sans jamais quitter des yeux ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Fili de son côté ne tenta pas de se retourner, il savait ce qui se passait. Il demeurait immobile mais ses jambes s'ankylosaient et surtout, il s'ennuyait à périr. C'était bien là la punition la plus idiote, la plus enquiquinante, la plus barbante qu'il connaissait !

Tout ça pour une simple blague, en plus. Dont l'idée lui était venue quelques jours plus tôt. Kili et lui avaient profité de ce que leur mère s'était absentée un moment aujourd'hui pour la mettre à exécution. Il s'agissait simplement de mélanger les parchemins entassés sur la table de travail de Thorin… enfin non, pas uniquement, en fait. Fili avait également remplacé l'encre par un mélange de sa composition, à base de brou de noix. Seulement voilà, Thorin était rentré beaucoup plus tôt que de coutume ! Les enfants ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver, mais il s'était encadré dans la porte alors que Fili, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, errait dans toute la pièce, les plumes de son oncle à la main, en cherchant un endroit où les dissimuler. Pendant ce temps-là, agenouillé sur la chaise (il était petit, pour ses 6 ans, mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il pousserait d'un coup et finirait par être plus grand que la moyenne), Kili s'en donnait à cœur joie, mêlant les piles de documents les unes aux autres.

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez, tous les deux ? avait demandé Thorin d'une voix qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Pris en flagrant délit ! Ca, ça n'était pas prévu. Pas prévu du tout. Les deux garçons s'étaient figés, l'un au milieu de la pièce, l'autre toujours perché sur la chaise de son oncle, une poignée de parchemins à la main.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose, Kili ? demanda froidement Thorin.

Le gamin avait hoché négativement la tête, incapable de trouver un mot. En deux enjambées, le prince s'était approché de la table pour constater l'étendue des dégâts et ses sourcils s'étaient rejoints en une ligne terriblement noire.

- C'était juste pour rire, avait soufflé Fili, incapable sur le coup de trouver autre chose.

Cela paraissait difficilement possible, mais les sourcils de Thorin s'étaient froncés encore davantage.

- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bref.

Il désignait le récipient qui avait contenu la fausse encre et que Fili avait abandonné sur le bord de la table, pensant l'emporter en partant.

- Euh… c'est…

- C'est pour écrire ! dit Kili.

- Je vois….

Thorin était un grand guerrier et sans nul doute un héros, mais l'ennui, pensait Fili, se morfondant face à son mur, c'était qu'il n'avait aucun, mais alors _aucun_ sens de l'humour !

Kili avait fourré ses mains dans ses poches et en triturait le fond, c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour s'occuper. Ses pieds fourmillaient et le démangeaient, c'était insupportable ! Il se mit à les frotter l'un contre l'autre, tour à tour. Et Fili qui avait assuré que l'aventure serait amusante ! Oui, ça avait bien commencé mais, pour le coup, ça n'avait vraiment plus rien de drôle ! L'enfant fit la moue. Après tout c'était l'idée de Fili, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas le seul à en supporter les conséquences, hein ? Oubliant sa propre participation à l'affaire, Kili se demanda si Thorin le savait. Non, sans doute pas puisqu'il l'avait puni aussi. Peut-être faudrait-il le lui dire ? Le gamin hésitait à proclamer son innocence (imaginaire), partagé entre son désir de voir mettre un terme à sa pénitence et sa réticence à accabler son grand frère.

Fili soupira à son tour, sauf que lui poussa un soupir intérieur que nul n'entendit puis, histoire de changer de position, se croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

Juste à ce moment, l'on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit Thorin, toujours sans lever la tête.

Les garçons entendirent la porte s'ouvrir puis une voix féminine s'élever :

- Tu es encore là ? Sais-tu où se trouvent les...

Dis s'interrompit brusquement en avisant ses fils, dont l'attitude et la position étaient sans équivoque. Sa voix était tout à coup beaucoup moins cordiale lorsqu'elle poursuivit :

- Allons bon ! Qu'ont-ils encore fait ?!

Thorin n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car Kili, plein d'espoir, se tourna aussitôt vers sa mère, espérant qu'elle allait intervenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce faisant, ce fut le regard de son oncle qu'il croisa... et cela le convainquit aussitôt de reprendre sans murmurer sa position initiale !

Dis soupira. Sans se cacher, elle. Par principe, elle ne faisait jamais de réflexion à son frère devant ses enfants. Ni devant quiconque, d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de s'opposer à lui, elle le faisait en privé. S'assurant d'un regard que ses garçons regardaient toujours droit devant eux, elle leva les yeux au ciel et adressa à Thorin une question muette. A laquelle il répondit en levant deux doigts. Dis grimaça mais ce fut d'un ton égal qu'elle dit, d'une manière très naturelle :

- Tâche de me les renvoyer avant demain matin.

Puis elle s'en alla.

Kili faillit pousser un gémissement d'horreur ! _Demain matin_ ! Ils n'allaient quand même pas rester là toute la nuit ?! Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, comment pouvait-il espérer tenir le coup ?! D'ailleurs, cela faisait au moins… au moins… cela faisait déjà des _heures_ _et des heures_ ! qu'ils étaient là, il en était sûr ! Il se dandina de plus belle, le moral au fond des bottes.

Fili essayait de passer le temps et d'oublier l'inconfort de la situation en pensant à quelque chose de drôle. Il y réussit un peu trop bien, en se remémorant la cabriole spectaculaire de Burli quelques jours plus tôt. Ah ! Ah ! Aussi, s'il n'avait pas été ivre, il aurait regardé où il mettait ses pieds et ne serait pas tombé. N'empêche, de quelle magnifique figure acrobatique les avait-il tous régalés ! Là-dessus Fili se hâta de porter sa main à sa bouche, parce qu'il avait été à un cheveu de rire tout haut. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont il n'avait pas envie, c'était que Thorin prolonge la punition ! Ca, ça n'aurait rien, mais alors rien de drôle ! Il entendit son oncle bouger : sans doute alerté par son mouvement, il devait s'être retourné pour regarder ce qui se passait. Fili fut content qu'il ne puisse voir son visage et s'efforça de se tenir aussi droit et immobile qu'un arbre dans la forêt, les bras sagement rangés le long du corps.

Kili faisait alternativement passer son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre pour les dégourdir. Chaque minute passait avec une lenteur extrême et même le silence lui pesait. Ce n'était pas possible, plongé dans ses écritures son oncle avait dû oublier qu'ils étaient là ! N'y tenant plus, prenant bien garde de ne pas tourner la tête, l'enfant chuchota :

- Thorin….

- Non, Kili, fut la réponse, brève, toujours accompagnée du crissement exaspérant de la plume.

Fili commençait à détester cordialement ce maudit mur, juste parce qu'il devait rester là à le regarder. Non mais c'est vrai ! Qu'y a-t-il de plus inintéressant qu'un mur ? Un autre mur, peut-être ? ironisa intérieurement le garçon. Faudrait voir… Il devrait suggérer à Thorin de leur permettre d'intervertir leurs places, à Kili et lui… histoire de vérifier ! Naturellement, Fili savait parfaitement qu'il ne se risquerait jamais à proposer cela à son oncle, ni aujourd'hui ni un autre jour, mais il fallait bien passer le temps ! Bon, sérieusement, il allait les obliger à rester là encore longtemps ?

Thorin cessa d'écrire, reposa doucement sa plume et leva les yeux vers Kili. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Le gamin se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre et, même de là où il se trouvait, son oncle voyait que sans oser tourner franchement la tête, il jetait constamment des regards furtifs de droite et de gauche, soit dans l'espoir de tromper l'ennui soit, qui sait ? Au cas où une miraculeuse échappatoire lui serait subitement apparue.

Sans bruit, Thorin pivota sur lui-même pour regarder Fili. Ce dernier se tenait très droit, sa chevelure blonde, étalée sur ses épaules, renvoyant les lueurs chatoyantes du feu. Digne et fier, il supportait sa punition sans broncher et attendait, stoïque, le mot qui le libèrerait. Thorin sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir. Il savait que Fili ne lui obéissait ni par peur, ni même par devoir, mais par amour et par respect, parce qu'il lui reconnaissait, en toute simplicité, le droit de les aimer, son frère et lui, comme celui de les réprimander s'il estimait devoir le faire. Et en dépit de tout son orgueil, Thorin se sentait parfois humblement reconnaissant d'un tel présent. - Vous pouvez y aller, les garçons, dit-il d'un ton calme.

Fili se détourna calmement du mur, la tête haute, tandis que Kili, avec un cri de joie, bondissait vers lui comme un cabri.

- Allez, dit Thorin. Votre mère vous attend.

Il les regarda sortir, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis ses pensées revinrent à Fili. Fili avait l'étoffe d'un très grand roi, c'était chaque jour plus évident. A ceci près qu'il lui manquerait toujours l'essentiel : un royaume.

Thorin se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée. Cela faisait un peu plus de quatre ans maintenant qu'ils s'étaient tous installés dans les Montagnes Bleues. Le village qu'ils avaient construit dans un premier temps avait peu à peu été démoli et les matériaux récupérés à mesure que les nains s'installaient dans les galeries et les salles qu'ils avaient patiemment creusées dans le ventre de la montagne (bien que les travaux se poursuivent toujours). Ils avaient à présent un nouveau foyer et, même s'il fallait encore travailler pour les hommes, Thorin, assisté de Balin qui était aussi sage qu'avisé, avait commencé à nouer des relations commerciales ici et là qui à terme leur permettraient, à tous, de prospérer par eux-mêmes.

Certes, le travail accompli était plus que satisfaisant. Mais tout de même. Que pouvait espérer Fili de l'avenir ? Un jour, il prendrait la tête de leur peuple, oui, bien sûr, mais encore ? Il serait donc condamné à arbitrer des conflits et veiller sur le commerce ? Les Montagnes Bleues ne recelaient pas beaucoup de richesses, dans leurs entrailles. Les nains avaient découvert quelques filons d'argent, certes, c'était même la base de leur prospérité renaissante ! Mais rien, rien qui s'approche un tant soit peu des splendeurs et des richesses d'Erebor. Vraiment, Fili méritait mieux.

Hélas, pour l'heure Thorin n'était guère en mesure de le lui offrir !

Avec un soupir, il se rapprocha de sa table de travail et grinça des dents en voyant le désordre qu'avaient mis les garçons dans ses parchemins. Fichus gamins ! Mais bah... au fond, c'était bon de les voir si débordants de vie et toujours partants pour de nouvelles "aventures". Pas de tout repos, certes. Il semblait toujours qu'une nouvelle catastrophe était sur le point de devoir se produire. Fili avait une imagination débordante et Kili... eh bien, Kili semblait s'ingénier à se fourrer dans des situations impossibles ! Thorin avait parfois l'impression de vivre en permanence sur le bord d'un volcan prêt à exploser. Cependant, il fallait le reconnaître : ces deux diablotins étaient devenus le centre de son existence et c'était bien souvent, au cours des difficiles années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis le massacre de la Moria, qu'il avait puisé dans leur présence la force et le courage d'aller de l'avant.

Toute médaille a son revers, après tout.


	5. Les souterrains

**LES SOUTERRAINS**

Kili s'ennuyait. Son grand frère était retenu au lit par un mauvais refroidissement et s'était endormi. Fili malade, on aurait tout vu ! Mais aussi, il l'avait bien cherché : s'il n'avait pas joué avec ses amis à qui-ira-le-plus-loin et qui-tiendra-le-plus-longtemps, chacun ôtant ses vêtements les uns après les autres dans la neige qui recouvrait les Montagnes Bleues, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! D'autant que Fili n'aimait pas perdre et qu'il avait donc fini pieds nus et torse nu, claquant des dents, refusant de céder le premier. Il était rentré bleu de froid et avait mis des heures à se réchauffer. Sans surprise, au matin il était brûlant de fièvre et toussait à fendre l'âme tandis que ses poumons sifflaient et grondaient. Certes, les nains sont incroyablement résistants à la chaleur comme à la froidure, mais il y a des limites à tout et puis, après tout, Fili n'avait que 12 ans ! Il s'était bien gardé de se vanter de ses exploits auprès des adultes, naturellement, et Kili de son côté avait su tenir sa langue. Il avait beau n'avoir que 7 ans, il savait se taire quand il le fallait.

En attendant, Fili dormait et Kili ne savait pas comment s'occuper. Dis et Thorin étaient pris par leurs occupations quotidiennes et même ses amis paraissaient tous avoir disparu ! Bref, le jeune garçon s'ennuyait ferme et déambulait, morose et sans but, dans les galeries occupées par les nains au sein des montagnes. Personne ne prêtait attention à lui et le petit nain sentait sa mauvaise humeur croître dans les mêmes proportions que son désœuvrement. L'idée lui vint d'aller jusqu'aux écuries voir les poneys. Il traînait donc ses pieds, sans enthousiasme, dans cette direction lorsqu'il vit passer Balin dans une galerie perpendiculaire à celle qu'il suivait lui-même, une dizaine de mètres devant lui. Kili trottina aussitôt dans l'espoir de rattraper le vieux nain : Balin pourrait lui raconter une histoire, il en connaissait tant ! Le temps que l'enfant parvienne à l'intersection, il ne vit plus personne mais n'en poursuivit pas moins. Il franchit un coude et n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir Balin prendre une autre galerie un peu plus loin. Et là, l'intérêt du jeune garçon s'éveilla soudain : le conseiller de son oncle prenait la direction des souterrains ! C'était un réseau de galeries non habitées et non utilisées, taillées aux niveaux les plus bas de la cité naine. Elles étaient supposées servir en cas d'attaque pour mettre en sécurité les femmes et les enfants, d'autant qu'elles menaient à des sorties secrètes vers l'extérieur. Cependant, par sécurité au cas où un étranger, voire un ennemi, aurait découvert par hasard l'une de ces entrées, les souterrains formaient un dédale compliqué dont il fallait connaître le secret pour ne pas s'y perdre. Pour cette raison, il était interdit aux enfants de s'y rendre sans être accompagnés (Fili y était allé une fois cependant, en prenant soin toutefois de laisser des marques à intervalles réguliers, avec un morceau de charbon de bois, afin de retrouver son chemin. Ces marques avaient ensuite beaucoup fait parler les adultes qui les avaient vues. Ils s'étaient bien doutés de ce qu'elles impliquaient mais n'avaient jamais découvert qui en était à l'origine).

Kili quant à lui pensa tout bêtement que s'il suivait Balin en ce jour d'ennui, il ne pourrait pas se perdre. Il accéléra l'allure et croisa une naine qui l'interpella :

- Où vas-tu comme ça, toi ?

- Je dois dire quelque chose à Balin, cria Kili sans même se retourner.

Puis il s'engouffra dans la galerie qu'il avait vue prendre à son « guide » et, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, il atteignit l'escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la terre. Le cœur battant d'excitation, Kili s'y engagea, les yeux fixés sur le point lumineux de la torche dont Balin s'était muni, car les souterrains étant inoccupés ils n'étaient pas éclairés. Kili n'y songea pas, ou plutôt se dit que se munir lui-même d'une torche était inutile puisque Balin avait de la lumière.

Etouffant le bruit de ses pas pour ne pas donner l'alerte à celui qu'il suivait (c'était bien plus amusant ainsi ! Lui demander simplement à l'accompagner aurait ôté tout son sel à l'aventure), Kili se glissa de marche en marche. Il était d'autant plus excité que, dorénavant, il serait sur un pied d'égalité avec Fili. Il pourrait lui dire que, lui aussi, il avait été dans les souterrains !

L'escalier était immense et à mesure que l'on descendait, l'air se faisait plus froid et les marches, ainsi que les parois, portaient des traces d'humidité. Kili suivait toujours la torche de Balin, étoile orangée au cœur des ténèbres, mais il manqua tomber lorsqu'il arriva à la dernière marche, parce que dans le noir il n'avait pas vu que c'était désormais un sol plat qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Balin avait peut-être trente mètres d'avance et la lumière qu'il portait n'éclairait pas si loin, aussi Kili fut-il un peu déçu, car il ne pouvait rien voir de ce qui l'entourait. Il n'en continua pas moins à avancer, suivant la paroi du bout des doigts pour se guider (incroyable ce que, dans le noir, on perdrait vite le sens de l'équilibre) et toujours en s'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit car, au moment où il avait trébuché, il avait vu que Balin se retournait. Il était donc demeuré immobile en retenant son souffle jusqu'à ce que le vieillard reprenne sa marche. Heureusement, le sol était relativement égal et, par ailleurs, les nains sont accoutumés à se déplacer dans des galeries de roche. Le jeune garçon pouvait donc marcher sans difficulté tout en étouffant au mieux le bruit de ses pas.

L'enfant se demandait s'il se rendait à l'une des issues cachées dont il connaissait l'existence sans en connaître les emplacements : il s'imaginait déjà révéler à son frère et aux copains qu'il détenait un tel secret !

L'un suivant l'autre, Balin et Kili progressèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes et puis, soudain, il arriva quelque chose à quoi le jeune garçon n'avait pas songé un seul instant : Balin tourna sur la droite dans un couloir adjacent et la torche disparut. Les ténèbres opaques, totales, engloutirent l'enfant dont le cœur battit bien plus vite. Cependant, il se dit que ce n'était pas grave : continuant à suivre la paroi des doigts, il s'efforça d'accélérer l'allure pour parvenir à l'intersection. Et là, se disait-il, il retrouverait le point lumineux qui le guidait, tout simplement. A ceci près que lorsqu'en effet il sentit le vide sous ses doigts et plongea ardemment son regard dans l'ouverture qui s'ouvrait sur sa droite, il ne vit rien. Et pour cause, car ce n'était pas le bon couloir. Celui qu'avait emprunté Balin s'ouvrait à dix mètres de celui devant lequel Kili, soudain effrayé, demeurait immobile.

Opiniâtre comme le sont tous les nains, il ne se découragea pas et, quoiqu'en hésitant, s'enfonça dans cette nouvelle ouverture, l'oreille tendue pour essayer d'entendre le bruit des pas de celui qu'il suivait. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne le retrouverait pas, il décida que le jeu avait suffisamment duré !

- Balin ! Balin ! appela-t-il.

Il était malheureusement bien trop tard : Balin était loin et l'épaisseur du roc étouffait la petite voix fluette. Les mains moites de frayeur, Kili décida de faire demi-tour : sortir du couloir, prendre à gauche et… ensuite tout droit… jusqu'aux escaliers… ce serait déplaisant, dans le noir total, mais il n'était pas loin, n'est-ce pas ? La peur au ventre, son cœur carillonnant jusque dans ses oreilles, l'enfant s'efforçait de se rassurer tandis que sa respiration haletante meublait seule le silence. Cela paraissait simple… il ignorait seulement combien les ténèbres totales vous font perdre très rapidement tout repère !

Il marcha à tâtons, sentant sa peur monter sans arrêt, espérant à chaque instant rencontrer au bout de son pied la première marche des escaliers. Ce qui n'avait aucune chance d'arriver car il allait dans la mauvaise direction. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était bel et bien perdu, seul dans l'obscurité épaisse, il s'arrêta. Terriblement oppressé, il essaya de crier :

- Au secours ! Au secours, je suis là ! Je suis perdu !

Mais seul un coassement franchit ses lèvres.

Les ténèbres lui paraissaient palpables, à présent. C'était comme une multitude d'épais voiles de velours noir l'enserrant de toute part. Ce n'était pas l'obscurité, c'était les TENEBRES absolues ! Si denses et si épaisses que Kili eut presque l'impression qu'elles s'enroulaient autour de lui pour le paralyser, qu'elles envahissaient jusqu'à sa bouche et ses narines.

- S'il vous plaît ! chuchota-t-il encore. Au secours !

Il ne se découragea pas et continua à avancer, une main posée sur le mur pour se guider, malgré la peur qui le taraudait.

Combien de temps se passa-t-il alors ? Sans doute beaucoup moins que ce qu'il parut à l'enfant, terrorisé, qui eut l'impression qu'il s'écoulait des jours entiers. Comme s'il avait passé toute sa jeune vie à se traîner dans le noir absolu, tremblant de peur autant que de froid.

Finalement, épuisé et désespéré, Kili finit par se laisser tomber sur le sol, le dos à la paroi. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux avant d'y poser son front. Il était tellement fatigué, terrifié et oppressé qu'il ne pouvait même pas pleurer. Il devait s'être perdu si loin et si profondément, pensait-il, accablé, que jamais, jamais personne ne le retrouverait. Il était persuadé d'avoir marché des heures et des heures, qui sait à quelle profondeur il était descendu ? (en réalité, il avait constamment tourné en rond, mais il l'ignorait). Puis, il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas des monstres dans ces profondeurs inexplorées. C'était ce que racontaient les histoires, en tous cas : des gobelins, des balrogs, quoi d'autre encore ? Un premier sanglot lui déchira la poitrine, sec et râpeux, sans une larme. Sa détresse était si grande qu'il aurait, finalement, accueilli un tel monstre avec soulagement : cela aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'avoir à mourir de faim et de soif, seul dans les ténèbres ! Jamais il ne reverrait la lumière, ni les siens ! Un nouveau sanglot le secoua.

Kili perdit alors toute notion du temps. Il était plongé dans une sorte de torpeur douloureuse, la fatigue et la détresse le submergeant à parts égales. Il n'entendit pas tout de suite les appels. Il lui fallut un moment pour sortir de son engourdissement et se rendre compte qu'il percevait autre chose que le bruit des gouttes d'eau dans le noir. Ensuite, son coeur battant soudain très vite, il dut se persuader que c'était bien des voix de nains :

- ...lii ! Kiiliii !

Plusieurs voix. Lointaines.

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était trop terrifié, sa gorge était trop nouée. Il ne put que chuinter désespérément :

- Je suis là...

Les appels cependant se rapprochaient, venant de plusieurs directions. L'enfant faisait des efforts pour crier, en vain. Enfin, il aperçut au loin un point lumineux se détachant sur la masse opaque des ténèbres. Une torche ! Non, deux !

- Ohéééé ! cria t-on encore. Ohé !

Soudain, une nouvelle vague de terreur submergea l'enfant : ils allaient s'en aller, c'était sûr. Comme Balin tout à l'heure, ils allaient s'en aller, disparaître dans le noir, le laissant seul. Il _devait_ absolument les alerter !

- Au secours ! murmura-t-il avec peine.

Sa voix lui refusait décidément tout service. Il lui semblait qu'une main invisible lui serrait la gorge et l'empêchait tant de parler que de respirer.

Alors, il se mit à frapper du plat de la main contre la paroi : tap ! tap ! tap ! C'était peu, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, même pas se lever et essayer de s'approcher des torches, il était totalement ankylosé par le froid et la peur.

- Ohéé ! Ooohééé ! continuaient les voix. Kiiiili !

- Tais-toi un moment. Tu n'entends rien ? On dirait des pas ?

- KILIII !

Les torches se rapprochaient. L'enfant sentait la paume de sa main devenir insensible mais il continuait à taper.

- Je suis là, je suis là ! couina-t-il misérablement.

- Par Mahal ! s'exclama une voix. Regarde, je crois qu'on l'a trouvé ! Là-bas !

Les torches se rapprochèrent encore, blessant les yeux de l'enfant trop accoutumés à l'obscurité.

- Eh bien ! reprit la voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas quand on t'appelle ?

Il y avait cependant du soulagement dans le ton employé. Kili quant à lui, les yeux plissés pour se protéger de la luminosité, avait laissé retomber sa main et ne pouvait plus émettre un seul son. Même pas un murmure.

- Préviens Thorin, dit l'un des deux nains. Il ne bouge pas, il s'est sans doute fait du mal...

L'une des torches s'éloigna. L'autre nain, dans lequel Kili finit par reconnaître Gloïn, s'approcha de lui.

- Enfin ! dit-il d'un ton bourru. Voilà des heures que l'on est à ta recherche ! Es-tu blessé ?

Il se rendit compte que la lumière agressait les yeux de l'enfant et déposa sa torche à terre, derrière lui. Puis il prit la main de Kili dans la sienne.

- Tu es glacé ! Rien d'étonnant, d'ailleurs. Voyons, mon petit, parle-moi. Tu me reconnais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il continua ainsi, essayant sans résultat d'obtenir une réaction quelconque : Kili était en état de choc. Enfin, de nouveaux pas, précipités cette fois, ce firent entendre et l'enfant entendit une voix merveilleusement familière, merveilleusement rassurante, qui lui coula dans l'oreille comme un miel particulièrement suave :

- Loué soit Mahal ! Je commençais à désespérer !

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, dit Gloïn en se redressant. Il n'a pas dit un mot, pas fait un geste. Il ne répondait même pas quand on l'appelait. Pourtant, il a réussi à se signaler en faisant un peu de bruit...

Thorin lui tendit sa torche, se pencha et enleva l'enfant dans ses bras vigoureux.

- Kili ! Tout va bien, maintenant. Tu m'entends ?

Pour toute réponse, le petit noua ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui puis enfouit son visage contre son épaule. Toujours sans émettre un son.

- Tu es gelé ! bougonna Thorin. Allons, sortons d'ici. On va déjà te mettre au chaud, après ça ira mieux. Prévenez les autres qu'il est retrouvé, ajouta-t-il pour ses compagnons.

Soutenant son neveu d'un bras, il reprit sa torche et prit la direction de la sortie. Kili ne bougeait pas, mais il se laissait bercer par le pas de son oncle et sentait, doucement, très doucement, la chape de détresse qui pesait sur lui glisser de ses épaules. Quant à Thorin, il sentait le coeur de l'enfant battre violemment contre le sien et il comprit que Kili était trop terrorisé et trop choqué pour le moment pour avoir la moindre réaction.

- Tout va bien, lui répéta t-il à l'oreille. Tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur. C'est terminé.

Pour toute réponse, le petit noua ses bras encore plus serrés autour de son cou.

- Eh là ! Doucement, Kili. Laisse-moi respirer.

Il continua à murmurer des mots de réconfort tout en commençant à escalader les escaliers qui menaient aux souterrains et atteignit enfin les parties éclairées des cavernes. Il abandonna sa torche et poursuivit son chemin. Kili commença à trembler avec violence, si fort que même ses dents s'entrechoquaient.

- Là, là ! fit Thorin. C'est fini, Kili, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Un gémissement terrifié s'échappa de la poitrine de l'enfant.

- J'ai... j'ai cru que j'allais mourir... qu'on ne me retrouverait jamais...

C'était à peine un chuchotement, encore entrecoupé, mais au moins c'étaient des mots !

- Mais nous t'avons retrouvé, et tu ne vas pas mourir, répondit Thorin.

Il était parvenu à destination.

- Dis ?

Mais il n'y avait personne. Sans doute la princesse s'étaient-elle jointe aux recherches. Elle ne tarderait pas à apprendre que Kili était retrouvé et à revenir. Thorin s'approcha de la cheminée, dans laquelle pendait une marmite, et entreprit de se défaire de son fardeau vivant.

- Allons, lâche-moi, Kili. Tu vas te mettre au chaud près du feu et boire un bol de soupe, cela te requinquera un peu.

Pour toute réponse, le petit resserra l'étreinte de ses bras et de ses jambes et gémit à nouveau.

- Kili !

- Non, je veux rester avec toi ! geignit le gamin. Ne me laisse pas tout seul !

- Allons, allons ! Du calme. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul. Et puis tu es à la maison, maintenant, tu ne crains plus rien.

Mais Kili ne fit que se serrer davantage contre lui. Avec un soupir, le prince nain s'assit devant la cheminée et berça doucement l'enfant, attendant que celui-ci se calme. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda :

- Alors, tu ne la veux pas, cette soupe ?

A son grand soulagement, il sentit l'étreinte se desserrer doucement et put asseoir l'enfant sur ses genoux. Mais Kili demeura blotti contre lui, le visage toujours enfoui dans ses vêtements, agrippé de toutes ses forces à sa tunique, comme lorsqu'il était tout petit et que, craignant une réprimande, il s'accrochait ainsi à lui. Thorin continua donc à lui parler, doucement, sans trop se soucier de ce qu'il disait, sentant le corps contracté se détendre peu à peu. Enfin vinrent les larmes. Comme un barrage qui cède brusquement, Kili se mit à sangloter comme si son cœur se brisait, comme si jamais il ne pourrait s'arrêter.

- Allons bon ! grommela Thorin.

Mais il était conscient que cette étape était nécessaire, que Kili se libérait ainsi de la terreur qu'il avait éprouvé. Aussi le laissa-t-il pleurer tout son saoul, se bornant à le tenir contre lui, sans rien dire, en caressant doucement la chevelure brune, jusqu'à ce que peu à peu les sanglots s'apaisent d'eux-mêmes.

- Bon ! dit-il. Ta mère ne va pas tarder. Mouche-toi, Kili. Pas sur moi, garnement ! Essaie de te rendre un peu présentable, hein ? Inutile de lui faire peur, elle aura eu assez d'émotions comme ça aujourd'hui.

Kili renifla, s'essuya les yeux, se moucha. Enfin, timidement, il leva les yeux vers son oncle et demanda :

- Tu es fâché ?

- Non... oui... enfin... je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé, sacripant, mais il faudra quand même que tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais tout seul et sans lumière dans ces souterrains !

Thorin fronça les sourcils :

- ... dans lesquels il me semble me souvenir vous avoir interdit d'aller seuls, précisément...

- J'étais pas seul ! protesta Kili.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! s'affola le prince, se demandant si un autre gamin, dont l'absence n'aurait pas encore été signalée, ne continuait pas à errer dans le noir.

- Je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai suivi Balin. Je voulais voir... les souterrains. Mais il a tourné et... et il a fait noir et...

Un violent frisson secoua le corps de l'enfant.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas appelé ?

- J'y ai pas pensé... pas tout de suite.

- Une belle ânerie que tu as encore inventée ! le gronda Thorin. Tu n'en feras jamais de meilleures ! Je me demande parfois ce que tu as dans la tête, Kili ! Te rends-tu compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Derna ne t'avait pas croisé et ne t'avait pas vu filer dans cette direction ? Il aurait pu se passer du temps avant qu'on commence à te chercher là-dessous !

L'enfant renifla encore et de nouvelles larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

- Allons, ne pleure plus. Tout est bien qui finit bien. Mais essaie donc de réfléchir un peu avant d'agir, dorénavant ! Ca t'évitera peut-être de te retrouver dans des situations pareilles. Fili m'en a déjà fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais alors toi, tu bats des records !

- Pardon, murmura le petit.

- Tu es pardonné, bougonna Thorin. Encore que tu mériterais que je te tire les oreilles ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix grondeuse, qu'il démentit en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux de l'enfant. Enfin, n'en parlons plus. Nous t'avons retrouvé, c'est le principal.

Sans transition, un sourire encore timide apparut sur la petite frimousse chiffonnée :

- Je t'aime, mon oncle !

Et Kili noua à nouveau ses deux bras autour du cou de Thorin, finissant sans y penser d'essuyer son nez dans sa barbe en l'embrassant.

- Oui, oui, marmonna le prince nain, attendri malgré lui. Moi aussi je vous aime, mais vous me ferez damner avec vos bêtises ! Si j'attrape des cheveux gris avant l'heure, ce sera à vous que je le devrais !

- Tes cheveux sont noirs ! répondit Kili, très sérieusement, en regardant la longue tignasse de son oncle.

- Entre ton frère et toi, grogna Thorin histoire d'avoir le dernier mot, ça ne saurait durer !


	6. L'escapade

**Note**** :**** "Tempête sous un crâne"... à l'heure actuelle, j'ai renoncé à poster deux chapitres écrits, que je trouvais disons pas trop réussis, un peu courts, peut-être un peu trop... ou un peu pas assez... enfin, voilà, des chapitres dont je craignais qu'ils ennuient le lecteur. Je les réinsèrerai peut-être à leur place plus tard, on verra. **

**Apparemment il y a un certain nombre de personnes qui suivent cette fic (et j'en suis ravie) mais très, très peu la commentent, si bien que je ne sais pas trop où je vais... Je préfère repréciser : il ne s'agit pas d'un catalogue de toutes les bêtises qu'ont pu faire Fili et Kili, mais une rétrospective d'une époque où tout semblait encore possible et où tous nos héros vivaient, finalement, plutôt heureux malgré les aléas du quotidien. **

**Du coup, je me relis et je me demande à quoi rime ce que j'ai écrit... tant pis, je laisse ! Bien à vous et bonne lecture. **

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

**L'ESCAPADE**

- Filiiii ! Regarde-moi !

- Ouais, je te vois, je te vois ! Arrête de faire l'idiot. Viens, allons voir ce qu'il y a plus loin.

Le petit dégringola agilement de l'énorme rocher qu'il avait escaladé et sur lequel il paradait fièrement pour rejoindre son frère aîné en trottinant.

C'était une magnifique journée d'été, le soleil brillait haut dans un ciel sans nuage, une brise légère jouait par moment dans les cheveux des deux garçons et les rafraîchissait au passage, et l'aventure qui se présentait à eux les émoustillait au plus haut point. Surtout qu'il s'y mêlait un capiteux parfum d'interdit !

Cette escapade, les deux frères l'avaient préparée en secret plusieurs jours durant. Ce matin-là, levés très tôt, ils s'étaient coulés comme des ombres hors des cavernes des Montagnes Bleues dans lesquels s'était établi leur peuple après avoir été chassé d'Erebor par le dragon Smaug. Ils avaient pour cela profité du court moment où les deux nains qui étaient en permanence de faction à l'entrée du royaume souterrain faisaient rapidement leur rapport (rien à signaler) à ceux qui allaient prendre leur relève. Traditionnellement, ceux qui quittaient leur poste et ceux qui venaient le prendre buvaient ensemble une choppe de bière avant de se séparer. Fili et Kili avaient mis à profit leur inattention momentanée pour prendre la clef des champs.

Leur but était une longue faille de la montagne aux parois très escarpées, étroite comme un ravin, ou un canyon, qu'ils avaient envie d'explorer depuis longtemps. Qu'y avait-il de si particulier là-dedans ? Rien... rien que des cailloux et des rochers, de toutes formes et de toutes tailles, formant une sorte de dédale minéral... parfois une source d'eau limpide... rien de plus. La perspective de toute une journée en plein air était cependant grisante pour deux jeunes nains accoutumés à leurs cavernes, et puis, à leurs yeux, le canyon de Rugapar était un magnifique terrain d'aventures et de jeux. Bien sûr on leur avait mille fois dit qu'il n'y avait rien dans ce ravin, mais leur imagination fertile leur permettait d'inventer tout le contraire : il y avait tant de rochers ici qu'il n'était pas difficile de se raconter que quelque chose d'extraordinaire se dissimulait derrière l'un d'eux.

C'était d'autant plus excitant qu'ils avaient l'interdiction d'y venir ! D'une part parce que les accès étaient rares et difficiles : les parois abruptes étaient impossibles à escalader. Les nains en fait ne connaissaient qu'un seul endroit pour descendre au fond du ravin et en sortir, une sorte de sentier de chèvre raide et caillouteux, à peine tracé, plutôt difficile. Il fallait faire très attention à ne pas glisser ou se tordre une cheville et, pour les deux enfants, cela avait déjà eu le goût du danger et de l'aventure (Kili était tombé une fois, mais sans se faire grand mal, il s'était un peu écorché la main, rien de bien grave). Toutefois, ce qui rendait le canyon particulièrement dangereux, bien plus que le sentier qui y menait, c'était son étroitesse et sa situation particulière : en cas d'orage ou de forte pluie, il se transformait en un torrent furieux. Et comme il était impossible d'en sortir autrement que par le sentier...

Les deux jeunes aventuriers n'avaient pas choisi leur jour au hasard, pour venir ici : Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, leur oncle, le chef de la nation naine d'Erebor, recevait en ce moment ses cousins des Monts de Fer, qui devaient repartir le jour même. Cela donnerait lieu à d'interminables discussions et réceptions auxquels tous les notables participeraient et personne, pas même leur mère, ne songerait à eux avant le soir. En ne les voyant pas le matin, Dis penserait qu'ils étaient avec leurs camarades de jeux. Et d'ici au repas du soir, ils seraient rentrés, ni vus, ni connus. Ils en riaient tous les deux, fiers d'avoir mis au point un tel plan, insouciants comme ont peu l'être à 8 et 13 ans. Comme cela arrive à tous les enfants, ils se sentaient libres et forts, bien plus futés que les adultes si faciles à abuser, et ils riaient et plaisantaient en s'enfonçant dans le canyon, chahutant à qui mieux mieux.

La matinée passa vite. Les deux garçons s'enfonçaient toujours plus avant dans le ravin, qui s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, escaladant les rochers, jouant à cache-cache... Lorsque le soleil atteignit son zénith, ils firent une pause à l'ombre d'un énorme bloc de pierre et déballèrent les vivres qu'ils avaient emportés, du pain, de la viande froide et une gourde pleine d'eau. Ils se restaurèrent gaiement puis Fili dit avec quelques regrets :

- Il va falloir faire demi-tour, Kili. Le temps qu'on revienne au sentier et qu'on remonte...

Le petit fit la moue.

- Je suis fatigué ! ronchonna-t-il.

En fait, il s'amusait comme un roi et n'avait pas envie de voir l'aventure finir si tôt, d'autant qu'il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte que plusieurs heures allaient être nécessaires pour revenir sur leurs pas.

- Eh bien, on va se reposer un peu, dit Fili, conciliant. Mais après, il faudra y aller : il faut être rentrés avant le coucher du soleil, parce que si Mère et Thorin s'aperçoivent de quelque chose...

Kili parut un peu inquiet. Mais son insouciance et sa bonne humeur naturelles reprirent vite le dessus. Tandis qu'il restait là à reposer ses petites jambes effectivement fatiguées par la longue course du matin, Fili, incapable de tenir en place, furetait dans les rochers avoisinants.

Le cadet entendit soudain sa voix, pleine d'enthousiasme :

- Ooh ! Kili ! Viens voir !

Le petit oublia aussitôt sa fatigue : il y avait dans le ton, les paroles et la voix de son frère de merveilleuses perspectives ! Il sauta sur ses pieds.

- Tu es où ?

- Ici ! Viens voir, c'est... fantastique !

Kili s'orienta, appela plusieurs fois, finalement, guidé par la voix de son frère, parvint à le rejoindre après avoir escaladé un gros rocher rond sur lequel il glissa plusieurs fois avant de parvenir au sommet.

Là, presque à plat ventre sur le roc blanc chauffé par le soleil, l'enfant ouvrit grand les yeux et laissa fuser un : "Oooooh !" émerveillé.

Une cascatelle tombait en chantonnant de la paroi rocheuse, emplissant de ses eaux cristallines une petite cuvette de rocher de quelque mètres de diamètre, chauffée par le soleil et étincelant de mille reflets enchanteurs.

Kili eut tôt fait de se laisser glisser de son rocher et, très excité, s'exclama :

- On va se baigner ? Fili, Fili, on y va ? Dis, Fili !

- Oui, dit l'aîné, partagé entre la conscience du temps restant et l'envie.

Cette dernière l'emporta très vite. Les deux frères se déshabillèrent et, nus comme au jour de leur naissance, se précipitèrent en riant dans les eaux claires, délicieusement fraîches sans être glacées tant le peu de profondeur était réchauffé par les ardents rayons du soleil.

Au fond du bassin, là où la cascatelle tombait de la paroi, il y avait un creux bien plus profond où l'eau, d'une étincelante couleur verte, était plus froide.

Les deux garçons y plongèrent du haut des rochers à n'en plus pouvoir, allant ensuite se réchauffer soit dans la partie tiède du bassin soit en s'allongeant un moment sur les rochers, au brûlant soleil de l'après-midi.

Ils s'amusèrent tant et si bien qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Même Fili était certain qu'ils n'étaient là que depuis une heure au plus lorsque, émergeant de l'eau froide sous la cascade, rejetant ses cheveux blonds en arrière dans un grand éclat de rire, il s'aperçut avec horreur que le soleil, devenu une boule orangée, effleurait de façon inquiétante les hautes parois du défilé.

- Oh bon sang ! cria-t-il, horrifié. Kili ! Le soleil se couche !

Kili, très occupé à construire un mini barrage de petites pierres rondes, leva brusquement la tête et prit soudain un air chagrin :

- Il faut rentrer ? Oh, Fili ! On ne peut pas rester un petit peu ?

Mais Fili, affolé, gagnait la rive aussi vite qu'il lui était possible :

- Bon sang, Kili ! Le temps qu'on retrouve le sentier pour monter, il fera nuit ! Il faut refaire tout le chemin de ce matin !

Soudain inquiet, son petit frère leva sa frimousse vers le ciel, puis vers les quatre coins cardinaux, comme pour se convaincre que tout cela n'était pas si grave qu'il y paraissait.

Fili était en train de se hisser sur la berge et se ruait sur ses vêtements, qu'il enfilait tant bien que mal sans prendre la peine de se sécher.

- Oh là là ! gémit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on va prendre ! Dépêche-toi, Kili !

L'interpellé changea brusquement de visage. Depuis longtemps, les deux frères savaient jouer au mieux en pareil cas, cherchant le soutien de leur mère quand leur oncle fulminait contre eux et vice-versa. Sauf que là, il était probable que les deux seraient également fâchés et qu'il n'y aurait aucun soutien à trouver ni de part ni d'autre.

Tandis que Kili, soudain silencieux, abandonnait son barrage et se rhabillait à regret, l'air inquiet, Fili leva le nez vers les derniers rayons orangés du soleil sur les hauteurs, comme s'il pouvait les arrêter par la seule force de son regard. Déjà, les ombres grandissaient de toute part.

- C'est de ma faute, pensa le jeune nain. Je savais qu'on aurait dû repartir après manger...

Mais le bassin était si tentant et la baignade si attrayante... il s'était laissé distraire, soit, mais comment, comment, se demandait-il, presque révolté contre l'injustice du sort, tout un après-midi avait-il pu passer sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?! Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir comment les heures avaient pu filer ainsi !

- Kili ! lança-t-il encore ! Fais vite !

- Oui-euh !

Ce fut presque en courant que les deux garçons reprirent le chemin du retour. Hélas, rien ne pouvait arrêter la course du soleil et, bientôt, le ravin se remplit d'ombre. La progression alors se fit difficile, car la lune n'était pas encore levée et il faisait très noir au fond du canyon. Les deux garçons trébuchaient à chaque pas et avaient du mal à trouver leur chemin : ils ne comptèrent bientôt plus les fois où, contournant un bloc ou un amas de rochers, ils se trouvaient dans une impasse et devaient faire demi-tour. Bientôt, le cri des oiseaux nocturnes emplit l'air et l'atmosphère fraîchit.

Lorsque la lune se leva, deux heures plus tard, elle éclaira deux petits nains épuisés, tremblants de fatigue et d'émotion. Fili étudiait anxieusement les parois du défilé, dans l'espoir de trouver le sentier qui leur permettrait de ressortir. Il crut, deux fois, l'avoir trouvé mais dut très vite déchanter. Et son coeur commençait à battre douloureusement tandis que la vérité, épouvantable, se faisait jour dans son esprit :

- Je ne peux pas retrouver le chemin... il fait trop sombre. Si ça se trouve, on l'a déjà dépassé...

Sa bouche de desséchait à cette idée, d'autant que Kili, qu'il tirait maintenant par la main, se faisait de plus en plus lourd et commençait à pleurnicher :

- Je suis fatigué ! J'ai faim ! Fili, j'ai mal aux jambes, je veux m'arrêter !

Lorsqu'il commença à verser de vraies larmes, Fili s'arrêta, le serra dans ses bras et le réconforta de son mieux :

- On va s'arrêter un peu, petit frère. J'ai encore deux galettes dans ma besace... On va les manger, et puis ça ira mieux.

Ces deux galettes, qu'il avait chapardées aux cuisines, étaient destinées à leur goûter. Mais ils avaient été si occupés et le temps avait passé si vite qu'ils n'avaient pas ressenti la faim et n'y avaient pas songé. Fili en donna une à Kili, partagea le seconde en deux pour ne garder qu'une moitié et, assis contre la paroi du ravin, les deux frères mangèrent lentement, la peur au ventre.

- Je veux rentrer ! gémit Kili.

- Je... écoute, petit frère... je crois qu'on ne retrouvera pas le chemin dans le noir. On va devoir attendre que le jour se lève...

Il devina l'expression épouvantée du petit dans l'obscurité épaisse et le serra contre lui :

- Il va falloir dormir ici... Ca ira vite, Kili. Ca ira vite et il ne fait pas froid.

Il serra son cadet contre lui, tous deux s'imbriquèrent étroitement, bras et jambes entrecroisés, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre tant pour se communiquer de la chaleur que du courage, et ils essayèrent de s'adosser du mieux possible à la paroi pour essayer de trouver un peu de sommeil.

En réalité, ils somnolèrent par à-coup, l'un comme l'autre. Ils étaient trop mal installés et trop effrayés pour pouvoir vraiment dormir. La lune avait déjà parcouru une longue course dans le ciel quand soudain, dans l'air tiède de la nuit, retentit au loin une sorte de feulement rauque qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête des deux frères :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? gémit Kili, blotti contre son aîné. J'ai peur, Fili !

- Chut ! fit le grand d'une voix rauque de terreur. C'est un puma... il est loin, Kili. Il chasse, mais loin, il n'est pas dans le ravin. N'ai pas peur, il n'est pas après nous.

- Un... un puma ?! geignit le petit, épouvanté.

- Chut ! Il ne faut pas faire de bruit. Il est loin, ne l'attirons pas ici !

Mais lui-même se mit à tendre l'oreille dans le noir et à surveiller les alentours, le coeur battant.

L'un dans l'autre, ce fut une longue et terrible nuit. Lorsque le jour se leva, Fili se déplia avec peine, secoua son petit frère et, pour faire taire ses gémissements, lui donna le dernier morceau de galette, qu'il avait précieusement conservé depuis la veille.

- Viens, Kili, dit-il en tirant le petit par la main. Il faut trouver le chemin.

Pour l'instant, rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux : sortir de là et retrouver le chemin de la maison. Ils avancèrent tant bien que mal, affamés, épuisés, courbaturés et effrayés, le moral en berne. Il leur fallut presque trois heures encore pour retrouver le sentier de chèvre qui menait hors du ravin et le soleil, resplendissant, ignorant de leurs malheurs, était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque, péniblement, ils parvinrent enfin au sommet.

- Fili... commença le plus jeune.

- Chut ! fit l'aîné, à qui le courage commençait à manquer. Viens, Kili, on rentre à la maison.

L'oreille basse et le pas traînant, ils s'acheminèrent vers leurs grottes.

Ils n'en étaient plus très loin lorsque Fili s'arrêta brusquement et regarda gravement son frère :

- Kili... tout s'est bien passé, au fond, hein ? Il ne faudra pas parler du puma. Tu comprends ?

- Le puma ?

- Oui. Ca ferait peur à Mère pour rien, puisqu'il était très loin. Il ne faut pas en parler.

- Il était loin... marmonna Kili, l'air terrorisé.

Fili n'insista pas et l'entraîna vers le havre, tout proche.

Moins de trois quarts d'heure plus tard, l'entrée familière de leurs cavernes se profilait devant eux. Une vague de soulagement envahit les enfants, aussitôt suivie d'une vague d'appréhension.

- Fili, émit Kili d'une petite voix, Mère et Oncle Thorin doivent être très, très fâchés...

Il n'en menait pas large et leva un regard angoissé vers son frère :

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire, Fili ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le grand, l'air sombre.

Il s'attendait à quelque chose comme l'apocalypse mais n'osait pas le dire à son frère, qui était bien assez inquiet comme cela. Fili regretta le temps où Kili était tout petit et où lui-même s'arrangeait toujours pour prendre la faute sur lui, qu'elle soit conjointe ou non, de façon à épargner à son petit frère réprimandes ou punitions. Mais outre que cela n'avait jamais été très probant (Kili avait tant de chagrin de voir son grand frère grondé ou puni qu'il en était finalement plus malheureux qu'autre chose), cela ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps. Ni Dis ni Thorin n'étaient dupes et ils se bornaient à faire remarquer que Kili n'était plus un bébé et savait donc ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire.

Passant devant la sentinelle éberluée (on recherchait les deux garçons depuis la veille dans chaque recoin), Fili essaya de se préparer à ce qui allait advenir, sans grand résultat. Il était relativement rare que Thorin lève la main sur ses neveux. Tout au plus une tape, voire une calotte à l'occasion. Très rarement, quelques bonnes claques sur les fesses (bien que le garçon ait des souvenirs cuisants de s'être fait tirer les oreilles par son oncle). Quant à Dis, elle distribuait bien, parfois, quelques taloches, mais cela déplaçait de l'air plus qu'autre chose. Cette fois, Fili pensait de bonne fois qu'une solide correction les attendait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'éviter à Kili. Mais ne pouvant rien faire pour empêcher ce qui devait advenir, il redressa le menton, carra les épaules et entraîna son cadet vers leur triste destin. Plus tôt ce serait fini, pensait-il, mieux cela vaudrait.

Thorin tourna la tête au bruit de la porte, manqua une inspiration puis parvint à dire, d'une voix calme, une voix de tous les jours :

- Je crois qu'ils sont retrouvés, Dis.

La naine était enfoncée jusqu'à mi-corps dans son fournil. Elle se redressa, se tourna, vit les garçons fort penauds dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Mes petits, articula-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, méconnaissable. Mes petits...

Rien n'avait préparé les deux frères à ce qui suivit, et ils en furent l'un et l'autre terrifiés : leur mère toujours si impavide, toujours si calme et sûre d'elle-même les regarda fixement, ses yeux devinrent immenses dans son visage trop pâle aux traits trop tirés, puis elle éclata en sanglots. Elle pleurait si fort qu'elle tomba à genoux et cacha sa figure dans ses mains, les épaules secouées par des pleurs qui venaient du plus profond d'elle-même.

Les deux gamins se précipitèrent aussitôt vers elle, la serrèrent dans leurs bras, essayant vainement, maladroitement, de la consoler. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur mère pleurer ! Même pas à la mort de leur père (en réalité, à cette occasion Dis avait passé des nuits entières à pleurer mais s'était toujours interdit de le faire devant ses enfants afin de ne pas les perturber davantage).

- Mère ! Mère, ne pleure pas ! sanglota Kili dont les larmes se mirent à couler elles aussi.

- Je suis désolé, Mère, je suis désolé... répétait Fili, terrifié.

Dis releva un instant le nez, les empoigna tous deux, les serra contre elle avec fureur :

- Mais où étiez-vous ? cria-t-elle, presque hystérique. J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! Je pensais... je me demandais...

Elle ne put poursuivre car elle recommença à pleurer de plus belle.

- Je... c'est à cause de la nuit... je n'ai pas retrouvé le chemin... émit Fili, toujours aussi effrayé.

Thorin avait laissé passer les premiers moments sans s'y mêler, conscient que ce déferlement d'émotion était nécessaire. Estimant que le plus gros était passé, il s'approcha d'un pas souple et observa seulement :

- Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de boire quelque chose. Si les garçons ont passé la nuit dehors, une boisson chaude leur fera du bien. Quant à nous... ça ne nous fera pas de mal non plus. Allons, Fili, ne reste pas planté là, mets du lait à chauffer, tu veux bien ?

Soulagé d'avoir quelque chose à faire et d'échapper à cette scène terrifiante, le garçon s'arracha des bras de sa mère, laquelle eut un réflexe instinctif, qu'elle contint à grand-peine, pour le retenir, puis alla chercher une casserole qu'il suspendit au-dessus du feu, les mains tremblantes. Thorin de son côté saisit sa soeur par le bras et la releva :

- Viens t'asseoir, Dis, dit-il. Ils sont revenus, ça va aller, maintenant.

Elle se laissa conduire, Kili toujours accroché à ses jupes. Thorin la mena jusqu'à un fauteuil dans lequel elle se laissa tomber avant de prendre son cadet, toujours en larmes, sur ses genoux. Pendant ce temps, Fili renversait une partie du lait sur les flammes qui grésillèrent et il laissa échapper la casserole : il tremblait de tout ses membres, réaction traîtresse de son corps à une tension trop longuement accumulée.

- Tssss ! fit Thorin d'un ton neutre dans lequel ne perçait aucun reproche. Tu ne fais rien de bon ! Va donc t'asseoir près de ta mère, je vais m'en charger !

Fili obéit comme un automate et fila rejoindre Dis, se pressant contre son fauteuil tandis qu'elle l'entourait de son bras libre.

Thorin fit chauffer le lait, en emplit quatre brocs et y ajouta des épices, un peu moins pour les enfants, un peu plus pour les adultes. Il attendit que chacun soit servi et ait commencé à siroter sa boisson, étendant simplement le bras pour empêcher Kili, affamé et assoiffé, de vider son verre d'un trait. Lorsque la tension ambiante commença à retomber, il demanda simplement :

- Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

- Il... il y avait un puma... balbutia Kili.

Puis il enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de sa mère et se remit à pleurer. Fili lui lança un regard assassin.

- Il était loin, se hâta-t-il d'expliquer. Nous l'avons entendu, c'est tout.

Il se garda bien de préciser que lui-même n'était pas franchement fier à ce moment là !

- Et à part le puma qui était loin ? insista Thorin, l'air de rien.

- Je... nous... en fait...

Fili ne savait pas comment s'exprimer, tant il avait peur de provoquer une nouvelle "crise" chez sa mère.

- Où étiez-vous ? demanda Thorin avec patience.

- Dans... au canyon de Rugapar, répondit le garçon en baissant les yeux.

Puis il cessa de respirer, attendant que le monde explose. En fait, il vit seulement Dis serrer plus fort Kili contre elle.

- Finis ton lait, reprit Thorin, toujours calme, et raconte depuis le début.

En réalité, Fili raconta son histoire entre deux gorgées de liquide chaud, ce qui lui permit de reprendre contenance et courage entre chacune d'elles -et à Dis également. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Kili s'était endormi dans les bras de sa mère et respirait paisiblement, la bouche à demi ouverte.

Encore une fois, Thorin attendit quelques instants, que sa soeur ait dominé ses émotions, que Fili laisse retomber la tension, puis il tendit sa large main vers le garçon :

- Viens ici, Fili, dit-il.

Il ignora le regard enflammé de sa soeur. Fili de son côté jugea qu'il n'y avait nul danger et franchit les deux pas qui les séparaient. Refermant sa paume rendue calleuse tant par le maniement des armes que par les travaux de la forge sur la main de son neveu, Thorin poursuivit :

- Tu as compris, maintenant, pourquoi je vous ai interdit d'aller là-bas ? Imagine qu'il y ait eu un orage ? En plus, personne ne savait où vous étiez. Combien de temps avant que nous pensions à venir voir ? Et si ce puma n'avait pas été si loin que ça ?

Fili détourna les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, mon oncle, souffla-t-il. Je ne... je n'avais pas réalisé.

Et il était réellement, sincèrement désolé, notamment d'avoir mis son jeune frère en danger par tant d'insouciance. Thorin paraissant étonnamment bien disposé (selon Fili) au vu des circonstances, le garçon joua son va-tout et se hâta d'ajouter :

- Thorin, ne punis pas Kili… s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas de sa faute et... il a vraiment eu très peur, cette nuit.

Instinctivement, Dis resserra son étreinte sur son fils cadet tandis que Thorin, soudain grave, regardait l'aîné :

- Je crois en effet, dit-il, que la nuit que vous venez de passer a été une punition amplement suffisante… pour vous deux.

Dis opina aussitôt et se leva, en prenant garde de ne pas éveiller l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras :

- Je vais coucher Kili, dit-elle. Fili, tu n'as pas sommeil, toi ?

- Non, Mère.

- Dans ce cas, va te changer, et puis tu iras retrouver Balin pour tes leçons du jour.

Fili se leva à son tour et quitta la pièce en traînant les pieds, un peu éberlué de la manière dont les choses venaient de se passer et se disant, pour la dix millionième fois au moins, que les adultes, vraiment, sont aussi imprévisibles que leurs réactions sont incompréhensibles… quoi, pas un cri, pas un reproche ? Alors que pas plus tard que la semaine précédente, il avait été privé de plusieurs séances d'entraînement juste pour avoir fait une blague à l'épouse de Gloïn, en glissant une souris vivante dans sa poche… il est vrai que si ce stupide animal n'avait pas jugé bon de mordre Runda lorsque celle-ci avait elle-même glissé ses doigts dans ladite poche, ça n'aurait sans doute pas fait une telle histoire ! Et Fili ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle savait su que c'était lui le coupable ! Il n'empêche que cette malheureuse souris lui avait valu plus d'ennuis que (dans l'ordre) : désobéir à son oncle, mettre son frère en danger et faire souffrir sa mère… allez donc y comprendre quelque chose ! Lui-même n'était pas très fier de lui, il fallait bien l'avouer. En fait, en repensant aux larmes de Dis, il fut même envahi par une vague de culpabilité. Ca, rien ne l'y avait préparé, et rien que pour ne pas avoir à revivre une telle scène, Fili se promit d'être tout à fait exemplaire à l'avenir… il ne désobéirait plus, plus jamais, ni à sa mère ni à son oncle et respecterait leurs consignes à la lettre en toutes circonstances…. Si, vous verrez ! Et il ferait bien attention également à ce que Kili fasse de même… Il serait le modèle des fils, des neveux, des grands frères !

Fili était tout à fait sincère en prenant de telles résolutions. Il ignorait seulement encore que le but qu'il se fixait était trop ardu à atteindre et que le plus souvent, de telles décisions finissent toujours par vous filer entre les doigts comme du sable trop fin, jusqu'à ce que même le souvenir s'en perde !


	7. L'accident

**Note**** : Je voudrais adresser un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont inscrit et continuent d'inscrire cette fic dans leurs alertes. Très bonne lecture. **

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

**L'ACCIDENT**

Pendant plusieurs jours, la neige était tombée en rideaux serrés sur les Montagnes Bleues. Mais ce matin-là, le ciel s'était dégagé, il était d'un bleu pur et lumineux, et le soleil brillait sur l'étendue blanche, allumant ici et là mille éclats de diamant.

Le froid était vif et chaque expiration se condensait en épaisses volutes de vapeur, mais tous les enfants nains du clan de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne étaient sortis, emmitouflés de leurs plus chauds vêtements, pour s'ébattre à qui mieux mieux dans la neige, comme autant de petits chiots rendus fous de joie par les circonstances.

Cependant, quatre d'entre eux paraissaient à la fois plus graves et plus excités encore que leurs compagnons ; laissant les autres se rouler dans la poudreuse ou disputer de furieuses batailles de boules de neige, ils se tenaient debout à l'entrée de leurs cavernes, regroupés autour d'un étrange assemblage qu'ils avaient tirés jusque-là.

- On va aller un peu plus loin, décida enfin Fili, qui faisait office de chef dans le petit groupe. Sur le côté, là où il n'y a personne.

Son ami Furgil opina. Quant aux deux petits, Kili qui venait d'avoir 8 ans et Ori qui avait seulement quelques mois de moins que lui, ils suivaient toujours sans discuter. Les deux grands (à 13 ans, un jeune nain commence à penser qu'il n'est plus tout à fait un enfant), s'attelèrent à nouveau à l'engin, de leur fabrication, qu'ils avaient l'intention d'étrenner ce jour-là. Une fois qu'ils furent dans la neige, ils basculèrent l'engin en question, jusqu'alors posé sur la tranche, pour le mettre à plat sur le sol.

C'était une lourde pièce de bois, constituée de deux panneaux épais cloués ensemble et, pour plus de sûreté, maintenus par des cordes nouées serrées. Le dessous du traîneau, puisque c'en était un, avait été copieusement enduit de graisse, de manière à pouvoir glisser mieux et plus vite (Fili et Furgil avaient d'ailleurs copieusement taché leurs vêtements en le basculant sur le côté et en le traînant à travers les galeries).

Une fois posé sur la neige, l'engin en effet glissa sur le sol avec l'aisance d'un poisson dans l'eau. Il avait seulement une fâcheuse tendance à glisser sur le côté, c'est à dire dans le sens de la déclivité, alors que les garçons s'efforçaient de marcher à flanc de pente pour gagner l'endroit voulu. Et comme le traîneau était très lourd, ils étaient en nage lorsqu'enfin ils parvinrent à une belle et longue pente, passablement abrupte, qui leur parut adéquate.

Il leur fallut pourtant construire une barrière de neige devant la luge pour la bloquer, car comme un cheval prêt à s'élancer, l'engin ne demandait qu'à prendre son essor, sans laisser aux garçons le temps de s'installer. Rouges tant de plaisir anticipé qu'à cause du froid, les petits s'assirent à l'arrière, les grands devant.

- Tenez-vous bien aux cordes ! recommanda Fili en se retournant vers Kili et Ori.

Les gamins acquiescèrent. Agenouillés sur le traîneau, Fili et Furgil entreprirent de déblayer la neige qu'ils avaient entassée avec leurs mains puis, changeant de position, posèrent chacun un pied en dehors du panneau de bois, sur le sol, et se poussèrent à travers la brèche. Un dernier coup de talon donna l'impulsion nécessaire au départ et la luge, largement enduite de graisse, se mit à glisser à la manière d'un navire qui fend la surface de l'eau, repoussant la neige devant elle et la faisant gicler haut, tant sur les côtés que sur les quatre passagers, laissant derrière elle un large sillon aplati.

Epousant la pente, lestée du poids des quatre garçons, elle prit instantanément de la vitesse et se mit à dévaler comme un bolide.

- YAAAAHOOOUUUUHHHH ! hurla Fili, ivre d'exaltation, dans le vent glacé qui lui fouettait le visage.

Les autres firent chorus avec lui et tous les jeunes nains qui jouaient dans la neige devant l'entrée des cavernes s'arrêtèrent pour les suivre des yeux. Certains se mirent à sauter sur place en joignant leurs cris à ceux des quatre casse-cous, se promettant de demander à participer à la prochaine descente.

Cela dura jusqu'à ce que deux nains adultes, attirés par les cris, ne viennent voir de quoi il retournait. Lorsqu'ils virent la luge, qui n'était déjà plus qu'un jouet minuscule, loin en contrebas, et filait comme le vent, ils ne manifestèrent aucun enthousiasme !

- Ils vont SE TUER ! cria l'un.

L'autre ne put rien dire, mais il était évident, à son expression, qu'il pensait la même chose.

Bien loin de ces propos pessimistes, hurlant de joie, les garçons dévalaient toujours la pente, à une vitesse désormais prodigieuse ! Le vent de la course les obligeait à fermer les yeux à demi, la neige projetée de tous côtés leur cinglait le visage comme des aiguilles de glace, ils ne voyaient plus le paysage défiler, pour eux tout était blanc et flou, mais la sensation était tout simplement grisante ! Même s'ils avaient vus les rochers, dissimulés sous une épaisse couche de neige, devant eux, il leur aurait été impossible de les éviter. Il leur était de toute façon impossible de diriger leur engin, beaucoup trop lourd pour cela.

La luge heurta d'abord un rocher sur la droite et se souleva sur le côté, manquant de peu envoyer ses passagers dans le décor. Heureusement, tous se cramponnaient aux cordes solidement nouées autour de la structure. Elle retomba à plat et Furgil sentit ses dents claquer les unes contre les autres de manière assez douloureuse sous l'effet du choc. Plus tard, il s'estima heureux de ne pas s'être sectionné le bout de la langue ! Emporté tant par son poids que par sa vitesse, la luge passa ensuite sur de nouveaux rochers qui firent office de tremplin : elle se souleva cette fois par l'avant, comme un navire montant à la lame, et dans un bruit de raclement effrayant décolla, littéralement, de vingt bons centimètres. Elle survola la neige durant quelques secondes et retomba mais, cette fois, ce ne fut pas un épais et moelleux tapis de neige, bien uniforme, qui la reçut, mais un semis de rochers de toutes tailles. Il y eut un premier choc, qui ébranla les enfants jusque dans leurs os. Kili fut éjecté et disparut dans un nuage blanc. Ori se mit à hurler, non plus de joie, mais de terreur. La luge rebondit et, dans un craquement de mauvais aloi, les clous qui maintenaient ensemble les deux panneaux de bois lâchèrent. Là-dessus, le traîneau en perdition heurta de plein fouet un nouveau roc, bien plus grand, qui se trouvait sur sa trajectoire. Le bruit qu'elle fit en se fracassant contre l'obstacle parut emplir le monde. Complètement désemparé, l'engin se souleva presque à la verticale, cette fois par l'arrière, avant de culbuter sens dessus dessous par-dessus le rocher. Avec un hurlement qui lui déchira les entrailles et l'empêcha d'entendre les cris de ses compagnons, Fili fut projeté dans les airs. Son corps décrivit une parabole impressionnante avant de retomber. Le jeune garçon éprouva la sensation fugitive que son crâne éclatait, réduit en purée, et puis il ne vit ni n'entendit plus rien, car la nuit l'avala.

OO0OO

Il lui semblait cheminer, très lentement, à travers un tunnel sombre dont les parois rougeoyaient. Cela dura longtemps. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ni d'ailleurs s'il allait quelque part, et de manière assez étrange cela l'indifférait totalement. Il allait, c'est tout.

Cela dura longtemps. Il lui semblait que quelque chose l'empêchait d'avancer normalement et de se mouvoir, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Cela ne l'intéressait d'ailleurs pas vraiment non plus. C'était étrange, sans plus. Au début, du moins. Petit à petit, cela commença à l'agacer. Fili ouvrit les yeux.

Il était plongé dans la demi pénombre, dans une pièce qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite, éclairée par la lumière d'un feu de cheminée. Il reposait sur le dos et se sentait... aussi mou qu'un poisson sans arêtes ! Sauf sa tête qui paraissait plus lourde, plus grosse et plus... aïe ! La douleur l'envahit. Apparemment, elle s'était éveillée en même temps que lui. Et sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal !

Prudemment, le garçon essaya de remuer : les mains (il lui fallut réfléchir un moment pour savoir où étaient ses mains). Ca allait, mais quelque chose gênait ses mouvements. Ses pieds ensuite. Ils bougeaient mais là encore, Fili se sentait entravé.

Finalement, il tenta de tourner la tête et se mordit furieusement les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, quand un élancement terriblement douloureux lui transperça le crâne.

Il lui fallut attendre un bon moment et rassembler tout son courage pour réessayer. Il parvint à tourner légèrement, légèrement son visage, tout en ayant l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait une barre de métal chauffé à blanc d'une tempe à l'autre. Il aperçut alors sa mère, apparemment assoupie, dans un fauteuil près de lui et il réalisa soudain qu'il se trouvait dans son lit, dans sa propre chambre.

Mais pourquoi Dis le veillait-elle, comme lorsqu'il était tout petit et qu'il était malade ?

- Je suis malade, pensa Fili.

Mais tout aussitôt, il comprit que ce n'était pas la bonne explication.

- Il... s'est passé quelque chose.

Oui, il s'était passé quelque chose, il en était sûr à présent, mais quoi ? Il ne se rappelait de rien. Pourtant, il sentait que ce souvenir était là, tout près, tapi dans son esprit et qu'il le narguait. Il s'était passé... il s'était passé... Fili s'assoupit sans s'en rendre compte et ce fut un murmure de voix qui, plus tard, l'éveilla :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Rien de nouveau.

- Va t'allonger, je vais te remplacer.

- Thorin, s'il se passe quelque chose tu m'appelleras, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Oui.

Fili souleva ses paupières, qui lui parurent très lourdes. Sa tête était demeurée légèrement tournée sur le côté et il vit sa mère quitter son fauteuil, Thorin s'y installer à sa place. Au même instant, son oncle le regarda et vit qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Il se redressa aussitôt.

- Dis ! fit-il à voix basse. Il est revenu à lui !

La princesse, qui avait disparu du champ de vision du jeune garçon, réapparut promptement et posa sa main fraîche sur la joue de Fili.

- Mon chéri ! fit-elle avec un soulagement indéniable. Comment te sens-tu ?

Fili dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour pouvoir parler et finit par murmurer :

- J'ai très mal à la tête, Mère. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Attends ! fit Dis.

Elle disparut à nouveau.

- Tu as eu un accident, répondit doucement Thorin (ils parlaient tous deux à voix très basse mais Fili n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi). En glissant sur la neige avec une vieille planche de bois...

La neige... les glissades... oui, oui, oui... Peu à peu, les souvenirs de Fili revenaient à la surface. Mais Dis revint au même instant, un verre à la main.

- C'est un remède d'Oïn, dit-elle, contre la douleur. Mais... tu ne dois pas bouger, a-t-il dit...

- Attends, dit Thorin. Je vais t'aider.

Il glissa un bras sous l'oreiller de Fili, le second sous ses épaules et, avec d'infinies précautions, le redressa suffisamment pour que Dis puisse approcher le verre de ses lèvres.

Le breuvage paraissait noir, il dégageait une puissante odeur d'herbes médicinales et était amer comme le fiel.

- C'est écoeurant ! se plaignit le blessé après avoir bu deux gorgées et réprimé un haut-le-coeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a mis là-dedans ? De la pisse d'orc ?

Dis lui fit les gros yeux :

- Ne sois pas vulgaire, je te prie ! N'oublie jamais que tu es un prince ! De plus, c'est grâce à Oïn que tu es encore en vie et que tu as une chance de le rester... alors un peu de respect, mon garçon !

Fili ne répondit pas mais refusa catégoriquement de boire davantage.

- Ca me donne envie de vomir !

Dis finit par abandonner et regarda son frère :

- Oïn a dit que s'il reprenait connaissance... commença-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Thorin d'un ton rassurant. Va te coucher, je vais rester près de lui. Ca va aller, j'en suis sûr. Le pire est passé.

Dis embrassa son fils et se sauva. Il y eut un long silence. Fili se souvenait de tout, à présent. Et soudain, il eut peur :

- Les autres ? souffla-t-il en essayant désespérément de se tourner du côté du lit jumeau du sien, le lit de Kili.

Mais la douleur était trop forte, il dut renoncer.

- Du calme ! intervint Thorin. Doucement. Tu ne dois faire aucun effort et bouger le moins possible, Oïn a été catégorique là-dessus. Les autres ne sont pas en danger. Kili va bien. Il a quelques bosses, sans plus.

(Et un genou qui avait doublé de volume et l'empêcherait de marcher pendant quelques jours, mais aucune fracture ni blessure sérieuse. Cependant, Thorin n'entra pas dans les détails).

- Et...

- Ori a un bras cassé. C'est douloureux, mais il se remettra. Ton ami Furgil est indemne, sinon quelques égratignures sur le museau. Il a eu de la chance.

Là encore, Thorin ne disait pas tout. Il se revoyait dévaler la montagne à toutes jambes, ses pieds projetant de part et d'autre de sa trajectoire des blocs de neige se détachant de ses bottes à chaque foulée, en compagnie d'autres nains et naines alertés par les témoins de l'accident. Il se souvenait de Kili, assis hébété dans la neige. Des pleurs d'Ori qui se tenait à genoux, serrant son bras contre lui en gémissant :

- J'ai mal... j'ai mal...

Il se souvenait surtout de Fili, inerte, pareil à un pantin désarticulé. Il était couché à plat dos, son visage était aussi blanc que la neige alentours et, sur le côté droit, ses cheveux blonds étaient rouges de sang. La neige sous sa tête était rouge ! Conséquence de la plaie béante qu'il avait à la tempe et par laquelle le sang coulait à une vitesse et avec une force proprement terrifiantes.

Furgil, apparemment indemne à l'exception d'une belle éraflure sur le visage, était agenouillé à côté de son ami et le secouait :

- Fili ! Fili ! Par Mahal, je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux !

- Ne le touche pas, laisse-le ! rugit Thorin en écartant le jeune garçon avec brusquerie.

Il n'éprouvait aucune colère contre lui mais il savait, lui, qu'il fallait éviter de secouer un blessé, surtout après une chute ! Il réalisa toutefois un peu plus tard que Furgil, ainsi que son père qui accourait lui aussi, avaient dû interpréter sa réaction tout autrement. A ce moment-là cependant, il n'avait ni une pensée ni une seconde d'attention à leur accorder : voyant la tête fendue de son neveu, il s'était senti pâlir. La blessure était mauvaise, n'importe qui pouvait le voir ! Il avait été un peu rassuré en constatant que Fili respirait toujours et que son cœur battait normalement. N'osant le soulever, au cas où tout son corps serait brisé, il avait ordonné, d'une voix plus rauque encore que d'ordinaire, que l'on amène un objet plat et rigide, n'importe quoi (la luge, après avoir culbuté par-dessus les rochers contre lesquels elle s'était écrasée, avait poursuivi sa descente) afin de pouvoir transporter Fili.

Dès que l'enfant eut été emporté, avec toutes les précautions nécessaires, ainsi qu'Ori, Thorin s'était occupé de Kili. Ce dernier, voyant son grand frère inerte sur son brancard improvisé, avait voulu se précipiter vers lui. Mais son genou luxé l'avait trahi et précipité à plat ventre dans la haute neige. Thorin l'avait ramassé.

- Tu es blessé ?

- J'ai mal à la jambe... et à la tête, ajouta l'enfant en portant sa main à son crâne et en grimaçant derechef.

- Laisse-moi voir.

Thorin avait palpé doucement le cuir chevelu et senti rapidement une bosse énorme, qui palpitait et paraissait grossir à chaque seconde sous ses doigts.

- Une grosse bosse ! Mais ça ne saigne pas. Montre ta jambe.

Il avait rapidement acquis la certitude qu'il n'y avait aucune fracture. Calant l'enfant sur sa hanche, le prince nain s'apprêtait à regagner les cavernes lorsque Gomrund, le père de Furgil, s'était approché avec son fils. Pressé par son père, le garçon avait eu le temps de lui raconter ce qui était arrivé.

Gomrund mit un genou à terre devant Thorin :

- Pardonnez-nous, mon prince, dit-il humblement. Je vous jure que mon fils sera fouetté comme il le mérite pour ce qui est arrivé.

Il avait bien compris que l'état de Fili était grave et pensait de bonne foi que la colère de Thorin retomberait sur Furgil : ne l'avait-il pas rabroué sans douceur un moment plus tôt ? Thorin regarda l'adolescent, qui aussitôt courba la tête. Pas suffisamment vite toutefois pour pouvoir dissimuler le mélange de peur et de résignation qui avait envahi son regard.

- Lève-toi, dit le prince à Gomrund.

Il se tourna vers Furgil et ajouta :

- Approche, mon garçon.

Le père tressaillit et se raidit, le fils releva brusquement le nez, l'air terrifié. Il n'osa pas se dérober, toutefois, et s'avança, pâle, cachant ses mains sous sa tunique pour qu'on ne les voit pas trembler. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de son père, il eut un mouvement pour s'agenouiller à son tour. La poigne ferme de Thorin l'en empêcha.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, dit-il.

Furgil dut s'y reprendre à trois fois : sa langue lui faisait défaut et il craignait que le prince n'interprète cela comme de la mauvaise volonté. Finalement, il parvint à trouver un filet de voix pour résumer les événements, le visage toujours obstinément tourné vers le sol.

- Je vous demande pardon, Monseigneur, ajouta-t-il faiblement lorsqu'il eut terminé. Je vous jure qu'on ne croyait pas que ça finirait comme ça….

- C'était un accident, soupira Thorin d'un ton las. Et Fili est tout autant à blâmer que toi pour cette idée stupide !

Se tournant vers Gomrund, il ajouta :

- Inutile de le battre (Furgil leva brusquement la tête en entendant ces mots et le regarda d'un air incrédule). C'est une idée de gamin qui a mal tourné et une raclée n'y changera plus rien. J'espère seulement que…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et c'était inutile : il espérait évidemment que l'état de Fili n'était pas aussi grave qu'il le craignait et qu'il s'en sortirait, sans garder de séquelles de préférence.

Gomrund s'inclina très bas, aussitôt imité par son fils.

- Je vais prier Mahal pour le petit, assura-t-il, sincère. Puisse le père de tous les nains vous accorder sa guérison !

Mahal était de bonne humeur, apparemment, puisque Fili était revenu à lui. Il paraissait même aller un peu mieux. Ses traits étaient moins tirés et ses yeux plus vifs. Bien qu'il n'ait pris que deux gorgées du remède d'Oïn, le garçon éprouvait en effet un certain soulagement. La douleur n'avait pas reflué, mais il se sentait moins oppressé et pouvait remuer ses membres plus librement. Il en profita pour porter sa main à sa tête et sentit un pansement épais sous ses doigts. Mais il grimaça aussitôt, car si léger qu'ait été le contact, un pic de douleur le transperça à nouveau. Il avait mal jusque dans la racine des dents ! L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit tournis et tout se brouilla devant ses yeux. Il lui semblait qu'un gouffre noir, insondable, l'aspirait, l'attirait… puis la lumière lui revint, la sensation détestable qui lui avait mis le cœur au bord des lèvres diminua.

- Est-ce que je vais mourir, mon oncle ?

Fili ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible. De plus, il se remémorait l'inquiétude de Dis, les précautions que Thorin avait prises pour le soulever, leur présence à tous deux à son chevet, à un âge où il n'avait tout de même plus besoin qu'on le dorlote comme un nourrisson…

- Non ! cracha Thorin, comme s'il mettait le destin lui-même au défi de le contredire.

Plus doucement, il reprit :

- C'était cette nuit qui était déterminante, Fili. Oïn a assuré que si tu reprenais connaissance avant le jour, tout irait bien. En revanche, tu dois rester allongé et ne faire aucun effort, même le plus minime.

Thorin espérait n'avoir jamais à revivre des heures telles que celles qui venaient de s'écouler ! Il entendait encore résonner les paroles d'Oïn, lorsque ce dernier, après avoir arrêté l'hémorragie de Fili, l'avoir examiné et lui avoir pansé la tête, avait dit à son oncle qu'il ne pouvait encore se prononcer sur sa survie.

- Il faut laisser passer la nuit, avait dit le guérisseur. S'il revient à lui avant demain, je peux pratiquement affirmer qu'il survivra. Mais il lui faudra beaucoup de calme et beaucoup de repos.

Il n'avait pas précisé ce qui arriverait dans le cas contraire… c'était inutile. Thorin et Dis auraient préféré n'avoir jamais à vivre cette expérience : se retrouver près du lit de Fili en se demandant s'il rouvrirait un jour les yeux, s'ils entendraient à nouveau sa voix…

- Thorin, avait ajouté Oïn, même s'il s'en sort, il se peut qu'il y ait des séquelles. Il s'est pratiquement fracassé le crâne et son dos risque d'avoir souffert aussi, bien qu'il ne soit pas brisé….

- Que veux-tu dire ? avait demandé le prince, prêt à mordre.

- Il se pourrait qu'il ne puisse plus jamais marcher…

- Thorin, appela doucement Fili.

- Oui, mon garçon ?

- Tu veux bien me donner à boire ?

Il ajouta vivement :

- Pas cette horreur de tout à l'heure ! De l'eau ou du lait.

Thorin hésita.

- C'est mal reconnaître les talents d'Oïn, dit-il. Tu devrais faire un effort, petit. Cela apaisera la douleur et rassurera ta mère.

Filit émit une affreuse grimace, qui s'acheva en un rictus de douleur.

- C'est trop horrible ! souffla-t-il. Je préfère mourir de soif plutôt que boire ça !

- Si tu le prends comme ça... commença Thorin en fronçant les sourcils. Je suppose que je ne peux pas te laisser te dessécher comme un rat mort alors qu'il est déjà miraculeux que tu sois encore en un seul morceau...

Il savait bien que Fili devrait finir par prendre son remède, mais le gamin revenait de loin, il avait déjà bu un peu de cette mixture (dont l'odeur médicinale, il est vrai, avait de quoi soulever le cœur !), son oncle pouvait bien, momentanément, lui laisser la bride sur le cou. Il se leva :

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

Puis il adressa un clin d'œil à son neveu et ajouta :

- Ca restera entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sera notre petit secret. Parce que si ta mère l'apprend, je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler !

Fili sourit :

- Je ne dirai rien, promit-il. Même sous la torture !

- Me voilà tout à fait rassuré, bougonna le prince en quittant furtivement la chambre.

Mais il avait souri également, heureux de voir que Fili paraissait reprendre du poil de la bête.

Il revint un peu plus tard avec un bol de lait tiède. A nouveau, il souleva Fili avec un grand luxe de précautions, de manière à lui permettre de boire. Le garçon vida son bol mais ne parla plus : la douleur cognait avec force dans sa tête, comme si une créature furieuse se démenait là-dedans et frappait à coups redoublés contre les parois de son crâne. Parler lui était impossible, le moindre mouvement lui était impossible…

Il se sentit glisser à nouveau vers l'inconscience et l'accueillit avec un indicible soulagement.

OO0OO

- Je vais très bien, je t'assure ! Je m'ennuie ! Je voudrais juste…

- C'est hors de question.

- Mais….

- Fili, dit sévèrement Thorin, tu ne te lèveras que lorsqu'Oïn t'y autorisera, pas avant !

Fili voulut protester mais son oncle lui lança l'un de ses regards noirs dont il avait le secret :

- Essaie de sortir seulement un orteil de ton lit, menaça-t-il, et je t'y attache !

Il en était capable, pensa Fili avec mauvaise humeur, en se laissant aller sur son oreiller. Ce serait le comble !

Il avait tout essayé, cajoleries et ronchonnements, il avait argumenté, prié, insisté, mais son oncle et sa mère demeuraient intraitables et lui interdisaient de se lever.

- Tu n'as sûrement pas envie de ne plus pouvoir marcher de ta vie, disaient-ils, ou de devenir à moitié idiot !

- Je ne _saurais_ plus marcher, c'est sûr, à rester toujours couché ! s'était plaint le blessé.

Un très long, un interminable mois s'était écoulé depuis l'accident et Fili se mourait d'ennui ! La douleur dans sa tête s'était fortement atténuée. En fait elle ne revenait plus que par moment, et encore, rien de comparable à ce que cela avait été au début ! On lui avait retiré son pansement depuis quelques temps déjà et, bien que la plaie qu'il portait à la tempe demeure sensible, elle était bien refermée. Fili estimait donc qu'il n'était plus nécessaire d'y prêter attention.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, avait dit Thorin. Nous avons craint de te perdre, tu sais ? Il s'en est fallu de peu que ton crâne explose comme un fruit trop mûr en heurtant ces rochers ! Tu peux remercier Mahal d'avoir donné aux nains des os solides ! En attendant, pas question de brusquer les étapes. Ne t'avise pas de sortir de ce lit ou bien je t'y ramènerais en te tirant par les cheveux !

Même Kili s'y était mis :

- Tu as un trou dans la tête, disait-il à son frère, tu risques de perdre ta cervelle, si tu te lèves !

- Au moins, moi j'en ai une ! avait répliqué le jeune prince, au comble de la mauvaise humeur.

Il n'entendait rien à tout ce que racontaient les adultes et trouvait leur inquiétude totalement disproportionnée ! Sa situation lui paraissait tellement absurde et tellement injuste qu'il lui arrivait de penser qu'on l'obligeait à se morfondre au fond de son lit par manière de représailles, pour avoir eu l'idée de la luge et d'avoir entraîné trois autres jeunes nains avec lui dans l'aventure.

Tous les autres étaient rétablis et lui, on l'obligeait à rester couché comme une vieille femme malade des fièvres ! Kili avait encore le genou un peu raide mais ne paraissait pas s'en soucier outre mesure. Furgil se portait comme un charme et même Ori était venu rendre visite à Fili, un bras en écharpe.

Il était le seul à qui l'on n'autorisait aucun mouvement !

Fili aurait peut-être été moins persuadé d'être seul et incompris s'il avait eu connaissance des interminables pourparlers qui avaient précédé la visite d'Ori ! Dori avait commencé par lui faire longuement la leçon à propos des jeux aussi stupides que dangereux auxquels il se livrait. Ensuite, il lui avait interdit de fréquenter à nouveau Fili et Furgil, qui avaient imaginé de fabriquer une luge et qui, avec leurs idées idiotes, avaient failli le tuer ! Parfaitement ! Et fallait-il être bête pour accepter de les suivre ! Seul le fait d'avoir le bras cassé avait évité à Ori de se faire sévèrement tirer les oreilles !

Nori ne s'en était pas mêlé mais avait longtemps argumenté avec Dori pour lui faire admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas interdire à leur benjamin de fréquenter son propre cousin, que tous les enfants font parfois des choses stupides, enfin qu'un bras cassé, qui de surcroît allait l'empêcher d'écrire pendant des semaines, lui qui adorait cela, était une punition bien suffisamment sévère sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter !

Incroyable ce que les parents qui sont responsables de vous, qu'ils soient mère, oncle ou frère aîné peuvent parfois vous rendre l'existence difficile !

Quoi qu'il en soit, Fili fut bien forcé de prendre son mal en patience. Il se passa encore deux longues semaines, les plus longues de toute son existence, avant qu'un jour Oïn décide qu'il pouvait faire un essai. Il lui demanda de se redresser très lentement, sans faire de gestes brusques, et de s'asseoir, s'il le pouvait, au bord de son lit.

Le jeune garçon fulminait ! A croire qu'il risquait de se briser en mille morceaux ou de s'évanouir en fumée ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir les visages graves, tendus, de Dis et Thorin. Cependant, Fili obéit et garda pour lui son opinion, de peur qu'on ne le juge pas suffisamment rétabli. Une fois qu'il se fut assis au bord du lit, sans la moindre difficulté d'ailleurs, il voulut se lever mais le guérisseur l'en empêcha.

- Ta tête ne te fait pas mal ? demanda-t-il. Ni ton dos ? Tu ne te sens pas tournis ?

- Non, répondit Fili.

- Essaie de bouger tes pieds et tes jambes.

Quelle stupidité ! pensa le garçon. Il n'avait que ça à faire depuis des jours et des jours, bouger les pieds et les jambes dans son lit pour se dégourdir un peu ! Encore une fois cependant, il se tut et fit ce qu'on lui demandait, avant d'être autorisé à se mettre debout et à faire quelques pas.

- Pas de vertige ? demanda Oïn. Pas de douleur ?

- Non.

En réalité, Fili ressentait bien une gêne, comme si sa tête était tirée en arrière à partir d'un point situé sur sa colonne vertébrale. Mais ce n'était pas douloureux et de toute façon, il était bien déterminé à ne rien dire qui puisse le renvoyer dans son lit ! Il deviendrait fou, estimait-il, s'il devait passer un jour de plus allongé à ne rien faire !

Oïn lui fit exécuter divers mouvements, faire le tour de la chambre, posant toujours les mêmes questions. Fili en aurait crié d'exaspération !

Enfin, au soulagement général, le vieux guérisseur se déclara satisfait et ajouta que Fili pouvait s'habiller et reprendre une existence normale.

- Il faudra cependant prendre encore des précautions pendant quelques jours, nuança-t-il. Ne fais aucun effort et évite les gestes brusques. Ensuite tu pourras reprendre tes activités, mais de manière progressive.

Fili retint cette fois de justesse la remarque acérée qu'il avait sur la langue, surtout en présence de sa mère et de Thorin, qui n'auraient pas apprécié ! Enfin libre ! pensait-il. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Une chose en tous les cas était certaine : il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de luge ou de glissades dans la neige !

0000000000

**La semaine prochaine : **_**Nostalgie**_


	8. Nostalgie

**NOSTALGIE**

- Tu es bien silencieux, Kili. Ca ne va pas ?

- Si, marmonna le gamin sans lever le nez de son assiette.

Thorin adressa un regard interrogateur à Dis, qui prit un air un peu trop innocent pour être naturel. Le prince n'insista pas. Pourtant, il était presque pesant ce repas, sans le babillage habituel des enfants et leurs constantes chamailleries. Fili lui aussi arborait un air… pas très naturel. Comme s'il avait craint de lâcher un mot de trop.

- Eh bien, fit Thorin au bout de dix minutes de ce régime, c'est plus gai dans un cimetière !

Aucune réaction.

Le prince soupira et ajouta :

- Allez-y, racontez ! Je suis prêt à tout entendre.

Il regarda alternativement ses deux neveux et acheva :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Quelle nouvelle catastrophe vous avez à m'annoncer ?

Grand silence. Fili et son frère échangèrent un regard embarrassé avant de se replonger dans l'étude approfondie de leurs assiettes respectives.

- Laissez-moi deviner… Vous avez mis le feu aux écuries ? Versé –par inadvertance bien sûr- du soufre dans l'eau de source ? Teint en vert la barbe de Balin ?

Malgré lui, Kili pouffa de rire, mais ce fut bref.

- Oh, tu exagères ! murmura Dis. Vraiment, à t'entendre….

- Quoi, c'est encore pire que ça ? demanda Thorin d'un air mi-figue, mi-raisin.

La princesse haussa les épaules et se leva de table pour débarrasser. Thorin surprit le regard par en-dessous que lui lançait Fili mais fit comme si de rien n'était et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil avec sa harpe. C'était un magnifique instrument, presque aussi haut qu'un nain adulte, et tandis que ses mains pinçaient les cordes, la gêne latente parut se dissiper. Dis finit par s'asseoir dans un autre fauteuil et prit un ouvrage de broderie. Kili s'assit devant la cheminée avec un jouet et Fili entreprit d'aiguiser la courte dague que son oncle avait forgée pour lui quelques mois plus tôt. Au bout d'un moment, il leva les yeux et demanda :

- Thorin, chante-nous la chanson d'Erebor.

Accompagnée de la musique, la voix grave s'éleva, égrenant les strophes du royaume perdu et de l'or longtemps oublié. Dis s'essuya les yeux. Fili écoutait, rêveur. Kili souriait, à demi endormi.

- Il faut aller vous coucher, les garçons, fit Dis lorsque la dernière note eut retenti.

Les deux frères se levèrent à regret et vinrent l'embrasser.

- Bonne nuit, Mère.

- Bonne nuit, Fili. Bonne nuit, Kili.

- Bonne nuit, Thorin.

- Bonne nuit, Fili.

- J'ai soif, dit Kili.

- Toujours des prétextes de dernière minute ! bougonna la princesse.

Elle lui servit un verre de lait. Personne ne parut remarquer le regard d'avertissement de Fili à son cadet.

- Dépêche-toi, fit Dis. Bonne nuit, mon frère.

- Bonne nuit, Dis.

Thorin continuait à jouer en sourdine. Fili s'attardait. Il lançait à Kili des regards anxieux et paraissait nerveux. Leur mère parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, se ravisa et quitta la pièce avec une expression fataliste.

- Kili ! tenta Fili dans un dernier effort pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Je t'attends, dépêche-toi !

Kili vida son verre et s'apprêta à le rejoindre.

- B'nuit, Thorin, marmonna-t-il.

- Bonne nuit, Kili.

L'enfant trottina vers la porte. Fili se détourna, manifestement soulagé.

- Fili, Kili ?

L'aîné se figea, le cadet se retourna, un peu interdit.

- Vous n'avez rien à me dire ?

- N-non…

- Vous êtes sûrs ?

Le plus jeune des garçons se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Fili se retourna lentement, l'air résigné. Il y eut un moment de silence, troublé seulement par les crépitements du feu et les accords de la harpe qui continuait à répandre sa mélodie dans la pièce.

- Alors ? demanda Thorin sans quitter son instrument des yeux.

Il entendit les garçons se rapprocher de lui mais ne fit pas mine de s'intéresser à eux.

- En... en fait... commença maladroitement Fili. Il y a eu... c'est à dire... mais ce n'est pas grave, d'ailleurs Mère a dit que ce n'était pas la peine de... de t'ennuyer avec ça...

- Ah, dit seulement Thorin.

Il joua un nouvel accord et ajouta, l'air de rien :

- Donc il ne s'est rien passé ? Je n'entendrai rien là-dessus de personne demain ou les jours suivants ? Aucune surprise à redouter ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent et parurent pareillement inquiets.

- Tu... tu vas te fâcher si on te le dit... souffla Kili.

Thorin eut un sourire sardonique, sans jamais cesser de faire courir ses doigts sur les cordes de son instrument.

- Quelle drôle d'idée ? Vous ne faites _jamais rien_ qui puisse me fâcher, pourtant ! Non ?

Grand silence embarrassé. La harpe continuait à jouer tout doucement, préservant l'atmosphère paisible de la soirée.

Fili et Kili se regardèrent à nouveau. Le plus jeune se mordillait les lèvres, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de tourner les choses.

- C'était pas de notre faute... commença-t-il.

- Tiens donc ?

- Non, renchérit Fili, c'est parce qu'Ori a... eh bien, tu sais qu'il est un peu maladroit, Thorin...

Thorin leva brusquement les yeux :

- Ori ?! Ne me dites pas que vous avez ENCORE entraîné ce pauvre Ori dans vos bêtises ?

- Pourquoi "pauvre Ori" ? protesta aussitôt Fili. Il n'est pas si bête que ça ! Si il vient avec nous, c'est parce qu'il veut bien !

- Oui... enfin, il se laisse quand même facilement influencer... et Dori en fait à chaque fois une maladie !

Fili n'osa pas répliquer mais son expression disait clairement ce qu'il pensait des "maladies" de Dori. Thorin repoussa son instrument et regarda ses neveux :

- Allez-y, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé... que je sache à quoi m'attendre quand Dori va venir me voir demain, ajouta t-il dans un soupir.

- Tu vas nous gronder... fit Kili, mal à l'aise.

- Vraiment !

Une dernière fois, les deux frères se regardèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Ori ? soupira Thorin. Il n'est pas gravement blessé, j'espère ?

- Oh ! s'exclama Fili, le rouge de l'indignation lui montant aux joues. C'est... c'est injuste, mon oncle !

- Comment le saurais-je ? demanda innocemment Thorin. Puisque ni l'un ni l'autre d'entre vous n'a le courage de me dire ce qui est arrivé ?

Piqué au vif, Fili lâcha abruptement :

- Il est tombé à l'eau !

- Hein ?

- Ben, on a été pêcher... et Ori... il s'est emberlificoté dans le fil, et...

Réellement effrayé, Thorin se redressa brusquement dans son fauteuil :

- Mahal ! Vous n'avez pas noyé ce petit ?!

- Oh ! répéta Fili. Tu... tu nous crois capables...

- Assez, Fili ! Trêve de faux semblants ! Où est Ori ?

- Ben chez lui... répondit Kili.

Thorin poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Il est juste tombé à l'eau... et il s'est blessé avec un hameçon... expliqua Fili.

- Tant de mystère pour si peu ! dit Thorin.

- Mais... c'est que...

Le prince s'assombrit aussitôt :

- Vous ne dites pas tout, apparemment...

- C'est ses cheveux... dit Kili d'une petite voix. Le... le fil s'est pris dans ses cheveux... avec l'hameçon... il a paniqué et c'est en essayant de l'enlever qu'il a trébuché et que... mais avec l'eau, le fil s'est emmêlé encore plus et...

- Oh non ! gémit Thorin, anéanti.

- Il a... juste fallu couper un peu... pas beaucoup, je te jure... quelques mèches... ça ne se voit presque pas...

- Et c'est tout, cette fois ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent.

- Quoi d'autre ? demanda Thorin, résigné.

- Mon oncle, c'est Dori... il a juré que...

- Qu'il allait vous écorcher vifs ?

- Non... que TU allais nous écorcher vifs...

- Il avait raison, répondit Thorin.

Il tendit la main en agitant les doigts :

- Donne-moi mon couteau !

Devant l'air effaré des garçons, il se mit à rire.

- Allez vous coucher, sales gosses ! Je m'occuperai de Dori demain.

Les deux frères amorcèrent un mouvement de retraite. Puis Kili, l'hypersensible, se retourna et courut se jeter dans les bras de son oncle.

- Oncle Thorin...

- Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait que je ne sais pas ?

- Rien...

- Alors va dormir !

- Je veux que tu me portes...

- Va te coucher, Kili, dit Thorin sur le ton de l'avertissement.

Comme le gamin hésitait en faisant la moue, il ajouta :

- Gare à toi si je me lève !

L'enfant comprit qu'il atteignait la limite à ne pas dépasser et fila sans insister.

Demeuré seul, Thorin soupira. Dori allait encore se plaindre pendant des heures et gémir pendant des jours ! Le prince espérait qu'Ori n'était pas défiguré... comment avait-il réussi à se retrouver avec un hameçon dans les cheveux ?! Il ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde non plus, celui-là ! Thorin bâilla. D'ennui. Il en avait parfois tellement assez de passer son temps à arbitrer des conflits sans intérêt entre les uns et les autres ! Il y avait eu une époque où il pensait être né pour autre chose. Oui... une époque lointaine et surtout révolue, songea t-il, amer. Il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé, bien entendu, mais parfois il se sentait très las. Las de cette existence étriquée et d'un rôle qui... manquait tellement d'envergure ! A ses yeux, en tous cas.

Thorin reprit sa harpe et recommença à jouer, pour essayer de se débarrasser du goût de fiel qui lui envahissait la bouche et pour distraire son esprit de pensées qui ne le menaient nulle part.

0000000000000

**La semaine prochaine : "Le défi"**


	9. Le défi

**LE DEFI**

Debout et tendus dans la lueur tremblotante des torches qu'ils avaient apportées, rangés en demi-cercle et les yeux avides, ils évoquaient une meute de loups avant la curée. La tension était palpable, leurs prunelles brillaient et ils retenaient leur souffle dans l'attente de ce qui allait advenir.

Ils étaient 6 jeunes nains, âgés en gros d'une dizaine d'années, regardant deux des leurs se mesurer en relevant le défi qui avait été lancé.

Fardur était le premier (le sort en avait ainsi décidé) : l'air désinvolte, il grimpa sur l'étroit parapet, écarta les bras pour assurer son équilibre et commença à avancer. Trois pas plus loin, son expression se figea, ses lèvres se contractèrent en un rictus, son souffle se suspendit. Mais il continua, s'efforçant de dominer sa peur. Le parapet sur lequel il avançait n'était pas très haut, pas plus de 30 centimètres… mais seulement d'un côté ! De l'autre, il dominait… autant dire le néant ! Une paroi quasiment à pic disparaissant dans les ténèbres absolues. Et alentours, le vide. Immense. Personne ne connaissait précisément la taille de cette grotte gigantesque, qui avait arrêté les travaux des nains lorsqu'ils avaient taillé leurs galeries. La lumière des torches était impuissante à en éclairer la voûte, le fond ou même l'autre côté. Lorsqu'on jetait une pierre dans le gouffre, on ne l'entendait pas retomber.

Aussi la partie de la montagne qu'occupaient les nains s'arrêtait-elle là, par la force des choses, sur cette espèce de « terrasse » circulaire qu'ils appelaient « le belvédère ». Les maçons avaient cependant construit le parapet, juste au bord du vide, tant il est vrai que le peuple de la terre a horreur du travail inachevé ! Cependant, une petite portion du muret s'était effondrée quelques mois plus tôt, lors d'une secousse sismique qui avait secoué la montagne à la manière d'un chien qui s'ébroue.

Parfois, quelqu'un suggérait que l'on pourrait essayer de tailler un escalier dans la roche pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait tout au fond, ou un passage le long de la paroi pour aller voir de l'autre côté, on en parlait un peu et puis on l'oubliait : le clan ne manquait pas d'espace, agrandir son domaine n'était pas réellement indispensable. Il était donc rare que quelqu'un vienne par ici, puisque cela ne menait nulle part et qu'il n'y avait rien à cet endroit ! Les enfants ne seraient donc pas dérangés… c'était sans doute ce qui avait inspiré Fardur lorsqu'il avait lancé son défi, car il voulait quelque chose de difficile, de dangereux, ce qu'évidemment aucun parent nain n'aurait vu d'un très bon œil ! Il ne s'agissait pas là de se défier au lancé de hache ou autre activité habituelle, non !

Immobile au centre du demi-cercle formé par les autres, auxquels il tournait le dos, Kili se tenait très droit, regardant attentivement son rival en attendant son tour. Plus jeune que les autres, il défendait aujourd'hui non seulement son droit à intégrer le groupe mais surtout son honneur ! Il savait que Fardur espérait le voir échouer. Il savait qu'il avait même espéré qu'il refuserait de relever le gant. Mais Kili, même s'il n'avait pas tout à fait neuf ans, avait la tête près du bonnet et était très obstiné… même pour un nain ! Reculer n'était pas dans sa nature. Comment tout cela avait-il commencé ? Par des disputes, des allusions, des propos railleurs… La vérité était que Fardur n'aimait pas Kili. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Il n'aimait pas Kili parce qu'il avait un lourd contentieux avec son frère aîné. Pour un garçon de 11 ans, qui fait office de meneur auprès des gamins de son âge et qui en est extrêmement fier, un garçon plutôt doué par ailleurs, Fili était un défi permanent. D'abord, il était _prince_ ! Un jour, ce serait lui qui prendrait le commandement des nains d'Ered Luin. Cette idée gênait Fardur comme une démangeaison persistante. L'idée qu'un jour il devrait obéissance à Fili… en fait, c'était insupportable ! Si encore il avait pu l'écraser de son mépris et de sa supériorité, il l'aurait mieux accepté, mais Fili n'était pas moins doué que lui et n'avait donc aucune admiration pour lui. Et ça, c'était impardonnable aux yeux de Fardur ! Les deux garçons s'étaient déjà mesurés, à toutes sortes de jeux et d'activités, un nombre incalculable de fois. Ils s'étaient même souvent battus, car Fili n'était pas un ange et n'aimait pas Fardur plus que celui-ci ne l'aimait lui-même. Mais même lorsqu'il ne l'emportait pas, Fili conservait son calme et sa superbe. Il n'y avait rien à faire contre lui, c'était exaspérant. Aussi, le jeune nain se « vengeait » en quelque sorte sur Kili. Cela avait été d'abord, pendant longtemps, des allusions au « bébé » qu'il était et autres sottises que les enfants peuvent se lancer à la tête. Kili n'était pas, et de loin, aussi calme que son frère : il démarrait même au quart de tour, ce qui amusait beaucoup le grand, lequel en faisait désormais un jeu.

Et puis, la veille, Kili avait été effrayé par une guêpe qui s'était fourvoyée dans les tunnels (ils n'étaient pas très loin de l'entrée, il faut dire) et qui était venu vrombir autour de lui. Or, Fardur n'était pas du genre à laisser passer pareille occasion.

- Tu n'es qu'un bébé froussard ! lui avait-il lancé avec un sourire de mépris teinté d'ironie.

- Je ne suis pas plus froussard que toi !

- Tu parles !

- Tu veux parier ?! avait ragé Kili, hors de lui.

- D'accord ! Disons…

Fardur avait réfléchi un moment, puis son visage s'était éclairé et un sourire torve était apparu sur son visage :

- Demain…. au « belvédère ». Je parie que tu es incapable de faire le tour en marchant sur le parapet !

- Si, je peux !

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Mais non seulement Kili était venu, alors que l'autre espérait bien qu'il resterait caché dans les jupons de sa mère, mais en outre on voyait bien qu'il était résolu. Holà ! Pas question que Kili fasse figure, devant les autres gamins venus pour être témoins, de héros du jour ! Fardur avait donc aussitôt décidé de passer l'épreuve lui aussi.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas regarder le vide béant qui s'ouvrait à ses pieds et cependant, son regard paraissait invinciblement attiré… une sueur froide commença à lui couler le long du dos, mais pas question de renoncer !

Il parcourut, assez hardiment, cachant sa peur, les trois quarts du parcours et parvint ainsi à l'endroit où le parapet s'était effondré. A cet endroit, le bord de la « falaise » était très friable, y marcher aurait été quasiment suicidaire. Estimant avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, et de la bonne manière, Fardur descendit de son perchoir, poussant intérieurement un soupir de soulagement, prit un air avantageux puis se tourna vers Kili, grave et raide comme un piquet.

- A toi ! fit-il d'un ton railleur.

Il y eut quelques murmures excités parmi les spectateurs. Peut-être est-il utile de préciser que Fili n'était pas présent : jamais il n'aurait permis à son jeune frère de relever un tel défi et de se mettre aussi bêtement en danger. Car Fili, à presque 14 ans, avait désormais d'autres camarades de jeux et ne se mêlait plus beaucoup à la bande des plus jeunes. Et Kili s'était bien gardé de lui parler de ça !

Sans mot dire, la tête droite, le petit nain s'approcha du point de départ et grimpa sur le parapet. Celui-ci était humide, mais les semelles de ses bottes adhéraient bien, pas de souci de ce côté. Le regard fixé droit devant lui, le gamin entama son parcours. Quelque chose gargouillait dans son ventre, qu'il ignora de son mieux. Il n'était pas un froussard et il allait le démontrer ! A un moment il vacilla et dut agiter les bras pour rétablir son équilibre, tandis qu'une décharge d'adrénaline pulsait dans tout son corps. Dents serrées, il poursuivit son périple, jusqu'à la brèche ouverte dans le muret. Quatre-vingt-dix centimètres environs… Kili mesura la distance du regard, hésita le temps seulement d'un battement de cœur puis, prenant son élan, il bondit. Il savait qu'il pouvait sauter plus loin que ça ! Son corps franchit l'espace et ses pieds touchèrent le parapet de l'autre côté. Des gravillons commencèrent à dégringoler, rebondissant le long de la paroi à pic, sous la force de l'impact et le poids du jeune nain. Celui-ci, les bras largement étendus cette fois pour conserver son équilibre, ploya à peine les genoux puis, triomphant, poursuivit sa progression en direction de l'autre extrémité du belvédère, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il avait fait mieux que son rival !

- Descends de là, espèce de fou !

Le hurlement, qui résonna de manière lugubre dans la grotte, le fit sursauter et, encore une fois, il vacilla. Un nain se ruait sur lui, bousculant les autres enfants au passage, suivi de tout un groupe d'adultes. Kili ouvrit la bouche sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait dire, mais l'autre l'empoigna par le bras, le fit descendre du muret et se mit à le secouer sans ménagement :

- Tu es complètement fou ! En voilà un amusement ! Tu as envie de te tuer ?!

Ses compagnons n'étaient pas épargnés : parmi les adultes qui venaient de faire irruption se trouvait le père de l'un des petits spectateurs. Attirés par la lumière alors qu'ils allaient à leurs affaires, ils étaient venus voir de quoi il retournait. Entendant leurs cris et leurs exclamations, d'autres arrivaient.

En l'espace d'un instant, le « belvédère » résonna de bruits de voix très énervées, de questions, de menaces et même de quelques coups, car celui des nains qui avait eu la désagréable surprise de trouver là son rejeton s'était imaginé qu'il attendait son tour de faire l'équilibriste au-dessus du vide ! Aussi était-il en train de le secouer comme un prunier en hurlant, ne s'interrompant, de temps à autres, que pour lui donner une claque !

Quant à Kili, sa situation n'allait pas s'arranger, car il reconnut soudain sa mère qui accourait avec d'autres naines. Les yeux de Dis tombèrent instantanément sur lui, sur le nain qui le tenait toujours par le bras, et elle se précipita vers eux avec une expression qui n'augurait rien de bon. Elle ne savait pas encore de quoi il retournait mais se doutait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave.

Kili aurait bien voulu pouvoir lui expliquer les choses à sa façon, malheureusement, on ne lui en laissa guère le loisir !

- … il paradait en marchant sur le parapet… complètement inconscient du danger… jeune fou…

Tandis que Dis, statufiée, apprenait ce qui venait de se passer, Fardur se glissa doucement jusqu'à la hauteur Kili, affichant une expression de raillerie et de satisfaction non dissimulée. Lorsque le petit prince avait sauté au-dessus de la partie effondrée du parapet, son rival avait serré les points, fou de rage : le défi d'aujourd'hui devait consacrer sa gloire et consommer la défaite de Kili. Or, ce sale avorton l'avait surclassé d'une telle manière que nul ne l'oublierait jamais ! Le garçon avait entendu les exclamations effrayées et admiratives de ses compagnons et, leur jetant un regard à la dérobée, avait vu combien ils étaient impressionnés. Or, c'était là infiniment plus que son orgueil pouvait supporter ! Toutefois, la manière dont les choses étaient en train de tourner lui mettait du baume au cœur ! Il se pencha à l'oreille de Kili et lui glissa, sur un ton venimeux :

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre ! On verra si tu fais encore le fier ! Ton oncle te fouettera, pour ça ! Et j'espère qu'il te fera vraiment mal !

Puis il s'écarta vivement, au moment même où Dis baissait vers son fils des yeux qui paraissaient soudain plus noirs que les ténèbres noyant la grotte. Sa bouche était si pincée qu'elle se réduisait à une ligne mince, à peine visible. Kili ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais, pas plus qu'auparavant, il n'en eut le temps : Dis ne cria pas, ne gronda pas. Elle le saisit par le bras et dit seulement, d'une voix glaciale :

- A la maison ! Tout de suite !

- Attends que ton oncle soit au courant ! ajouta la princesse d'une voix déformée tant par la peur que par la colère, une voix que Kili ne lui connaissait pas.

Le gamin frémit : pas tant à cause de la menace que parce qu'en général Dis essayait toujours de "couvrir" ses enfants vis à vis de son frère. Elle leur disait sa façon de penser et gérait leurs incartades à sa manière mais, si elle pouvait éviter que Thorin s'en mêle, elle le faisait. Alentours, tous les nains les regardaient. Pas de chance, mais c'était bel et bien Kili qui avait été surpris en train de faire l'acrobate ! Les uns hochaient la tête d'un air consterné, les autres désignaient le vide qui s'ouvrait sous le « belvédère » avec de grands gestes éloquents, il en vit un se tapoter la tempe du bout du doigt et des bribes de conversation arrivaient à ses oreilles :

- … des idées pareilles…

- … donner l'idée aux autres, à cet âge…

- Sale gamin ! Il fera mourir sa mère s'il ne se tue pas avant !

- Vraiment rien dans la tête…

Tant et si bien que Kili, dont le cœur battait à présent à tout rompre, avait l'impression d'avoir commis ni plus ni moins qu'un crime. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se dissoudre dans l'atmosphère !

Furibonde, Dis l'entraîna. Alentours, les nains continuaient à discuter ferme, chacun y allant de son commentaire. Tout se mêla en un brouhaha confus pour le jeune garçon, surtout lorsqu'il vit le mauvais sourire que lui adressait Fardur au moment où, entraîné par sa mère, il passa devant lui. S'assurant que Kili le voyait, Fardur passa lentement son doigt le long de sa gorge, en une mimique universelle. Bien qu'il n'en mène vraiment pas large, le gamin redressa ses épaules et lui répondit par un regard de pur mépris.

Dis ne prononça pas un seul mot tandis qu'elle arpentait les galeries de la cité et Kili hésitait à prendre la parole le premier. Lorsque la porte de leurs appartements se referma derrière eux, il pensa pourtant qu'il devait tout de même essayer de s'expliquer.

- Mère... commença-t-il. Je vais te dire...

Une première gifle, bien sentie, lui coupa la parole :

- Ne cherche SURTOUT pas d'excuse ! Et voilà pour faire bonne mesure ! ajouta la naine de la voix la plus tranchante que Kili lui ait jamais entendue, en assénant une seconde claque à son fils, sur l'autre joue. Maintenant, va te coucher ! Tu ne dîneras pas ce soir.

Le jeune garçon eut un hoquet étranglé. Incapable de crier ou de pleurer, le visage en feu, les oreilles bourdonnantes, il n'osa pas répliquer et se hâta de gagner la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère, fort désireux de se mettre hors de portée !

Désemparé, il demeura un moment debout le dos à la porte, n'entendant rien d'autre que les battements précipités de son coeur. Kili renifla. Tête basse, les joues brûlantes des gifles de sa mère, il s'approcha de son lit dans l'état d'esprit d'un condamné à mort qui vient d'apprendre que son exécution était programmée pour le jour même !

L'attente et l'anxiété allaient certes constituer la plus grande punition de Kili, mais il était trop jeune pour le réaliser. Il ôta seulement ses bottes et, se roulant en boule au milieu de son lit, il se mit soudain à grelotter tandis que l'afflux d'adrénaline qui l'avait soutenu jusque là commençait à diminuer et que la tension nerveuse s'apaisait, pour se transformer en une cruelle expectative.

A vrai dire, ce qui l'effrayait le plus n'était pas tant la perspective de ce qui pouvait arriver que le fait de se sentir soudain abandonné de tous, pire, traité en paria ! Tous les adultes qui avaient fait irruption au "belvédère" arboraient la même mine courroucée, tous partageaient manifestement le même point de vue et condamnaient irrévocablement son entreprise. Fili n'était pas là pour le soutenir, sa mère était plus furieuse qu'il l'avait jamais vue et, contrairement à son habitude, se détournait de lui (il avait l'impression d'entendre encore sa voix acérée à ses oreilles), quant à Thorin... Kili n'était pas assez naïf pour penser qu'il allait lui adresser ses félicitations ! L'enfant se sentait montré du doigt, mis au ban du clan, exclu, comme s'il avait commis un acte terrible et méprisable…. Il renifla à nouveau.

Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute, estimait-il en repensant aux si récents événements. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser passer pour un poltron, non ? Et puis, ça n'avait vraiment rien de si difficile... Il espérait que Thorin lui permettrait de lui expliquer tout cela. Il devrait comprendre, non ? chercha à se rassurer l'enfant, qui savait depuis longtemps que les meilleures de toutes les raisons n'apparaissent souvent pas comme telles aux adultes.

Kili pensa soudain aux paroles de Fardur et un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Au point où en étaient les choses, il se demanda si Thorin n'allait pas effectivement lui administrer une volée de coups de ceinture ! Que ce soit en été lorsqu'ils allaient se baigner en plein air ou bien dans les salles d'eau de la montagne, Kili avait vu plus d'une fois de jeunes nains portant de méchantes zébrures rouges dans le dos ou sur les cuisses, car si les nains aiment leurs enfants, ils les élèvent néanmoins à la rude, pour les préparer à une existence qui ne le sera pas moins. Certes, ni Fili ni son frère n'avaient encore jamais éprouvé la morsure cinglante du cuir sur leur peau, quoi qu'ils aient pu faire mais, en l'occurrence, l'imagination de Kili galopait bien plus vite que sa raison.

Le temps passa, la lumière baissa. Kili n'entendait rien d'autre que les battements de son propre coeur et cherchait, sans trop y croire, des excuses plausibles, c'est à dire acceptables par un adulte. Mais il avait du mal à se concentrer : en fait il était à l'écoute, le corps tendu. Plus d'une fois il souhaita que tout soit terminé : cette attente, cette expectative étaient pires que tout ! Vint le moment qu'il attendait et redoutait à la fois et il se redressa en tendant l'oreille : il percevait un bruit de conversation dans la pièce principale, sans en comprendre les paroles. Le timbre de sa mère, presque véhément -elle était toujours furieuse- et la voix grave de son oncle. Ils devaient parler de lui.

Kili sauta à bas de son lit et, silencieux sur ses pieds nus, se glissa jusqu'à la porte, contre laquelle il colla son oreille. Catastrophe ! Il était bien trop tard, le dialogue avait pris fin. En revanche, un pas ferme, parfaitement identifiable, s'approchait. Paniqué, l'enfant se rua vers son lit, sans souci cette fois de discrétion ni du bruit occasionné par sa course, arracha frénétiquement les couvertures, sous lesquelles il plongea avant de s'y pelotonner, le coeur battant la chamade, juste à l'instant où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait.

Puis se refermait.

Kili se sentit pris au piège.

- Inutile de faire semblant, dit Thorin en s'approchant. Je t'ai entendu.

Timidement, le jeune garçon se redressa, sa tête brune plus ébouriffée que jamais émergeant de l'amas de couvertures.

- Alors ? demanda seulement le prince.

Le ton, cassant, n'était pas des plus encourageants, malgré tout l'enfant se sentit soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir s'expliquer (et accessoirement, de gagner du temps). Il entreprit donc de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, s'animant à mesure au point d'en oublier la menace latente.

- C'était facile ! conclut-il. Vraiment facile. Même quand j'ai sauté au-dess...

Il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant l'expression de son oncle. Oups !

- Sauter ? fit Thorin d'une voix blanche. Sauter... où ?

Kili ne pouvait plus reculer. Nettement moins sûr de lui tout à coup, il expliqua donc qu'il avait sauté par-dessus le "trou" dans le parapet.

- Ce n'était pas loin, plaida-t-il. Je savais que j'y arriverais.

Thorin ferma les yeux, un frisson de peur rétrospective courant sur sa peau en imaginant son neveu manquant le but et dégringolant dans l'abîme, ou bien le parapet instable s'effondrant sous son poids et l'impact du saut, ou encore...

- Sors de là, dit-il d'une voix creuse. Et déshabille-toi.

Kili sentit un très déplaisant picotement parcourir tout son corps tandis qu'une boule de glace paraissait prendre la place de son estomac. Son coeur cognait si fort qu'il donnait l'impression de vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine.

- Tu vas me fouetter ? demanda-t-il, terrorisé.

A voir les yeux de Thorin en cet instant, c'était tout à fait envisageable ! Le gamin sentit sa bouche s'assécher d'un seul coup.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! le rabroua cependant son oncle.

- Tu... tu as dit...

- Je t'ai dit de te déshabiller. Qu'est-ce que tu fais au lit tout habillé ?

Le jeune garçon respira un peu mieux.

- J'ai... j'ai cru... bafouilla-t-il. ... je... je pensais...

- Que tu méritais une bonne correction ? Oui, certainement ! fit sévèrement Thorin.

L'envie ne lui manquait certes pas d'empoigner le garnement, de le coucher en travers de ses genoux et de lui flanquer une dérouillée maison ! Il en avait même des fourmis dans les doigts ! S'il se retenait, c'était uniquement pour le témoignage éloquent que portait le visage du gamin ! Dis s'était chargée de la besogne.

Kili, qui ne savait rien de ce que son oncle pensait, avala le peu de salive qui lui restait. Mais, en dépit de ses efforts, sa voix ne s'éleva pas plus haut que le murmure lorsqu'il demanda craintivement :

- Tu vas me la donner ?

- Non, répondit Thorin dans un soupir, tout en le fusillant du regard. Si j'en juge par ton museau, ta mère s'en est occupée.

L'enfant sentait toujours le feu des gifles maternelles sur ses joues, en effet ! Bien qu'il ne puisse les voir, celles-ci étaient toujours rouge vif ! Et sans doute enflées, car il éprouvait la sensation que ses yeux s'étaient rapetissés. Il se hâta de se dévêtir et de se fourrer sous ses couvertures. S'il était rassuré d'un côté, il se sentait pourtant plus malheureux que jamais. Plus que malheureux : Kili se sentait affreusement misérable ! A tel point que voyant son oncle s'apprêter à sortir de la chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de le rappeler :

- Thorin...

- Quoi ? demanda le prince d'un ton réfrigérant.

Mais le petit redoutait bien moins le courroux de son oncle que son désamour.

- Tu... tu m'aimes toujours ?

La question était si impromptue et surtout si naïve que Thorin, qui pourtant fulminait en pensant au danger couru par l'enfant, se sentit brusquement désarmé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question idiote ? grogna-t-il pour garder contenance.

- Mère et toi, vous… vous êtes… fâchés... (ils étaient bien plus que fâchés, pensait Kili, mais il ne connaissait pas de mot adéquat).

- A juste titre !

- Est-ce que vous ne m'aimez plus ? insista Kili d'une toute petite voix.

Kili et son hypersensibilité ! Il semblait soudain prêt à pleurer. Touché, Thorin fit une seconde fois demi-tour.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes fâchés, Kili ? demanda-t-il d'une voix égale.

- Parce que... parce que j'ai fait une bêtise ?

- Parce que tu as fait quelque chose de stupide et surtout, de très, très dangereux. Si nous ne t'aimions pas, cela nous serait égal, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu comprends ?

Rasséréné, l'enfant opina.

- Kili, reprit Thorin, ce n'est pas parce qu'un imbécile te lance n'importe quel défi stupide que tu dois accepter et mettre ta vie en danger ! On ne relève les défis que s'ils en valent la peine.

Il s'approcha du lit et ajouta d'un ton plus calme :

- On ne perd pas son honneur pour si peu, mon garçon. En revanche, ta mère et moi, sans même parler de ton frère, nous savons ce que nous aurions perdu si tu étais tombé dans le vide ! Essaie de t'en souvenir.

- Thorin...

- Oui, Kili ?

- Est-ce que Thrain te battait, quand tu étais petit ?

Le prince nain eut un sourire sinistre : Thrain était extrêmement sévère envers ses enfants, bien plus que lui-même ne l'était avec ses neveux, et il avait la main particulièrement leste !

- Parfois. Et encore n'était-il pas si sévère que le père de Dwalin !

Thorin se souvenait avoir vu son ami tituber et tenir à peine debout après avoir encaissé une correction de son père... Fundin avait vraiment la main lourde, quand il était en colère !

- Ah ! fit Kili. C'est parce qu'ils ne vous aimaient pas ?

- Non, Kili. Au contraire. C'est difficile à comprendre pour un enfant, je le sais, mais lorsque des parents punissent leurs enfants ou leur administrent une correction, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne les aiment pas, loin de là.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit :

- Lorsque ta mère t'a giflé tout à l'heure, c'est avant tout à cause de la peur qu'elle a éprouvée en réalisant qu'elle aurait pu te perdre. Et bien sûr elle t'en veut, pour avoir risqué ta vie de manière aussi stupide ! Tu es un peu trop jeune pour que je puisse t'expliquer, mais tu comprendras mieux en grandissant.

- Ah ! répéta Kili.

Il mourait d'envie d'aller se réfugier dans les bras de son oncle, pour que celui-ci le cajole un peu et que lui-même puisse ainsi se sentir pardonné. Mais il n'osait pas, pensant que Thorin était trop en colère pour le lui permettre. Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'il s'efforça de dissimuler en tournant la tête et en cachant son visage dans son oreiller.

Thorin aurait dû s'en aller, c'était du moins ce qu'il se disait, et laisser son neveu ruminer sur les conséquences de ses actes. Mais penser que Kili avait le cœur brisé et croyait que ses proches pouvaient lui avoir retiré leur amour fit naître une étrange émotion dans sa propre poitrine.

Ce fut plus fort que lui : il se pencha sur l'enfant, qui disparut derrière le rideau de ses longs cheveux noirs tombant en avant, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je vais te confier un secret, Kili : malgré toutes vos sottises, je ne voudrais pas d'autres enfants que ton frère et toi.

Kili émergea aussitôt de son oreiller, s'accrocha à son cou et fourra son visage humide contre son épaule. Thorin le laissa faire puis, presque malgré lui, lui tapota le dos, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant pousse un profond soupir en ravalant ses larmes. Alors son oncle le repoussa tout doucement et se leva :

- Tu es puni quand même ! fit-il d'un ton bref. Et tu l'as bien mérité !

- D'accord… chuchota Kili.

Mais il y avait cette fois un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Thorin mordit les siennes pour ne pas l'imiter. Au lieu de cela, il fronça les sourcils et donna une légère, très légère tape, presque une caresse, sur la tête brune :

- Et ne sois pas effronté !

Puis il quitta la chambre à grands pas, avant de se laisser complètement fléchir. Kili avait le don de le désarmer. Fichu gamin ! Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit l'aîné de ses neveux derrière... arborant un air un peu trop innocent pour pouvoir donner le change.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Fili ? Tu écoutes aux portes, toi aussi ? Passe à table.

Derrière lui, Kili sourit. Il savait que son frère lui apporterait à manger en cachette, ainsi d'ailleurs qu'il l'aurait fait lui aussi si la situation avait été inversée.

Fili s'éloigna sans discuter. Thorin soupira, refermant soigneusement le battant derrière lui et se demandant soudain, avec une certaine inquiétude, s'il s'était montré suffisamment ferme ? Dans l'intérêt propre de Kili. Afin qu'il ne risque plus sa vie de manière aussi stupide et que… Le roi déchu haussa ses robustes épaules. Il était trop tard, de toute façon. Et puis quoi ? Il aurait dû le rouer de coups, peut-être ? Allons donc ! Malgré lui, il revit l'enfant blotti dans ses bras, tel qu'il l'était un instant plus tôt. Ce qui lui ôta définitivement toute velléité de sévérité ! Avec un nouveau soupir, il gagna la pièce principale.

Dis était encore furieuse, ne pouvant s'ôter de la tête le danger qu'avait couru, par pur enfantillage, son fils cadet. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et elle parlait à peine. Heureusement, Thorin, qui d'ordinaire ne parlait pas beaucoup non plus, avait invité Dwalin à partager leur repas.

Durant le dîner, les deux nains causèrent ensemble de choses et d'autres, tranquillement, et Fili était enchanté de cette visite, en ce qu'elle retenait l'attention de son oncle. Restait Dis. Sitôt entré dans la pièce principale, le jeune nain avait profité de ce que sa mère avait le dos tourné pour s'emparer d'un gros morceau de pain qu'il avait glissé sous sa tunique. C'était pour Kili, bien entendu. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser son petit frère dépérir ! Fili comprenait la colère des adultes, lui-même avait été horrifié en entendant Dis raconter à Thorin ce qui était arrivé dans l'après-midi, mais tout de même, Kili avait été assez puni, non ? Encore avait-il eu de la chance, Thorin ne s'était pas montré sévère, cette fois, il l'avait seulement grondé... et lui avait fait la leçon. Fili le savait puisqu'il avait tout entendu, blotti derrière la porte de la chambre. Bien sûr, Kili avait eu de la chance que Thorin n'ait pas été là au moment des faits, sans quoi les choses ne se seraient pas si bien passées. Mais là, il avait dû estimer lui aussi que la punition infligée par Dis était suffisante. Encore que, sur la fin, Fili l'avait tout de même entendu crier. A travers l'épais panneau de bois, il ne pouvait pas bien comprendre la voix fluette de son frère, mais Thorin avait soudain paru furieux et parlé de... sauter ? Sauter où ?

Enfin, le garçon l'apprendrait bien vite, il ne tarderait pas à tirer les vers du nez de son jeune frère. Pour l'instant, il importait surtout de le nourrir !

Le plat principal ce soir-là s'avéra être un ragoût, dont l'appétissant fumet parfumait toute l'habitation. C'était délicieux mais, malheureusement, impossible à cacher sous une tunique... Fili eut beau manger lentement, il ne put rien trouver pour en subtiliser un peu.

- Tu as fini ? demanda Dis.

- Oui, Mère.

Dis emporta le plat qu'elle reversa dans la marmite au coin du feu et apporta du fromage. Elle en coupa une tranchette pour son fils puis s'employa, avec quelques peines, à tailler de bonnes portions à son frère et son invité.

- Laissez, Dis, laissez-moi faire, proposa Dwalin.

La princesse le remercia et, profitant de ce que les adultes étaient occupés entre eux, Fili se hâta de glisser son morceau de fromage sous sa tunique avec le pain.

- Tu as déjà fini ? s'étonna sa mère lorsqu'elle se retourna.

Le garçon opina en silence, espérant qu'elle n'insisterait pas là-dessus.

Vint le dessert : de délicieuses galettes au miel, dont Fili et Kili étaient particulièrement friands l'un comme l'autre. Fili était prêt à sacrifier sa gourmandise à son frère mais malheureusement, il eut beau manger le plus lentement possible, il ne put trouver aucune opportunité d'en mettre un morceau de côté.

- Dépêche-toi de terminer, finit par s'impatienter Dis. Tu dors debout !

Fili fut bien forcé d'obéir. Dès qu'il eut enfin terminé, la naine emballa soigneusement le reste de galettes dans un linge propre qu'elle alla déposer sur son buffet puis, ayant débarrassé la table, poussa un soupir et annonça qu'elle allait se coucher.

- Bonne nuit, tout le monde. Dormez bien.

- Bonne nuit, Mère.

- Bonne nuit, Dis.

- Bonne nuit, Dis.

A ce moment, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, en tous cas du point de vue de Fili : sa mère regarda Thorin d'un air... entendu. Et le prince lui adressa en retour un léger, très léger signe d'assentiment. Que voulait donc dire cela ? se demanda le jeune garçon, perplexe. Ne pouvant résoudre ce mystère tout de suite, il le rangea dans un coin de sa tête pour y réfléchir plus tard.

- Fili, ne traîne pas, va te coucher, toi aussi.

- Oui, Mère. J'ai seulement encore soif. Je bois un verre d'eau et j'y vais.

- Très bien. A demain.

- A demain, Mère.

Fili se servit donc un verre d'eau dont il n'avait nulle envie et le but lentement, espérant toujours qu'une opportunité se présenterait. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas déçu. Au bout d'un instant, Dwalin se leva à son tour et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé. Tandis qu'il remerciait son hôte et que ce dernier le raccompagnait à la porte, Fili fonça silencieusement sur le reste de galettes, défit en hâte le linge qui l'entourait, l'oreille aux aguets, prit un bon morceau pour Kili et remit le linge en place, aussi vite que possible, tout en espérant que personne ne s'apercevrait de rien ! Puis, nanti de son butin, il fila vers le couloir des chambres. Il y parvenait à peine lorsque...

- Fili !

- M-mon oncle ? fit le garçon de l'air le plus innocent qu'il lui fut possible de prendre.

Dwalin était parti et Thorin, un curieux sourire aux lèvres, le regardait d'un air amusé.

- Tu n'as pas pris grand-chose, observa-t-il. Amène-lui aussi un bol de ragoût.

La bouche de l'enfant s'ouvrit toute ronde. Thorin lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

Fili comprit en un éclair ce que signifiait l'échange qu'il avait surpris entre sa mère et son oncle un peu plus tôt... Ainsi, Dis n'était pas dupe, elle non plus...

En fait, ni Thorin ni elle n'auraient jamais consenti à priver les enfants de nourriture, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. S'ils usaient sans vergogne, l'un et l'autre, du : "vas te coucher sans souper", c'était bien parce qu'ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir ! Mais les années passent, il arrive un jour où faire semblant devient lassant, n'est-ce pas ? Lassant et inutile !

Un jour viendrait même où ils en plaisanteraient tous les quatre, Thorin, Dis, Fili et Kili, lorsque ces deux derniers auraient déjà atteint leur âge adulte.

- J'ai bonne envie de vous envoyer coucher sans souper, comme lorsque vous étiez petit ! menacerait Dis.

- Ah ! Ah ! ferait Kili.

- Hin ! Hin ! renchérirait Fili.

Et tous quatre évoqueraient alors en riant les souvenirs d'autrefois. Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là et Fili, mi vexé, mi rassuré, obtempéra et emplit presque à ras bord un bol de ragoût encore tiède avant de gagner la chambre dans laquelle son frère l'attendait.

**OOO000000OOOOOO**

**La semaine prochaine : _Le secret de Kili_**


	10. Le secret de Kili

**LE SECRET DE KILI**

- Thorin, fit Dis, préoccupée, il se passe quelque chose avec Kili… Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

Thorin leva les yeux vers sa sœur :

- Non… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, avec Kili ?

- Il parle à peine… il a perdu toute son exubérance… on ne le voit presque plus…

C'était vrai. Depuis quelques temps, réalisa Thorin qui n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, les rires, les cris, les cavalcades habituelles avaient quasiment disparu. A bien y penser, il était vrai que Kili, qui d'ordinaire parlait sans arrêt et se trouvait toujours dans les jambes des adultes, s'était fait discret, très discret…

- Il grandit, fit Thorin, il était temps qu'il se calme un peu.

- Non, Thorin. Ce n'est pas ça. Kili nous cache quelque chose. J'en suis sûre. Et ça m'inquiète, parce que ce n'est ni dans sa nature ni dans son caractère.

Il était difficile en effet de trouver plus ouvert et moins dissimulé que Kili !

- J'ai essayé de lui parler, poursuivit la naine. Mais il s'est refermé sur lui-même et il n'y a rien eu à en tirer.

- Tu crois que Fili est au courant ? demanda encore Thorin.

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère : parce que si Kili se cache même de son frère, alors c'est que c'est vraiment grave !

- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

- Pas encore. Même s'il est au courant, Fili ne trahira pas volontiers son frère. Et je n'ai pas envie de l'y pousser.

- Bien sûr…

- Il y a encore autre chose, Thorin…

Dis paraissait embarrassée, hésitante, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas non plus. Elle connaissait le caractère soupe au lait de son frère et craignait un éclat qui ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- Mais promets-moi de ne pas t'emporter… ajouta-t-elle prudemment.

- C'est promis, répondit Thorin, intrigué.

- Kili…

Dis hésita encore, tortillant machinalement un torchon entre ses mains, sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Eh bien, dis-le ! s'impatienta le prince.

- Kili nous vole de la nourriture.  
>Les yeux de Thorin s'arrondirent d'incrédulité :<p>

- Pardon ?!

- Cela fait un moment maintenant que je remarque qu'il manque régulièrement des denrées ou des restes…

- Et tu penses que c'est Kili qui est en cause ?

- Je l'ai vu faire, murmura Dis d'une voix à peine audible en baissant les yeux. L'autre jour, il a pris du lard et l'a emporté en le cachant sous ses vêtements.

Il y eu un long silence. Le vol était considéré comme un acte infâme, un terrible déshonneur chez les nains : grégaires, vivant en groupes importants dans des espaces confinés et relativement restreints, ils n'avaient guère de secrets les uns pour les autres et ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser la suspicion et la méfiance gangrener leurs clans, sous peine de se rendre la vie impossible.

- Et tu ne lui as rien dit ?! demanda enfin Thorin, abasourdi.

- Non… Tu sais combien Kili peut être entêté… J'ai eu peur qu'il se braque…

Elle ne précisa pas que c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle avait longuement hésité à en parler à son frère ! Voyant son expression s'assombrir de manière inquiétante, elle ajouta précipitamment :

- Tu m'as promis de ne pas t'énerver !

- Mais enfin, Dis !

Elle parut soudain désemparée.

- J'ai peur, Thorin. J'ai peur que Kili ait des ennuis dont il n'ose pas parler…

- Allons, allons ! Ne laisse pas ton imagination galoper, Dis ! Je vais tâcher de tirer cette affaire au clair, mais inutile de voir tout en noir !

- Tu ne vas pas… commença la princesse, inquiète, sans savoir comment formuler sa pensée.

Ce fut inutile car Thorin avait compris :

- Mais non ! soupira-t-il. Non, je ne vais pas m'énerver ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas.

OO0OO

Plus il y pensait, plus Thorin songeait que l'affaire était non pas grave, du moins il l'espérait, mais suffisamment sérieuse pour mériter toute son attention. Tout cela ressemblait si peu à Kili ! Observant son neveu sans en avoir l'air lorsqu'il était dans les parages, il se rendit compte en effet combien il était changé. Il n'y avait plus trace en lui du gamin solaire et rieur qu'il avait toujours été. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il ne parle presque plus, encore que ! Mais une barre soucieuse marquait son front en permanence et il avait pris l'habitude de se mordiller nerveusement les lèvres à tout bout de champ. Il ne riait ou ne souriait plus jamais.

Moins scrupuleux que Dis en la matière, Thorin commença par en parler à Fili :

- Qu'a donc ton frère, depuis quelques temps ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit le jeune garçon... en détournant les yeux.

- Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? Même à toi ?

- Non.

- Et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui peut le préoccuper ?

- Si, j'en ai une vague idée, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Dis toujours ?

- Non, Thorin, je ne peux pas te le dire.

Voyant son oncle froncer les sourcils, il ajouta :

- Déjà je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir raison, et puis... si Kili ne veut pas en parler... ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

- Et s'il courait un quelconque danger ?

- Si c'est ce que je crois, il ne court aucun danger.

- "Si", "si"... ça fait beaucoup de "si", je trouve ! Tu n'as pas cherché à en savoir plus ? A avoir une certitude ?

Fili eut l'air indigné :

- Je ne vais pas espionner Kili, quand même !

Thorin n'insista pas mais décida qu'il était temps de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

OO0OO

Retenant son souffle, l'oreille aux aguets, Kili se glissa dans le garde-manger. Il regarda autour de lui, indécis quant à ce qu'il devait emporter, finalement traîna un tabouret vers l'endroit où un gros jambon pendait aux solives fixées à cet effet au plafond.

Un couteau à la main, l'enfant entreprit d'en tailler un bon morceau, peinant sous l'effort. Il devait travailler les bras et la tête levés et la viande fumée était dure, il était obligé de scier plus que de couper. Son front se mouillait de sueur sous l'effort quand une voix grave le fit sursauter :

- Kili ?

Le jeune garçon fit un tel saut que le couteau ripa et lui entailla la main. Il perdit l'équilibre et manqua tomber du tabouret, ce qu'il ne put éviter qu'en sautant précipitamment à terre. Affolé, le coeur cognant dans sa poitrine, il se faufila jusqu'au fond du garde-manger et s'accroupit derrière quelques tonnelets pleins de denrées diverses. Déjà, la porte demeurée à demi ouverte s'écartait largement devant l'arrivant.

- Je sais que tu es là, Kili, soupira Thorin. Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher par la peau du cou !

L'enfant laissa son couteau sur le sol et se redressa avec réticence, cachant sa main blessée derrière son dos.

- Peut-être qu'il serait temps de m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ? suggéra Thorin.

Kili serra les lèvres et ne répondit pas.

- Commençons par sortir d'ici.

Le jeune garçon obéit, les jambes raides, évitant le regard de son oncle. Ce dernier s'empara de sa main, jeta un oeil sur la coupure et secoua la tête.

- C'est malin ! Attends-moi là.

Il s'éloigna, revint un instant plus tard avec des linges propres, fit asseoir son neveu sur une chaise en entreprit de nettoyer la blessure, puis d'endiguer le sang qui en coulait toujours.

- Alors, fit-il tout en s'affairant, tu m'expliques ?

Silence.

Thorin lui jeta un rapide regard mais Kili détourna les yeux.

- Ta mère s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, Kili. Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre fin à cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe comme ça, depuis quelques temps ? On ne t'entend plus, on ne te voit presque plus... et tu pilles le garde-manger ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu meurs de faim !

Silence.

- Tu n'as donc plus confiance en nous ? En Fili ? En ta mère et moi ?

Silence.

Tout en s'exhortant mentalement à la patience et en bandant adroitement la main de l'enfant, Thorin poursuivit :

- Tu sais que si tu as des ennuis, nous sommes là pour t'aider. Encore faudrait-il que nous sachions ce qui se passe.

Kili serra les mâchoires et ne pipa mot.

- Tu as fait une bêtise ? Quelque chose de mal, et tu as peur de l'avouer ?

- Non.

Une réponse basse, soufflée avec réticence entre les dents serrées.

- Tant mieux ! répondit Thorin en terminant son pansement.

Il regarda l'enfant bien en face et ajouta :

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mais Kili tourna la tête, évitant son regard. Le prince s'empara doucement de son menton pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui.

- Regarde-moi, Kili.

Mais Kili baissait obstinément les yeux.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un te menace ? T'oblige à faire quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie de faire ? hasarda Thorin, à court d'idées.

Cette dernière hypothèse lui paraissait totalement invraisemblable mais c'était la toute dernière qui lui vienne à l'esprit, et ce n'était pas faute de chercher ! Encore une fois, Kili refusa de répondre.

- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup ! grogna Thorin. Et alors, qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi ? Je ne vais tout de même pas barricader le garde-manger et t'interdire de sortir d'ici, hum ?

Il eut l'impression que le jeune garçon frémissait légèrement mais ce fut bien le seul semblant de réaction qu'il en obtint. Kili était hermétiquement fermé sur son secret et, à l'évidence, lui parler n'y changerait rien.

- Allez, sauve-toi, soupira le prince. Et n'oublie pas que si tu changes d'avis, nous sommes tous là pour t'écouter et pour t'aider si nécessaire.

Sans le regarder, l'enfant se laissa glisser de sa chaise et sortit sans un mot, sans se retourner.

Thorin le suivit des yeux, très sombre. Rien n'était résolu et, tout comme Dis, il commençait à se faire du souci.

Un peu plus tard, tout en se rendant à un village humain situé à quelques lieues de la cité naine en compagnie de Dwalin, Thorin, un rien désemparé, lui en toucha un mot :

- C'est bien compliqué, d'élever des enfants ! conclut-il. Je ne sais pas dans quel pétrin s'est fourré ce garnement, mais cette histoire m'inquiète. De sa vie, Kili n'a su garder un secret ! Il bavarde toujours à tort et à travers et passe son temps à rire... enfin, c'était comme ça avant, en tous cas. Pourquoi a-t-il changé, et si vite ? Fili pense qu'il ne court aucun danger, mais Fili n'est encore qu'un enfant, il ne se rend pas forcément compte. D'autant qu'il admet lui-même n'avoir aucune certitude. Je devrais en parler à Balin, peut-être a-t-il remarqué quelque chose qui m'a échappé ? Dans tous les cas, il faut que tout ça finisse !

Dwalin demeura silencieux un instant puis lâcha :

- Si tu veux, je tâcherai de garder un oeil sur le petit. Il doit se méfier de vous, sa mère et son frère et toi, peut-être même de Balin. Surtout maintenant que tu l'as surpris une fois. Mais moi... Il est encore trop jeune pour participer aux entraînements, du coup je n'ai aucun rapport avec lui, aucun rapport officiel, je veux dire.

- Tu m'enlèverais une belle épine du pied, admit Thorin, soulagé. Si encore j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une idée de ce qui se passe ! Mais je ne vois vraiment pas, Dis ne vit plus et si vraiment le petit s'est attiré des ennuis, chaque jour qui passe peut empirer les choses !

- Compte sur moi, se borna à répondre le guerrier, laconique.

OO0OO

Trois jours après la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Thorin, Dwalin le prit à part dans l'après-midi. Il avait un curieux sourire et paraissait refouler une hilarité mal contenue. Il dit quelques mots à son ami, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds :

- C'est tout ?

Dwalin ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps.

- Oui, c'est tout.

Thorin leva les bras au ciel.

- Ce galopin va me rendre chèvre ! Toute cette histoire pour _ça_ ?! Attends que je lui dise deux mots !

Il se détournait déjà, fulminant, mais Dwalin le retint par le bras :

- Thorin, ne le gronde pas. Souviens-toi de ton enfance. As-tu oublié le prix et l'importance qu'un gamin peut attacher à cela ?

- Mais _pourquoi_ n'a-t-il rien dit ?! Pourquoi tant de mystère pour une telle broutille ?!

Le guerrier haussa ses massives épaules.

- Est-ce que je sais, moi ?! Des idées de môme. Il a du croire que sa mère et toi vous lui interdiriez de le garder, ou quelque chose du genre.

- Rien dans la tête ! bougonna Thorin, qui néanmoins se sentait indiciblement soulagé. Je me demande vraiment ce que je vais pouvoir faire de lui plus tard !

Dwalin rit à nouveau.

- Si tu voyais ta tête ! Ne rumine pas comme ça, il a encore tout le temps de grandir !

- Oui, et ça me promets encore de belles années ! maugréa le prince.

Puis il ajouta, plus sérieusement :

- Qu'en as-tu fait ?

- Je l'ai laissé où il était, pour le moment. Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?

Thorin s'accorda un temps de réflexion.

- Porte-le à Dis, si tu veux bien. Et explique-lui. Je dois partir, je n'ai pas le temps. Tout va enfin rentrer dans l'ordre, c'est le principal.

Dwalin opina silencieusement.

Lorsque Thorin rentra, tard ce soir-là, il trouva Kili endormi devant la cheminée de la pièce principale, roulé en boule comme un petit animal sur une couverture posée à même le sol. Il s'approcha sans bruit et se pencha. Quelque chose remua. Un museau pointu se leva vers lui et renifla l'air dans sa direction. Une fourrure noire et blanche se déroula et un chiot de quelques mois, se mettant sur ses petites pattes, hocha son tronçon de queue d'un air interrogateur.

Thorin ne lui prêta aucune attention. Sa première idée avait été d'emporter son neveu tout endormi jusque dans son lit, puis il soupçonna que sa présence à cet endroit avait une raison d'être particulière. Kili avait dû vouloir l'attendre. Et dans ce cas, c'est qu'il avait à lui dire quelque chose qu'il jugeait non seulement urgent mais très important.

- Kili, dit doucement le prince en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

Celui-ci ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, enfin se redressa.

- Bonjour, marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait le mot approprié, fit Thorin en riant doucement. Le jour est encore loin.

Kili se frotta les yeux et le petit chien sauta joyeusement sur lui en émettant un aboiement joueur.

- Fais-le taire ! ordonna brièvement Thorin. Il va réveiller tout le monde.

Soudain bien éveillé, Kili serra l'animal dans ses bras, le chiot mordillant ses cheveux en frétillant.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ton lit ? demanda Thorin pour amorcer la conversation. Quelle idée de dormir là !

- Je t'attendais, répondit Kili, retrouvant ses esprits.

Il y eut un assez long silence. Thorin en profita pour s'asseoir près de l'âtre.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? demanda t-il enfin. Ou à ta mère, qui s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi ? Pourquoi te mettre ainsi la tête à l'envers pendant des semaines alors qu'il suffisait de dire un mot ? Et crois-tu vraiment que tu aurais pu continuer à garder ce chien dans une petite grotte sans lumière, pour tout le reste de sa vie ? En continuant à chiper sa nourriture, comme tu l'as fait ?

Kili ne répondit pas tout de suite. Serrant toujours le petit chien contre lui, il demanda, sans tourner la tête :

- Tu es très fâché ?

- Non.

- Tu ne vas pas me gronder, alors ?

- Non.

- Même pas pour… pour avoir pris de la nourriture ?

- Non, Kili. Pas si tu promets de ne jamais recommencer.

- Je te le promets !

Thorin savait bien que tout ça n'était que le préambule. L'enfant avait quelque chose à dire ou à demander, quelque chose de très important, mais ça avait du mal à sortir. L'enjeu devait être de taille et il cherchait vraisemblablement à trouver le courage, ou la force, de parler.

- Et si tu allais te coucher dans ton lit ? fit Thorin pour renouer le dialogue. Mais le chien reste ici ! Que je ne le vois pas dans les chambres !

- Mère me l'a déjà dit, murmura le garçon. Thorin…

La voix tremblait.

- Tu ne vas… tu ne vas pas le tuer, hein ?

Thorin eut un hoquet de stupeur. Il s'attendait à tout, mais pas à ça !

- Qui t'a mis une idée pareille en tête ? demanda-t-il, interloqué. Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça, voyons ?!

Pour que Kili se détende, il essaya de le faire sourire en ajoutant :

- Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu manger un chiot au petit-déjeuner ?!

- Non, répondit l'enfant, un peu rassuré, mais… mais quelqu'un m'a dit…

- Quoi donc ?

- Que Tirzel était croisé avec un warg, chuchota Kili d'une voix à peine audible, en cachant son visage contre la fourrure de l'animal qui commençait à s'endormir dans ses bras. Et que Monsieur Dwalin, ou toi, vous le tueriez dès que vous le verriez…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ?! Un chien croisé avec un warg ! Ca n'existe pas ! Les wargs ne sont pas des loups, ils ne fraient avec aucune autre espèce !

Thorin se pencha, afin de regarder de plus près le chiot à demi assoupi.

- Il m'a tout à fait l'air d'un chien de chasse tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, observa-t-il.

- Tu ne vas pas me le prendre ? chuchota encore Kili.

- Tu as encore beaucoup de questions idiotes comme ça ? grogna Thorin.

Il souleva l'enfant pour le mettre sur ses pieds et lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses avant d'ajouter :

- Va te coucher, Kili, tu ne dis que des sottises !

Il soupira profondément et ajouta :

- Exceptionnellement, tu peux emmener ton chien. Mais c'est la première et la dernière fois !

Et pour rassurer définitivement son neveu, il ajouta :

- Demain, et les autres jours d'ailleurs, tu devras te lever tôt et t'occuper de lui avant de commencer la journée. Ne crois pas que je vais tolérer que tu te mettes en retard ou que tu oublies les leçons de Balin ! Allez, file !

Il fut récompensé de sa tirade par le sourire retrouvé de Kili, le sourire qui illuminait tout son visage et éclairait ses yeux. Levant sa petite frimousse vers son oncle, l'enfant déclara avec toute la spontanéité de son âge :

- Tu es le meilleur de tous les papas ! Je n'en voudrais aucun autre que toi !

Il n'avait jamais connu son père, décédé alors qu'il faisait ses premiers pas, et n'avait donc pas d'attachement particulier envers lui. Il n'empêche : ses paroles allèrent se loger tout droit dans le cœur, bien moins dur que le suggéraient les apparences, de Thorin. Il en fut non seulement tout attendri mais encore sincèrement ému.

- Grrmm ! bougonna-t-il pour la forme, en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns de l'enfant. Tu n'es pas encore au lit ! Dépêche-toi avant que je te tire les oreilles !

- J'm'en fiche ! répondit effrontément le petit, enhardi par la tendresse soudaine qu'il ressentait chez son oncle.

Presqu'aussitôt, les doigts durs et musclés de Thorin se refermèrent sur son oreille et tirèrent... un peu...

- Aaaaïïïïeeee ! piailla Kili, riant à moitié. Non, s'il te plaît ! Thorin !

- Je croyais que tu t'en fichais ? ricana le prince.

- Non, non ! Aïe ! S'il te plait ! Je le dirai plus !

Eveillé en sursaut, le chiot s'éveilla et, pensant à un nouveau jeu, se mit à aboyer frénétiquement, d'une petite voix aiguë, ses pattes avant en appui sur l'épaule de Kili et cherchant à happer le bras de Thorin dans sa petite gueule.

- Vas-tu faire taire ce chien !

- Chttt, chhht, Tirzel !

- Je te préviens, Kili, dit Thorin, exagérant volontairement le ton grave de sa voix, si cette bestiole continue à me casser les oreilles, elle va vraiment finir au petit-déjeuner ! Arrête ça, toi, ou je vais me fâcher !

La petite bête avait refermé ses dents sur la manche de son manteau de fourrure, qu'il n'avait pas songé à ôter, et tirait de toutes ses forces, en grondant tant et plus tout en hochant frénétiquement sa petite queue.

- Ca promet ! bougonna Thorin tandis que Kili lui faisait lâcher prise.

- Il veut seulement jouer ! plaida l'enfant.

- J'avais compris. Mais s'il déchire mon manteau, je lui botte les fesses ! Et à toi aussi si tu n'es pas couché avant que j'ai fini de compter jusqu'à cinq !

Kili s'enfut, complètement rassuré, emportant Tirzel.

Il révéla tous les détails de l'histoire le lendemain, lorsque toute la famille fut réunie pour le petit-déjeuner, Tirzel trottant joyeusement de l'un à l'autre sous la table, sa petite truffe toute frétillante des odeurs alléchantes qui lui parvenaient.

Kili l'avait trouvé à peu de distance des cavernes, presque un mois plus tôt, en jouant à cache-cache avec d'autres enfants. Le pauvre animal était efflanqué, affamé et terrorisé, complètement perdu. Très probablement venait-il d'un village des hommes. Il avait dû échapper à la surveillance de sa mère et se perdre, puis il avait erré au hasard, bien trop jeune pour retrouver son chemin et pour subvenir d'une manière ou d'une autre à ses propres besoins.

Le petit nain en était instantanément tombé amoureux et avait aussitôt résolu de le garder.

Et bien entendu, ses ennuis avaient commencé immédiatement.

L'un de ses compagnons de jeux, jaloux, lui avait assuré que pour qu'un si jeune chien se trouve si haut dans la montagne, il était forcément à moitié sauvage. Et que par conséquent, il serait impossible de l'élever.

- Il deviendra méchant en grandissant, affirma-t-il, il attaquera le bétail, les poneys et même nous ! Il faudra le tuer !

- C'est pas vrai !

Kili considérait déjà l'animal comme sien.

- Mon père, inventa l'autre, m'a souvent dit qu'on trouvait parfois des jeunes chiens, croisés avec des wargs. Ils ne sont pas assez sauvages pour les wargs, qui les abandonnent, mais on ne peut rien en faire.

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ici, sinon ?

- Ca m'est égal !

- Comme tu veux... mais si Monsieur Dwalin le voit, il le tuera, je te le parie ! Jamais ta mère et ton oncle voudront que tu le gardes ! Ils le noieront !

- Non, chuchota encore Kili, jamais ils ne feraient ça !

- Tu verras ! C'est pas un chien, c'est un demi-warg ! Tu verras !

- Et tu l'as cru ! soupira Thorin.

- Je ne le croyais pas vraiment... répondit Kili, mal à l'aise. Je pensais qu'il fallait attendre que Tirzel grandisse, et que là, on verrait bien que c'était pas un warg... et qu'il était pas méchant...

Fili détendit alors l'atmosphère en lançant, pour taquiner son frère :

- Tirzel est un nom de femelle !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Si, c'est vrai !

- Tu n'y connais rien !

- Moi, j'y connais rien ?! Dans ce cas, maintenant je t'appellerai Kilia !

- Si tu fais ça, j'te casserais la figure !

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

- Cessez de vous disputer, intervint Dis. Kili, je te préviens que si ce chien fait des saletés, c'est toi qui nettoieras !

- Oui, Mère.

- Et maintenant, dépêche-toi, Balin va vous attendre.

- Je peux emmener Tirzel ? demanda l'enfant, plein d'espoir.

Thorin leva les yeux au plafond et soupira :

- Et voilà, ça commence !

Il croisa le regard d'avertissement de Dis, si heureuse que tout se termine bien, et acheva dans un grommellement :

- Fais comme tu veux. Si Balin t'y autorise, après tout ça m'est égal !

Il secoua sa jambe pour faire lâcher prise au jeune chien qui tirait sur sa botte de toutes ses forces en grondant de plaisir :

- Kili, fais-le tenir tranquille ou je prends l'un de vous pour taper sur l'autre !

Pouffant de rire, Kili plongea sous la table pour récupérer son compagnon.

OO0OO

_**Seize ans plus tard... **_

Kili s'étira en baillant, se prélassa un moment puis se décida à sortir paresseusement de son lit. Il s'habilla sans hâte et s'achemina vers la pièce principale. Dès qu'il poussa la porte, son regard tomba sur son chien, couché sur sa couverture devant la cheminée. Son corps paraissait curieusement raide, il était immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, et haletait faiblement, la langue pendante.

- Tirzel !

Le jeune nain se précipita vers son compagnon et se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui :

- Tirzel ?

La brave bête eut un ultime hochement de queue, leva péniblement sa vieille tête au poil devenu gris pour lécher une dernière fois la main de son maître, puis retomba. Il avait vaillamment attendu, afin de ne pas mourir sans avoir dit adieu à son grand ami. A l'échelle de la vie d'un chien, il était fort âgé.

Mais à l'échelle de la vie d'un nain, Kili était encore très jeune.

Ce fut un grand, un terrible chagrin.

**000000**

**Note**** : C'est malin ! Je me suis fait pleurer moi-même avec cette histoire ! Faut-il être bête ! **

**La semaine prochaine :_ Une chasse mouvementée_**


End file.
